The Children of Ipswich and The Potter Twins
by Danieee
Summary: The Covenant, Harry Potter, and now Charmed Crossover. Co Written with Othspnluver Please Read and Review! Chapter Twenty Eight is up! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

This Is a co written story with my friend Othspnluver this is our first fic together so be gentle... No flames please. Uh yeah and If you have any better titles it would be much appreshated... To see the bios of Danielle, Monica, and Riley please look into my info... Thanks and well enjoy our story...

* * *

Prologue

Every eldest son born into the families of Pope, Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Simms have received the powers that be. Two sets of twins were born into two of the families. The Garwin and Simms family had a set of twins, a boy and a girl and in both families, the son was born first. Somehow, both the sons and daughters received the powers that be. It wasn't until their thirteenth birthday that they realized it, and their only explanation was that it was because they were twins and had been in the womb together. See, this was the first time ever that a set of twins were born into the Covenant, let alone two. Caleb's ascension is soon to come, in about two weeks and school has just started.

Danielle Porter. Or Well Danielle Potter in this case, was a childhood friend of the 4 families of the covenant. She of course had to leave in the summer of the 8th grade to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She isn't a person to well mess with because she can be very hotheaded. More than Riley and Reid put together and that's saying something. Her eye change with her emotions and she could change her hair and eyes color with ease because well she's good a transfiguration anyway… Red is anger, blue is sadness, yellow is hurt, really dark green is envy, pink mean she's lying and purple means she's really happy. Did I forget to mention she has superpowers? Oops, well she does, she can fly and she has super strength. Her brother is obviously Harry Potter and She has to be away from her only brother for a year for some apparent reason, Dumbledore hasn't told her. So she goes back to where she lived before her Hogwarts life and she finds her old best friend Monica Simms stranded on the highway.

* * *

Well reviews are much appreshated... I'll post the next few chapters just for the heck of it... 


	2. Chapter One

Yay Chapter one is here... Okay well lets see in this chapter there will be a flash back.

Monica: Yeah and I actually come in!

Danielle: So do I!

Me: Yeah it's kinda sad to know I'm having a coversation with myself... Yeah lets get on with this story... REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A TITLE PLEASE HELPP! WE ARE IN DESPRETE NEED...

* * *

Chapter 1.

She was walking down the highway not caring where she was going she just wanted to get the hell away from her ungrateful father. She could see the bright lights coming from the headlights passing her. She felt an object stop beside her and she noticed a black ford fusion pull up next to her. Monica lifted up her head and noticed she knew the girl who was driving it.

"Danielle? Danielle Porter?" Monica asked rubbing her eyes.

"Monica, Monica Simms. How have you been and why the hell are you walking up a highway?" Danielle asked her old best friend from her childhood.

"My stupid Father… He doesn't realize that what he says hurts my heart in many different ways. He said I shouldn't have been born." Danielle's mouth dropped open. Monica noticed her eyes turned red.

"Your bloody prat of a father said that to you? Where was Tyler when this was happening?" Danielle asked in a British accent and the weird thing was she never really had one.

"Tyler was in the room and he was trying to stick up for me but well you know my father's hard headedness." Danielle nodded and motioned Monica to get into the car. She began to tell her what had made her father so mad.

_Flashback _

_Reid and Tyler were using and they were fooling around. They were trying to see who would win at pool if they both used. _

_Mr. Simms could feel them using their powers, but he couldn't tell which one of the six it was. _

"_Ok … so who was it?" asked Mr. Simms as Reid, Tyler, and Monica stepped in through the door. _

"_Who was what?" asked Monica. _

"_Don't act confused with me! I could feel you guys using your powers! Now answer me and tell me which one of you were using your powers?" Demanded Mr. Simms. _

"_How do you know if it was any of us?" asked Reid. _

"_Because I called the others and they told me it was none of them. Plus Caleb, Pogue, and Riley are together and Caleb would tell if they were using like that." _

_Tyler sighed as he took a step forward, ready to take the blame. _

_Instead, before he could move, Monica put a hand on his hand and tugged him back slightly. Instead, she stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry dad. It was me." _

_Reid and Tyler just stood there, slightly shocked. This wouldn't be the first time that they've covered up for each other, but this was a slightly more serious situation. They could all see how angry Mr. Simms was, which was probably why Monica took the blame. Oh, this wasn't going to end well. _

_Tyler had just gotten his hummer, and well both Tyler and Monica knew that if Mr. Simms were to get mad at them, he would definitely take away the car, since it belonged to both of them. It depended on who was in trouble, because then the other would get full privileges of the car. Tyler really loved the hummer and Monica didn't use it as much as he did. And, Tyler and Monica are always there for each other, so it wouldn't matter what their punishment was because they would always help the other get around the punishment or sneak around. But, this time was more serious. _

_End Flashback _

"So Monica how's everyone?" Danielled asked and Monica laughed. She told her about all the stupid things Reid had did, and how Caleb was you know the golden boy, Pogue finally fulfilling his biker dreams, and her and Tyler still being the innocent babies of the group. And, not to forget Riley being a girl version of Reid.

"Well that's great." Danielle smiled as she drove to Caleb's house. "Is Caleb's mum still you know?" Danielle asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah sadly. So how have you been I haven't seen you in like how long… since the 5th grade." Monica smiled and Danielle laughed.

"Well I have a story for you." Danielle smiled and started telling Monica about her life at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. How Harry Potter was actually her twin brother, and how she had to stay away from her brother for the last year at Hogwarts. "And yes my brother is like a bloody Golden Boy but he still gets in trouble cause of me… and my bad ass ness." Monica and Danielle laughed.

Danielle drove for a good 3o minutes as the two girls shared stories about the last 6 or 7 years. Danielle finally pulled into Caleb's driveway as she smiled to herself. "I have a good memory huh?" She laughed and someone knocked on Danielle's window which made her jump. "Oh shit." Danielle said startled. Monica laughed and she went out of the car and hugged Caleb. Danielle got out too leaning on her car.

"Thanks for bringing Monica here…" Caleb said looking at Danielle trying to figure out who she was… "Whoa." Caleb said as the light bulb went off in his head.

"Great to see you too…" Danielle smiled. "So I'll just leave. I'll see you in school?" I asked and Monica nodded.

"Bye Danielle." Monica said hugging me. "Thanks."

"Later Danielle nice seeing you again, and yeah thanks…Hey we're all going to a party tomorrow night you should come." Caleb said and Danielle Smiled.

"Yeah that'll be great here's my cell call me to tell me where it is… and ya know I don't know if I'm going to drive there, so I'll just get a ride back from you guys." Danielle smiled as she handed Monica and Caleb a piece of ripped paper with her cell number scribbled on it.

"Okay well thanks again!" Monica said and she hugged Danielle.

"You're welcome anytime. It's no problem." Danielle smiled and she got into her car. She rolled down the window and waved good bye as she backed out of the driveway and drove off to her old house.

* * *

Well you know the deal please read and review! 


	3. Chapter Two

OKAY YAY! This is where the fun starts to actually kick in! I'm so happy too! I hope everyone loves this chapter! I know me and my friend love writting it! Remember we still need help with the Title, the one we have now sounds a little kiddish... if that's even a word...

* * *

Chapter Two

At the top of the cliff, five figures stood. There was Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Monica Simms, and Riley Garwin. Monica arrived with Caleb since she spent the night at his mansion and Tyler picked up Riley since he couldn't find Reid.

"Ugh … where could he be?" Asked Riley, irritated that her brother had not shown up yet.

"I have no idea. I've called his cell three times. He still hasn't picked up yet." said Monica, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"He should be here soon." stated Caleb, as he walked over to stand near the two girls.

"What's up boys? And girls?" asked Reid, as he finally came into view.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift?" asked Tyler, turning to look at his 'brother'.

Riley turned too, raising an eyebrow, wanting to know the answer.

"I got held up." said Reid shrugging, as if he didn't care that he held up the others. "So, how's the party?" he asked as he walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down.

"We don't know. We just got here." stated Pogue as he stood next to Reid, looking down as well.

"Well … why don't we just drop in?" he asked, as he jumped off the cliff, using his powers so that he wouldn't get hurt or injured.

"Shit yeah!" exclaimed Tyler, as he stood, his front facing his friends as he used and free-fell backwards.

"Tyler!" yelled Caleb as he watched the boy fall. Caleb hated it when they used. It was one thing when Reid used because well, Reid's Reid. HE's starting to become addicted to using. Some could say he already is, but he hasn't reached that point of no return yet. But, when Tyler sued or any other members of the Covenant, then that's when Caleb would try to put a stop to it. After all, he doesn't need another addiction to the power issue at hand. One Reid is enough.

"Yeah … it's not like its gonna kill us … yet." said Pogue, as he followed Tyler.

"C'mon guys." Said Riley, and with that she too jumped off the edge of the cliff, following the boys.

"C'mon Caleb … not all of us use as much as Reid. You have nothing to worry about." assured Monica, as she smiled. Caleb returned the smile and they both stepped off the edge of the cliff. Unlike the others, they didn't do the whole jumping off backwards or free-falling or any other style. They kept it simple.

Out of all of them, Caleb was the leader. Being the oldest, he always looked out for the others. Next was Pogue, he was the mediator of the group, but only if the fights or arguments got out of control. He loves working on his bike and other bikes, which is why he works in a garage. Reid was the bad boy out of the group. With using all the time and always getting into fights with either Caleb or Aaron, somehow Reid usually finds himself in a lot of trouble. Riley was kind of like Reid. She had no problem getting into fights, but she could always hold her own. At least when she got into fights, they weren't over useless matters or issues. Tyler was nicknamed "Baby Boy" because he was the youngest son. Sometimes quiet, Tyler had the tendency of being over protective of his little sister. All the brothers were protective of her and Riley, but more Monica because she was the youngest out of all of them. Monica, nicknamed "Baby Girl" was quiet as well. But, like Tyler, she could be explosive and get very mad if you hurt her family of insulted her in any way. But, you'd have to do something very bad first, because she had a high tolerance, unlike Riley who would slap you if you ticked her off.

Danielle was just waiting for the families of the Covenant. She saw people falling, which she had to do something so she ran as fast as she could and flew up into the air catching well the first person who was falling.

"What the hell!" The boy snapped at her. Danielle remembered that voice and she shook her head.

"I don't believe you couldn't have bloody walked down the bloody cliff!" Danielle snapped. "You had to use, didn't you Reid? Are you bloody mental!" Danielle still snapped then dropped him. She flew down to the ground softly and looked at Reid.

"Who do you think you are?" Reid snapped at Danielle.

"I don't know Garwin but you are bloody annoying." Danielle snapped. "I miss the days when you were just well you know a bloody prat without the Powers of the Covenant." His eyes widened.

"You shouldn't know about that!" Reid snapped and the others dropped down.

"Danielle!" Monica screamed as she hugged Danielle with the tightest hug ever.

"Monica, your power choking me." Danielle said in between gasps.

"Dan-Danielle?" Pogue, Reid, and Tyler said at the same time.

"Hhmph." Riley said folding her arms and turning her back at Danielle. She didn't really like Danielle, because she had a shorter fuse then herself. Danielle didn't take shit from anyone, and she didn't take shit for her friends either.

"Well yeah I'm back…" Danielle said scratching the back of her head. "And I want a ride home… cause well School's tomorrow and I need to get to my dorm room."

"Alright fine whatever." Reid said a little pissed off. He was feeling like he was a little baby because of Danielle's attitude. And Danielle just smirked because well it was hilarious to her.

"Aww poor ickle Reid." She mocked.

"Will you shut up!?" Reid said taking Danielle's arm. His eyes turned black. His grip got tighter with every breath.

"You want to play that game Garwin?" Danielle said and she grabbed his arm and tightened her grip. Then they felt both their arm bones shatter.

"My Bloody/Fucking arm!" They screamed at each other. They pulled away and Reid healed himself and Danielle healed herself.

"Moron!" Danielle snapped smacking Reid right in the face, he was pushed back a couple of feet.

"Just like old times huh Pogue." Caleb said laughing.

"Reid getting his ass kicked by a girl who is younger than him… Priceless." Pogue laughed.

"Shut up… I was going easy on her that's all." Reid said. Danielle laughed, she heard that one before.

"You sound like Malfoy." Danielle whispered to herself still laughing.

"So are we going to the party or what?" Tyler and Monica said and well everyone started to walk. They all stood in a straight line. Caleb in the middle and on his right were Monica and then Pogue, and on his left were Danielle, Reid, and Tyler.

Danielle didn't like the music there. She took out her iPod and started listening to well her favorite band.

"Same old Danielle, if she doesn't like something she does something else." Monica said and Danielle laughed and nodded.

"Who is that girl?" Danielle said motioning to a blonde standing next to Kate. "I don't trust her." Her eyes turned red.

"How can you be so judgmental you don't even know her?" Riley said.

"I have a feeling." Danielle said rubbing her bangs that shield her scar.

"Well you always have a Stupid feeling and sometimes they don't come true!" Riley snapped.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT RILEY JUST SHUT UP YOU HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE I HAVE BEEN PUT THROUGH FOR THESE BLOODY 6 OR 7 YEARS AWAY!" Danielle screamed and Riley punched her and Danielle just stood there her eyes flashing black and red.

"How are your eyes flashing?!" Riley was intimidated.

"It's called Transfiguration and I really want to hurt you right now but I'm having Self Control!" Danielle snapped. Reid and the rest of the boys came to Riley's rescue.

"What the hell is wrong with you Porter?!" Tyler said.

"Nothing." Danielle said walking away. "Stupid moronic prat." Danielle said under her breath.

"You know what Riley started with her!" Monica said. "And you don't know what she has been put through!" Monica ran after Danielle.

"I didn't start with her." Riley said to her brother.

"I don't know Riley she did seem really mad, she did scream pretty loudly." Caleb said.

"Oh shut up Golden Boy." Reid said. Caleb really didn't like being called that. It pissed him off. But luckily Monica and Danielle came back, Danielle's eyes back to their regular color of Emerald green.

"Riley." Danielle said trying to say sorry. "look I'm-" her scar started to hurt like hell. "I'm." Another jolt of pain. "I'm SORRY!" Danielle screamed using occlumcy to stop the pain. She gave a sigh of relief. "But I still don't trust her." She said rubbing her scar through her bangs.

"Well, tell me the reason why." Riley said. In honesty, Riley could care less about the blonde girl standing next to Kate. She never even met the girl before. But, she loved to piss Danielle off for some reason, she liked to prove her wrong or try to. Both girls actually kept their dislike for each other on the DL, for Monica's sake since they were both her best friends, while Riley was more of a sister to her since they are the only Daughters of Ipswich.

"Cause I feel her soul. She's not good." Danielle said.

"You think you know everything." Reid said.

"Just shut up Reid she has a good reason she just doesn't want to tell anyone yet." Monica said sticking up for her best friend.

"Why don't you shut up Simms?!" Reid and Riley snapped at her Danielle's eyes turned red.

"Don't bring Monica into this, it doesn't concern her. No offence." She smiled to Monica who nodded. Monica knew she didn't want to hurt the bond with the Garwin family.

"Ok … so let's go see them." Pogue said, referring to Kate and the blonde girl next to her.

They walked over to the other girls, Monica, Riley, and Danielle walking behind the boys.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Riley stated as she looked at Monica.

"It's ok." Monica said, accepting the apology as she smiled at her 'sister'. Danielle smiled because she was glad that Riley apologized to at least one of them.

Riley smiled back and slung an arm over Monica's shoulder.

Riley rolled her eyes when they approached the other girls.

"Hey baby!" greeted Kate as she hugged and kissed Pogue. Seeing Riley behind him, she gave her a smirk that said Aw-that's-so-cute-that-you-still-like-him! Not liking the taunting look, Riley stepped forward only to be pushed back by Danielle and Monica.

"Hey." Pogue greeted her smiling.

"You're late." Kate pouted.

"Yeah … got caught with some family business." Pogue lied, since they were waiting for Reid to arrive.

"It's ok." Kate replied smiling.

"Who's this?" Pogue asked, looking at the blonde girl that was next to Kate.

"Oh, this is my new roommate, Sarah Wenham. Sarah, this is my boyfriend, Pogue Parry," at this Pogue waved at her and she smiled and said, "Hey."

"This is Tyler Simms, his twin sister Monica Simms, Riley Garwin, Reid—" At this, Reid cut her off.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin." said Reid, as he took Sarah's hand in his. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Good evening."

"Good evening." Sarah replied.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name." started Reid, "You kind of remind me of her—"then, Reid was cut off by Caleb.

"Caleb Danvers." He said as he smiled at Sarah and shook her hand. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." He added.

"Sarah." She replied, smiling back at him. "And good."

Through this exchange, Monica felt sad. She looked down at her shoes, not wanting to see anymore of their smiling. She didn't know what it was, but she always liked Caleb. She thought that after last night, well she didn't know what to think. _I guess Caleb was just being the 'big brother' again._ She thought.

Riley and Danielle looked at each other, than back at Monica. Although, Riley and Danielle had their moments, when it came to Monica, both girls always put aside their differences to help her. Probably because out of the three of them, since Monica was the youngest, Riley and Danielle always felt the need to be her body guards. They weren't anywhere as over-protective as the guys were though. But, Monica didn't mind the over-protectiveness. No, she actually liked it because somehow, she always felt safe. And, she was never along. Someone from their group was always with her.

"And this is … actually I have no idea who you are." said Kate.

"I'm Danielle Potter." Said Danielle, "I've been away in England for about six or seven years and I'm a close friend of the guys." She added, giving both of them a look that said Yeah-I-don't-really-like-you.

"Potter?" asked Sarah amused. "What kind of name is that?" she asked in an innocent way.

Danielle took a step forward, "Yeah well what kind of a name is Wenham?" asked Danielle as she raised an eyebrow.

Riley hid her smirk and Danielle held her hand out behind her as Monica gave her a high-five.

"So … what's up?" asked Tyler changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just telling Sarah here about Aaron Abbott, and how he treats girls like dirt." said Kate, as if trying to prove that she was doing something good. It was also another way to piss of the two sisters and Danielle.

"Uh, no he doesn't. I don't appreciate you trashing one of my best friends." Said Riley as she took a step forward, this time Monica or Danielle didn't stop her.

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy like you say he is." added Monica, as she shook her head.

Caleb and Pogue just shook their heads, not knowing how Riley and Monica could still be friends with Aaron Abbott., even though all eight of them, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Riley, Tyler, Monica, Danielle, and Aaron all used to be best of friends. That was until time passed by and Aaron drifted away from them. At least away from the guys.

"Hey, Hey, Hey—"said Pogue as he stood in between Riley and Kate, hoping that they wouldn't fight.

"Hey Caleb," said Kira, as she stood in front of Caleb.

"Hey Kira." said Caleb, not really wanting to talk to her.

"So, how was your summer?" Kira asked. She looked at Caleb and saw that his attention was on Sarah.

"Hi, I'm Kira Snider." said Kira, as she held out her hand for Sarah to shake.

"Sarah." Sarah responded, shaking Kira's hand.

Kira already didn't like the girl, so she gave her a fake smile, that Rylie, Monica, and Danielle noticed easily. She saw her and was watching her a little from where she and Aaron stood, and she didn't like how she was flirting with Caleb. Sure, Kira had a thing for Caleb, but can you blame her? Anyways, she's with Aaron, and she'd rather have Monica with Caleb than Sarah.

"Hey Kira." said Riley and Monica.

"Hey Riley, hey Monica." said Kira smiling.

"Hi, I'm Danielle." said Danielle, as she smiled at the girl. She already liked Kira, since she gave Sarah a look.

"Hi, I'm Kira Snider." Kira repeated, smiling. She liked Danielle too, because she also saw how Danielle gave Sarah an attitude before arrived. Kira could tell that they would become close friends. Kira turned around to look at Sarah again.

"Tell me … how does one get into Spencer from a Boston public?" Kira asked Sarah with an attitude.

At this Sarah looked a little mad that this was the second time someone has given her an attitude in ten minutes.

"Why don't you back off Kira?" asked Caleb.

"Why don't you just back off?" asked Aaron as he stepped in, standing up for his girlfriend.

"You know, these posers make me want to puke." said one of Aaron's friends.

"Oh yeah?" asked Reid as he took a step forward, only to be stopped by Caleb.

"We don't want any trouble." said Caleb, being the peacemaker that he is.

"Oh yeah?" asked Aaron. He just smirked, and then suddenly Aaron shoved Caleb back forcefully.

"Why do I always get stuck with people who don't get along with each other?" Monica muttered under her breath. She was about to step in between them when someone else already did.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" came the voice of the new guy. This new guy stood in front of Caleb and Aaron.

He looked at Kira and added, "You were being kind of bitchy."

Kira rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Stay out of this." Aaron said to the new guy.

"You know what? Why don't we just leave?" asked Kira, not wanting to be around there anymore. She would give Riley or Monica a call later.

"Alright fine." Aaron agreed, still glaring at Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler.

But, before they left, Aaron walked over to Riley.

"Hope you had a good summer. I'll talk to you later." He said smiling, and then he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You too. And I'll call you. Bye." Riley said, returning the kiss on the cheek.

Aaron looked at Pogue and smirked at him. Pogue just glared back at him. Aaron walked over to Monica.

"I missed you. I'll talk to you soon." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek too.

"Aw, I missed you too. You know I'll be on the phone when Riley calls you." Monica smiled as she kissed him on the cheek too. "You better be treating Kira good." She added.

"Always." Aaron said, smiling.

Kira just smiled, and it wasn't a fake one. She didn't care that Aaron had kissed their cheeks because they were his best friends, and hers too. They wouldn't do anything to hurt her relationship with Aaron. In fact, they were the ones to introduce Aaron and Kira and set them up in the first place.

When Aaron looked at Caleb, he saw that he was glaring at him just as much as Pogue was. Reid and Tyler were glaring him too, but that was because he was close to their baby sisters. The reason Caleb and Pogue were glaring at him was because they didn't like that he kissed their cheeks. None of the four boys liked it when the girls got close to any guys. But, with Caleb and Pogue, well they were a little bit more over-protective, if that was possible. And when it came to Aaron Abbott, well that was one thing the girls couldn't stand, when the boys put Aaron down like that, since they were still close friends with him.

"Bye Aaron." piped up Danielle. Danielle could feel the tension boiling when Aaron kissed Riley and Monica's cheeks.

"Danielle? Danielle Porter?" asked Aaron, not believing that one of his childhood friend was back.

"The one and only." Smirked Danielle, but slightly surprised that he remembered her.

"So what … you're new now?" Aaron asked.

"Yup." Danielle said, nodding her head.

The new guy was staring intently and listening to everything they were saying, and still remaining quiet.

"Ok then, bye Danielle. I'll talk to you guys later. Oh and welcome to Ipswich … again." Aaron said. Then, he slung his arm over Kira's shoulder and they left, with their friends behind him.

"Oh I missed him." said Danielle. "Nice choice by the way." She added, just to get Caleb and Pogue a little mad, especially both of them since she didn't specify which girl she was talking to.

Everyone heard sirens in the distance. Monica and the rest of the Covenant families started to run. Danielle sighed and she ran too, they were her ride home. The new guy ran with them, too. Shouts of "Aw man!" and sarcastic "Great!"s could be heard coming from various other people.

"Do you need a ride?" Pogue asked Kate, as they walked side by side with Caleb and Sarah next to them.

"No, Sarah drove us out here." Kate replied.

"I'll see you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked, hinting slightly to his girlfriend.

"It's getting. I'm just gonna crash." She said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "Call me in the morning?" she asked, to which Pogue replied with a nod.

"Ugh … he is so whipped." said Riley, disgusted.

"Yeah, I know." said Monica.

"Seriously though, she does have him on a leash." Added Danielle, not liking how Kate had one of her best friends on a leash.

All three girls were walking side by side, with Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah all together ahead of them while Reid and Tyler were behind them.

"I could use a lift." The 'New Guy' said, as he came up behind them.

"No problem." Said Kate, as she just looked at the guy once and turned around.

"Wow … she'll just give any guy a _ride _huh?" asked Danielle. Riley snickered as Monica let out a slight laugh, as they all continued to observe the exchange.

"Hey nice going back there. Caleb." said Caleb, as he turned around half way to give the 'New Guy' a handshake, introducing himself.

"Chase." He replied as he shook Caleb's hand slightly. "Ha, thought that guy and I were about to go at it."

They all arrived to where the cars were, and Kate, Sarah, and Chase all got into Kate's car while Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Riley, Danielle, Tyler and Monica all got into Tyler's Hummer.

"Goodnight." said Sarah, as she waved slightly and gave Caleb a little smile.

When Caleb wasn't looking, Sarah looked at Monica and smirked at her. Rolling her eyes at Monica, she sat in her car. Monica was a little shocked at seeing this girl act like that towards her, especially after only knowing her for a little while. She looked next to her to see that Danielle and Riley saw what happened and neither were too happy at the way Sarah acted.

"Oh hellz no." said Danielle as she was about to walk over to Sarah's car and give her a piece of her mind.

"No. Just forget about it." said Monica, turning around and sitting in the Hummer.

They got into a black hummer that Reid drove, but Tyler owned. By the time they got into the car, Caleb and Pogue seemed a little less tense. Probably because the fear of cops coming took over.

"Sarah's got the hotts for you man." said Pogue, smiling at his best friend. He smirked as Caleb smiled and shook his head.

Monica's jaw tightened as Riley and Danielle just threw her sympathetic glances.

"Oh please." Reid scoffed.

"Hey now … no need to be jealous, Reid." said Pogue, mockingly.

"Dude, pull over!" Caleb said he was a good to shoes after all.

"You want them to see this on your record to Harvard?" Reid snapped.

"Drive!" Caleb said and Monica and Danielle held onto the seat. Reid got to a cliff and everyone used their powers and well Danielle couldn't. They flew off the cliff.

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" Reid yelled and Danielle's eyes looked at Reid with anger.

"Why do you have to put him into his?" Monica and Danielle said at the same time.

"Why are you getting so offended?" Reid asked.

"Oh I don't know Reid black hair emerald green eyes… Glasses." Danielle said with sarcasm. "Lightning bolt scar…" Danielle said lifting up her bangs.

"Holy shit you're Harry potter." Reid said and Danielle just wanted to smack him.

"Oh wow." said Monica, as she tried not to laugh.

"And I'm related to him. Great." said Riley.

"NO YOU MORON I'M HIS BLOODY TWIN SISTER!" Danielle snapped.

"So that's why you were rubbing your head before. Because of your scar." Riley said. "Sorry, but when did you get that?" She asked.

"Uh fourth year, when the gayest dark lord came back to life." Danielle scratched the back of her head…

"And I thought we had problems." Pogue said. "You're brother is probably going through hell."

"Nah, he's strong he can fend for himself. And plus his rival is good so there isn't really anything you know bothering him at Hogwarts. The trouble always fallows me." Danielle laughed.

"So Potter…" Reid laughed. "Our Magic is stronger than yours." Reid mocked Danielle.

"You want to bet?" Danielle said getting annoyed. "You don't have anything on my magic Garwin, especially since it's not addicting." Danielle laughed and smirked.

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Reid mocked Danielle.

"I swear to god… Shut the hell up!" She was getting pissed.

"I swear to Merlin… blah, blah, blah." Reid didn't know when to stop.

"Okay that's it when I get out of this damn car, you're dead!" Danielle warned him.

"Oh I'm shaking in my Vans." Reid laughed.

"Reid's a moron." Caleb said to Pogue.

"You bet he is." Danielle added to that.

"Potter just admit it you're weaker than me!" Reid laughed.

"Garwin, do you know when to shut up?" Danielle asked. "Just like Malfoy, that's bloody awesome." Danielle said with a laugh and a hint of sarcasm.

"Who's Malfoy?" Caleb asked turning around.

"This guy… From Slytherin." Danielle rolled her eyes. Danielle snapped her fingers and the radio turned on.

"_This has been said and I'm not sure if it Matters, but we never stood a chance and I'm not sure if it Matters."_ The Radio sang.

"How did that just turn on?" Reid asked.

"I did it." Danielle said simply. "With my supposedly weak Magic." Danielle gave the finger to Reid.

"Hhmph." Reid said as everyone else laughed.

"Aw … no need to be jealous Reid." mocked Riley, as she repeated Pogue's earlier words. Danielle smirked as Monica and Riley laughed and all three girls exchanged high-fives. Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler just smirked at Reid being mocked and Riley and Danielle getting along. After that they all just went back to their respective dorms.

* * *

The first Fall Out Boy refence is in here! Yay! It's the qoute, "this has been said and I'm not sure if it Matters, but we never stood a chance and I'm not sure if it matters." Its from "Get Busy Living, or Get Busy Dying." Yeah so here you go i hoped you liked it. Read and Review... Por Favor! or Please! 


	4. Chapter Three

Okay well I know I forgot to put a disclaimer in… So here it is…

Disclaimer: We do not Own any Character from the Covenant and Or Harry Potter, we only own some unfamiliar Characters and somewhat of the Plot.

Aww, I love this chapter cause I wrote like half of it… Anyway. Uh The _Italics _Are either thoughts or, Danielle and Monica communicating with their thoughts. Yeah they could do that, you know just because well it's easier… Well here you go… Chapter 3! I hope you like it, oh and thanks for Faving our story Eward16! Chea yeah you rock! Uh anyway I … I mean We hope you enjoy this chapter… Feed back is welcomed. And we're still waiting for you know the new title… Haha Well ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

Right after the Sons, Daughters of Ipswich, and Danielle Potter got back to the dorm Danielle decided to go take a shower. She hadn't taken a shower since she got to Ipswich because well she hadn't had the time. She's been too busy being paranoid which she shouldn't be. It's not like there's people after her here in Massachusetts. She's about ten thousand miles away from all the drama, and chaotic-ness back in England's wizarding world.

She felt the warm water hit her shoulders and she sighed. "Arrg." She said softly she was stressed and she knew she was. She closed her eyes and visions of Harry, Ron, and Hermione flashed through her head. She missed them, her study buddy Hermione, her slow but hilarious friend Ron, and the person she missed the most; her big protective brother. Okay Harry wasn't big in that tense, he was older but still protective. All these thoughts rushed through her mind.

Was she loosing it, she was actually sad. Who would have thought the big the bad, the strong smart ass Danielle Lilly Potter would be crying about this. It wasn't like they were dead. She would see them again, once this whole year was over. Maybe for Christmas or something. But she was sad. She couldn't help it.

_POP!! _

Danielle jumped up a bit. She was startled and she quickly pulled the tower and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed her wand from the soap holder... Yes she brought her wand. She was paranoid nevertheless. Even though she didn't want to bring _everywhere _in Spenser. She shouldn't bring it everywhere in Spenser but everyone was sleeping right? She stepped out of the shower and clenched her wand tightly. She held it behind her just incase it was a muggle. 

Cautiously she walked over to the light bulb which was on the floor. It was probably the thing that made the noise. She bent down to examine the shattered bulb. "That didn't just happen on its own." She said softly. She knew, she did some reading about crime scene investigation when she was little before she went off to Hogwarts. She tensed up she felt magic in the air. She quickly turned around and screamed to the sight of herslef. "I seriously hate being paranoid." She walked out the door feeling like she was being watched.

She once again cautiously walked out the door and headed to her dorm. She had that feeling again and her scar had a jolt in pain. She quickly turned around and saw no one. Now her heart was racing. She didn't like being all alone in a hall way, even if she always was at night at Hogwarts. This was different. There were no ghost no moving and talking paintings, and no prefects. She sighed and turned back around and pointed her wand at the figure that was looking at her.

"Are you serious you brought that with you?" Reid laughed in a Haha-you're-so-stupid type of way.

"Shut up Garwin. I felt like someone was watching me." She snapped at him.

"Ooh big bad Potter actually scared. You never were scared when we were little." He laughed at her.

"Will you shut your egotistical jackass-ish mouth?" She yelled.

"You want to check it out?" he smirked.

"Yeah no. You, me in a abandon bathroom/shower no one up. Yeah I'll pass." She smirked.

"I'm not like that..." Reid snapped quickly.

"It's all you can think about. You're such a perv." She snapped at him.

"Yeah okay Potter you think that. I don't think about that!" He snapped.

"Yeah and I'm a bloody Death Eater." She said with sarcasm.

"Just shut up." He snapped.

"Why don't you try to make me?" She said in a way that meant she was serious but also being playful...

"Yeah like I'm going to make you shut your mouth when you're in a towel." He folded his arms.

"Whatever Reid, I'm going to go back to my dorm room. Oh and if you tried it wouldn't work anyway."

"Just go Potter." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smirked.

"Yeah you will." Danielle said in a whisper. "Later." She walked back to her dorm feeling Reid smirk. "Hey stop smirking!" She screamed softly.

"Heh." Reid said as he walked the other way. When Danielle got back to her dorm room she brushed her hair, put it up in a pony tail, dried off, put on her pjs, and put her wand in her drawer. She noticed her phone was going off. she picked up her cell and spoke.

"Hello?" she said softly not trying to wake up Riley, or Monica.

"Did you get back to your dorm safely?" It was Reid.

"Yeah Reid, like you care anyway." She said into her cell.

"Yeah I do care, if you got kidnapped I wouldn't have anyone to bother." He laughed.

"Why don't you shut up Garwin, you're so gay." She said loudly.

"Who's gay?" Monica said getting up to get a drink of water.

"I'm not gay Potter, like you said I am a perv." He said like he was offended.

"Well i donno Reid you may like to swing both ways." Danielle held in her laughter as Monica started to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow Potter. Oh and I'm not Bi."

"Well you are sorta emo so how can i be sure?" Danielle laughed.

"You're emo..."

"No You are.."

"Okay bye Emo!" Danielle was about to say he was emo but he hung up.

"Ah can you feel the love tonight?" Monica laughed.

"Shut up." Danielle folded her arms and sat on her bed. "Plus he doesn't like me, and you know that." She was disappointed. "He likes whores like Sarah."

"He does not. He liked you."

"Liked. When we were young." She shook her head. "Whatever I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." She said getting into her bed and instantly falling asleep. Monica just smirked, drank a sips of water and went back to bed.

[The next day in the town at the Pharmacy

Monica walked into the pharmacy where she knew Caleb was going to be, wearing a special Scarlett and gold necklace. Danielle had magically enhanced the necklace so that she could speak in Monica's mind, as well as Riley's since she too had a matching necklace.

_Monica … Monica .. _Came an eerie voice inside Monica's head.

_Ok who is that? _asked Monica, although she knew exactly who it was.

_I'm your conscience! _Came a squeaky eerie voice.

_Wow really? My conscience sounds a lot like Danielle. _

_Ok so are you sure I should do this? I mean, you know where he's going today … maybe he might want to go alone. _

_No … he's taken us there before, and he likes your company. _

_Yeah … he just likes it. _

_Well, if you want more YOU WILL GO TALK TO HIM NOW! _

_Ok OW! There's no need to yell! You're in my head! _

_Heh, sorry! Ok so yeah … do see you him yet? _

_Yeah … ugh _

_What? _

_Kate and Sarah are there. Oh, ha Chase just popped out of nowhere. _

_Ugh … ok well just use to make them go away. _

_I am not going to use. I refuse to use my powers –_

_Oh screw it … just put on some random sun glasses and USE! _

_Geez, you're so demanding. Ok sh, I can't think a telepathic conversation and talk the same time. _

"Hey Caleb." said Monica, as she walked up to Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Chase.

"Oh, hey Monica." Caleb said smiling.

"Hey." said Kate and Sarah simply, both girls giving Monica fake smiles.

"Hey, I'm Chase." said Chase, as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Yeah, I know. We met last night. Sorta. I'm Monica." said Monica shaking Chase's hand.

Chase held her hand for a few extra seconds. Caleb cleared his throat.

"So uh where's Danielle?" asked Chase.

_What? Did he just ask about me? _Danielle asked in her slightly high pitched voice. _Don't tell him anything important … keep. It. Vague. _

"Uh, she's with Reid and Tyler." Monica said, answering Chase and keeping it short.

_Ok good. _

_Oh my goodness. _

_What? _

_I can't believe I'm still talking to you and smiling like nothing's going on. It feels weird. _

_Heh, yeah I bet it does. I've mastered it so Reid and Tyler don't know that I'm having a side conversation in my head. _

_Ok, well I think I should talk now. _

_Heh, I don't. I just glare at Reid and smile at Tyler every once in a while. _

"So … what's up?" Asked Monica, looking at the four of them as she let go'd Chase's hand.

"Um nothing much." Said Caleb shrugging. "I'm just about run some errands."

"And I want to see the new Brat Pitt movie. Do you guys want to come?" Kate asked, Caleb, Monica, only because she was being polite, and Chase, and Sarah.

"Yeah, sure I'll go." Said Chase.

"Great." Said Kate smiling.

_Ew, slut much. _Said Danielle in Monica's mind.

_Ha, remember what you said yesterday about her giving everybody a ride? _

_Yeah, heh I'm awesome like that. _

Monica had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't start laughing and make everyone think she was crazy.

Then Monica got an idea.

"Can I see your sun glasses?" Monica asked Chase.

"What? Oh yeah sure." Chase said taking them off, as he realized he still had them on.

"Thanks." She put them on and then looked at Chase and said, "So how do they look?"

"Nice." Chase chuckled, "Although I think I might pull it off more."

"Yeah, you're right butterflies are more your thing." Monica said smirking, but then just smiled, showing that she was just trying to be nice.

"So does anyone want to come run errands with me?" Caleb asked, interrupting them.

"Yeah, I'll come." Said Monica. She turned to Sarah, knowing that she'll pipe up too.

"Sarah, do you want to see the movie with us?" asked Kate, already knowing that the girl wants to go with Caleb and not with them.

"Well actually I" When she was about to say that she already saw the movie, Monica's eyes went black. Thanks to the sun glasses, they hid her black eyes, so no one would know that she was Using.

"I would love to." Sarah replied. Her eyes widened, she had no idea why she said. That was not what she wanted to say!

"Are you sure?" asked Kate, not understanding why Sarah was saying yes.

"Yeah, I totally want to see the new Brad Pitt movie." Sarah said, this time with a slight perky tone.

"Ok then, let's go Monica." Caleb said as he led the way to the door. "Hey, are you guys coming to Nicky's tonight?"

Before Sarah could answer, Kate answered for her.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Bye Caleb. Bye Monica."

"Bye guys." Monica said waving slightly, "See you there." She said, and on her way out she took off the sun glasses and put them on some random shelf. She couldn't help but smirk.

_Wow, I can't believe that actually worked! _

_Well yeah that worked … it was my idea! _

_What are you still doing in my head? _

_I got bored. _

_Oh wow. _

She was glad that Danielle her transported her there.

"So, how'd you get here?" Caleb asked, as they walked over to his car.

"Oh, Danielle just dropped me off."

"Oh ok then. So what are her Reid, and Tyler doing?"

"Reid and Danielle are teaching Tyler how to be a badass." Monica stated as she laughed slightly.

"Oh great. You know that means we'll have to bail them out of jail soon right?" Caleb asked smiling as he laughed slightly.

"Oh yeah, I know. I already got the bail money." Monica reassured, laughing.

_You know what?! _

Monica turned her head so she was looking out the window as she tried to keep from laughing, especially so Caleb couldn't see her.

_What? _

_I find that very offensive! I mean gosh- You guys are talking about me like I can't hear you! _

_Well Caleb doesn't know- _

_I know Caleb doesn't know! _

_Ok, ok. I'm sorry. _

_It's ok._

"Do you know where Pogue is though?" asked Monica.

"Yeah, he and Riley are at the garage. He's getting his bike fixed and she just went with him because she had nothing to do."

"Ha, yeah. She was talking about checking out some new parts they apparently ordered."

"So, how's your dad?" Monica asked after a while.

"He's doing … ok for someone in his position." Caleb said, choosing his words carefully.

"Don't worry. You know with your accession coming, you don't have anything to worry about, right? I mean, you don't use a lot now so you won't get addicted." Monica said, carefully choosing her own words, and trying to be comforting.

"Yeah … I know." Caleb said, sighing, "It's just my mom. It's like she's expecting me to turn out like him."

"I know where your coming from. And we both know where Aunty Evelyn is coming from too C. But don't worry, she'll stop drinking so much once she realizes that you won't get addicted. You gotta admit, with what happened with your dad did kinda break her hopes and trust. But, you help out with her at home so much, so she knows you're a good guy Caleb. Just give her some time after your accession." Monica said, looking at Caleb and smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Caleb looked at her and smiled too, and she could see in his eyes that he really needed to hear those words and really appreciated it.

"Thanks. That helped, really." Caleb said.

"No problem. Hey Caleb, I was wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could come with you? When you go to Gorman, I mean." Monica asked, hoping he would say yes. She would understand if he said no though.

Caleb smiled at her and once again took his eyes off of the road. He didn't really think that she would want to see his dad. It's not that the rest of the Covenant members stay away, it's just that with everyone's accession coming, they don't really want to be reminded of what could happen. Well, ok maybe it would be ok if someone reminded Reid, but still. Anyways, Caleb didn't really want the others to see his dad. Not out of embarrassment, but because his dad was his responsibility, not anyone else's. They didn't need to worry about him and his dad, even though they already do. But, if they were to come with Caleb while he was 'running his special errands' then they would insist on coming.

"Yeah, sure." Caleb finally said, pulling out of his thoughts.

Monica just nodded and smiled as she looked out the window, turning away so he couldn't see her blush.

_Wha- … No- Sto- uh – UGH!! _

_What's wrong? What the hell are you doing? _

_Arrg– I am going to hurt you in such illegal ways- Reid says hi. Tyler too. _

_Oh wow! Tell them I said hi too! _

_Fine. _

They soon arrived where Gorman, their caretaker, was along with Caleb's father were.

After finishing their errands, they just decided to drive around and talk, waiting until it was later so they could go to Nicky's.

* * *

Hey I hoped you Liked it... IT was fun writing the whole Danielle Potter and Reid Garwin Scene... And of course the Monica Simms and Caleb Danvers Scene. I still hoped you Enjoyed it... Please Review if you have any comments... Please care to share... haha. 


	5. Chapter Four

Yay, we're finally at Nicky's! Yes I love this chapter too… Draco Malfoy comes in… Yes, Draco Malfoy… Hhm this is going to be veryyy interesting I'll tell you that. There's a little caleb OC-ness in the beginning, that's my fault because I just you know thought Tyler was Caleb and well yeah... Sorry 'bout that Well whatever. Yeah my Co-writter has written a story that has to do with Smallville, Check it out cause well she's a much better writter than me and i think i screwed this story up with my stupidness... SORRY! Don't blame this on both of us... It's all My Fault, I cover the Harry Potter crap, and she covers Most of the Covenant cause she's the one who got me into it... If it sucks, blame it on me Aquaspiritt, not her Othspnluver. . Please enjoy it and hopefully you know we'll get one review...

* * *

Chapter Four

Reid and Tyler were playing pool. Pogue and Caleb came over to them.

"Blue laces." Reid said, looking at girl with a miniskirt on. He slammed 20 dollars on the table.

"Pink with frills." Caleb said as he added his money.

"Black lace." said Tyler, kissing his twenty and then slapping it onto the table.

"Guys that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Pogue said and Reid's eyes turned black and the girls skirt goes up and she isn't wearing panties. Pogue smirked and took the money and went to get something to eat.

"Hey Reid Caleb!" Sarah screamed motioning for both of them to come to her. Danielle, Monica, and Riley were looking at her from afar.

"Is it me or has she been flirting with Chase?" Riley said.

"Is it me or is Chase a total fake… And I really don't trust him. Something about him screams 'I work for Voldy.'" Danielle said.

"And that Sarah girl… I don't like her either." Monica said.

"Well I think Sarah likes Reid and Caleb." Danielle, Riley, and Monica said at the same time.

"She can't have both." Danielle and Monica said. Danielle's eyes turned red. She walked over to the Juke Box and played 'Thriller' by Fall Out Boy. Sarah walked over to the juke box right after her, Danielle and her exchanged glances.

"If she…" Danielle said getting to Monica and Riley then the song changes to 'I love Rock and Roll.' "That Bloody Prep." Danielle folded her arms. Sarah walked over to Reid and Caleb and pulled them by the shirts. Suddenly, Danielle turned around because she felt eyes on her. She looked and saw Chase staring at her. Quickly, she nudged Monica and Riley, and they both turned to see Chase turn around quickly.

"Stalker!" All three girls said out loud.

Danielle and Monica had both informed Riley of what had happened.

"Oh hells no." Riley said her eyes turning black as she saw Sarah dancing with Caleb and Reid.

"Hey Rile can I do this one?" Danielle asked hoping she would be able to halt Sarah dancing like a freakin' moron with Caleb and Reid.

"Sure." Riley said and Danielle smirked. She snapped her fingers and the juke box exploded. Immediately Reid and Caleb look at the three girls. Monica and Riley look at the ceiling while Danielle has her phone flipped open and pretends to talk to someone.

"Oh hey Harry… Huh. Oh okay." Danielle said pretending to talk to her brother.

"Heh, Potter how are you going to talk to your brother if he's at Hogwarts?" Danielle knew the voice she quickly turn around and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my god, Malfoy!" Danielle squealed hugging Malfoy. "How did you get here?" Danielle asked.

"Portkey." He said simply.

Danielle and Draco Malfoy kept on talking, and Reid and Caleb were exchanging glances. "Who is that Dude?" Caleb asked Reid.

"I don't know, but I don't like him." Reid said folding his arms. Reid walked over to Danielle and Malfoy. "Hello Potter who's your uh…ahem friend?" Reid said with an attitude saying 'ahem friend.'

"Oh sorry, Uh Draco this is Reid Garwin, Reid this is Draco Malfoy." Danielle said smiling. "Draco was uh my boyfriend…" Danielle scratched the back of her head.

"Hhm that's nice." Danielle noticed Reid tightened the grip of his right fist.

"Yeah she's great." Draco said smirking.

"Why did you two break up?" Reid was being nosey.

"Uh…" Danielle tried to say and her eyes turned blue and red. "He cheated on me…" Her voice was hushed.

"You cheated on her?" Reid looked at Malfoy with hatred. "And you have the balls to come here and see her?" Reid was angry.

"No Reid its-" Danielle tried to make him stop trying to explain for Malfoy.

"I don't like your bloody tone." Malfoy said pushing Danielle back a bit as he looked into Reid's eyes with hatred.

"Well you have to be gay to cheat on her." Reid snapped at him.

"I cheated on her because of a different reason!" Malfoy said.

"Well it must have been a good reason cause Danielle is something you wouldn't pass up." Reid started to get more angry then anyone has ever seen him.

"You want to know why I broke up with her?" Malfoy snapped.

"Yes." Reid said folding his arms.

"Malfoy Don't." Danielle tried to plead with him.

"She wouldn't have sex with me." Malfoy said and everything went quite. Everything in the bar became as quite as a church and tears started to roll down Danielle's face.

This was a new sight for Reid; never had he seen Danielle cry. Danielle ran out the door and she ran off somewhere. "Danielle!" Reid said but didn't really bother going after her because Monica and Riley had already did. Instead he looked at Malfoy. "YOU CHEATED ON HER BECAUSE OF THAT?!" Reid punched Malfoy who punched back. They got kicked out and were still fighting.

Monica, Riley, and Danielle were there. Monica covered her mouth as she saw both of the blondes on top of each other fighting.

"Reid Stop!" Monica said actually looking at Draco… "Oh… Awkward." She said smiling but then Danielle looked at both of them. She stopped crying and her eyes were red.

"You two are Bloody Morons!" Danielle snapped at both of them. As she walked to both of them and she held them both apart. "I hate you both right now. Malfoy I tried to make you stop, and Reid I tried to explain. AND BOTH OF YOU DIDN'T BLOODY LET ME TALK!" She screamed at both of them throwing them apart from each other. "And now I'm going back to the Dorm because I'm tired, of both of you." Danielle started walking to the school. Then she started to run.

Monica and Riley exchanged sympathetic looks. "You Guys stay, I'll be fine!" Danielle screamed. She knew they would go with her and she would be the stick in the mud.

"Thanks Danielle!" Monica and Riley yelled to her.

"No problem. Have fun!" Danielle laughed as she started to run fast back to the Dormitory.

Reid glared at Malfoy as he shoved him and went back inside. Malfoy was about to shove him back when Monica shook her head no and pulled him back slightly.

"Don't do anything." Riley warned Malfoy. It was obvious that now would be the worst time to piss off Reid, since Malfoy already did.

"Let's just go back inside." Caleb suggested.

Everyone murmured their agreements and all began to walk inside. They all just sat around the table, joining Chase, Kate, and Sarah, who didn't ask what had happened because they knew, and continued to talk. Then Reid got up.

"C'mon Baby Boy … I see Aaron. Let's go take his money." Reid said, smirking. Tyler sighed, but nodded his head. He knew that this was Reid's way of trying to forget about the whole issue with Malfoy and Danielle.

"Alright, let's go." Tyler said, as he got up too.

Caleb was about to open his mouth to stop them, but Pogue interrupted him. "Don't Caleb. Just let it go this once."

"Alright." Caleb sighed. Sarah looked over, and put on a sympathetic face. She took his hand in hers, and squeezed it. Caleb looked up and smiled at her and he squeezed her hand back. Sarah continued to hold his hand. She gave Monica small smirk, and Monica just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"C'mon, man. Let's go play a game." Pogue said, as he stood up and walked to the foosball table and Caleb followed after him.

Chase, Kate, and Sarah all continued to chatter away. Monica, Riley, and Malfoy all got up and left the table. They decided to just sit by the bar on the stools. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until they heard the sound of glass breaking from the pool table. They all looked up to see Aaron shoving Reid, and then Reid shoving Aaron back. The group of boys surrounding the table all got up and headed outside.

"Oh great." Muttered Riley sarcastically, as she and Monica got up.

"Well, he just loves to shove people, doesn't he?" Malfoy asked as he got up too.

"You know what?" Malfoy said, "I think I'm gonna head out now. I have to check in with some people back at Hogwarts."

"All right, bye Malfoy." Said Monica.

"Yeah, bye. You better email us though." Said Riley, laughing slightly.

"Sorry, I only 'owl'." Malfoy joked.

Both girls just laughed as they leaned over and gave him an unexpected hug. He awkwardly hugged them back but quickly let go.

The girls just smiled, then turned around and followed Caleb and Pogue outside, to the back of Nicky's while Malfoy went in the other direction.

* * *

Well there you go… ! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Gasp what's going to happen with Aaron and Reid? Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnnn! Haha I always wanted to do that. Oh well anyway. Yay another Fall Out Boy refrencess, chea Thriller...! 


	6. Chapter Five

Weee! We're back with our 5th chapter! We both had so much fun writing this chapter we hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing, and We hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you everyone who faved the story too, and thanks for you alerts.

* * *

Chapter Five

"He won fair and square. So pay up dickhead." Tyler said as he went through the open door.

Once all the guys were outside, and stood in opposite positions, Caleb spoke up.

"What's going on here?" Caleb asked.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and … I did." Reid smirked.

"He cheated!" Aaron accused.

Monica and Riley looked at each other. They hoped that they wouldn't have to choose sides in this matter. They all knew that Reid had Used. But, it's not like Aaron knew that. What could they do? Aaron was right and Reid was wrong. But, going against Reid right now would not be a good idea.

"You know what? We don't want any trouble. So, just let it go." Caleb said, trying to be calm.

Aaron was about to make a comment when he saw Monica and Riley behind the guys. They both looked at him and shook their heads quickly, silently asking him to let it go. He nodded slightly and turned back to Caleb.

"Fine, but he better watch it next time." Aaron warned. He and his group began to walk away.

He glanced at Monica and Riley who both gave him smiles. He smiled back at them. The way Aaron sees it, he was grateful to be friends with Danielle, Monica, and Riley. Although Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler stopped being his friends, it probably wasn't easy for Monica and Riley to have to deal with the crap that the guys must have given them about him. But, luckily, they never seemed to regret the friendship that he kept with them.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked Reid.

"We were just playing them." Reid said simply.

"Yeah, c'mon Caleb they were suckers for it." Tyler added.

Reid walked over to Caleb and asked, "Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" He moved to walk past him, but Caleb gripped Reid's shoulder.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Caleb stated.

Angrily, Reid grabbed Caleb's wrist, took a few steps back, and his eyes turned black.

"Reid … stop." Caleb's voice rasped out as Reid began Using, causing Caleb some pain in his hand.

Reid didn't do anything. Furious, Caleb let his eyes turn black and he Used to throw Reid backwards, into the several barrels behind him.

"Guys … stop this!" Riley commanded. But, they just ignored her.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb asked as he walked forward, and Reid tried to get up. "It's addictive you moron. You've seen what you can do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight, you'll risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

At this, Riley was furious. She was furious that Caleb was saying all these things. She knew that deep down, he really did care for Reid and was worried about his addiction, but what he was saying right now was not helping. Riley was also furious at Reid, for his addiction, and carefree attitude. Why couldn't he understand that if something happened to him, which it could, that other people would actually be affected by it. Especially, his own twin.

Reid finally got up, and Used to pick up a barrel lying near him.

"My power's greater than yours." Caleb said, trying to tell him it was useless.

"Not until you ascend." Reid said stubbornly.

"Alright, go for it tough guy." Caleb said.

Reid threw the barrel straight at Caleb, and only moved his arms to the side, causing the barrel to fly next to him instead of at him.

Caleb then Used to throw Reid back again, this time into the boxes of beer bottles. Caleb began to walk forward, towards Reid. Pogue, Riley, Tyler, and Monica all looked at each other nervously.

"Stop it! This is crazy!" Pogue shouted as he ran to Caleb, trying to stop him from moving forward, and Monica helped. Riley and Tyler ran to help Reid.

"It's for his own good. Keep Using like you did tonight like you did last night, when you ascend, you'll be as good as dead." Caleb shouted.

"So, I fixed her car. Big deal!" Reid shouted.

"Don't play me Reid. I'm talking later and you know it."

"The hell I do." Reid struggled forward and said closely, "I didn't Use later." He was about shove past them when Caleb pushed him back again.

"Ok you know?! Just stop right now!" Riley commanded, but this time in a louder voice. Her eyes went black and both Caleb and Reid were pushed back, in opposite directions.

"Riley … stop. We don't need you Using too." Pogue said softly.

Riley just stared at Caleb and Reid, shook her head, and then her eyes went back to their normal color. She turned around sighing, and ran her hands threw her hair.

Monica had about enough of this. Both Caleb and Reid stood up. "C'mon … go for it tough guy!" Caleb yelled.

"Guys, just stop please!" Monica said, as she ran between Caleb and Reid. But it was too late. Reid threw a burst of energy at Caleb, except right when Monica ran in between, it hit her instead.

**Meanwhile at Danielle's Dorm.**

"Oh crap." She said feeling something wrong. She said an incantation showing what was happening at Nicky's. Monica was lying on the floor. Reid and Caleb just fought… Her eyes turned red and she instant transmitted herself to Monica's body.

"Oh my god." Riley choked out as she saw Monica lying, not moving.

"Oh god." Tyler said, looking worried as he ran to Monica's body.

"Reid and Caleb are going to get it…." Riley said softly as she saw Danielle looking very pissed off.

"DO YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU USE?! INNOCENT PEOPLE GET HURT!" Danielle screamed eyes flashing black and red. "I'd except this from Reid but you Caleb?! Aren't you always saying don't use, you'll get addicted. You, you Prat! Monica got hurt because of your moronic-ness!" She snapped looking at Caleb.

"I was proving a point." He said. Caleb sighed. "God, I didn't mean for her to get hurt, ok? Do you honestly think I would hurt her?" Caleb asked.

Danielle and Riley snorted.

"TO hell you were, proving that if you use, innocent people get bloody hurt. Don't make a point. There's no point. Reid's never going to get it." She turned to Reid.

"You know-" Reid was cut off.

"WILL YOU LET ME TALK FOR ONCE?" Danielle snapped. "When will you fucking grow up?! WHEN REID, WHEN WILL YOU!?" She screamed. "You hurt Monica BOTH OF YOU DID! You're idiotic carelessness put one of your sisters in danger."

Tyler went over to Monica and healed her.

"If I didn't have any self control right now I'd hurt you both so damn much that you would be stuck in a bloody comma." She folded her arms. "Ridiculous that's what both of you are." She looked at Caleb and shook her head. "I expected better from you Caleb." She looked at Reid. "Are you just wanting to piss me off today Garwin?! Are you. First with Malfoy, and now you hit Monica?!" She shook her head she was really disappointed.

"I tried to make you stop the first time Caleb! You didn't even listen to me!" Riley said, just as pissed as Danielle.

"RILEY TOLD YOU TO STOP?!" Danielle was super angry…Caleb tensed up. Yeah he was sorta scared. "OH SCREW IT YOU'RE DEAD!" She charged at Caleb and was about to punch him hard but Monica spoke up.

"Danielle." Monica said. "Don't hurt him… I was stupid I ran into the middle." She said getting up.

"That was the third time, they should have stopped the first two!" Danielle snapped and then covered her mouth. "Sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you Monica." She said softly.

"Listen, Baby Girl. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know you were gonna run in there like that." Reid apologized sincerely.

"It's ok Reid. Just, um, take it down a notch on the voltage ok?" Monica said, half joking and serious. Reid let out a nervous laugh, he didn't mean to hurt her on purpose.

"I'm sorry too," Caleb said, sighing. He ran his hand through his hair as he said, "I shouldn't have edged him on like that."

"It's alright Caleb. Just really, both of you need to stop this, ok?"

"Yeah, Caleb. I mean it's not right using our powers on each other." Tyler added.

"Tell it to Reid." Caleb said, throwing his hands in the air, slightly frustrated.

"Seriously can I just hurt Caleb… And Reid. Then I'll feel better." Danielle said and Monica laughed.

"Heh." Reid said folding his arms… His eyes turned black and Danielle fell to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT REID WILL YOU LEARN?!" Riley screamed.

"It's n-not h-him." Danielle said wincing… "Scar." She said in a hushed voice.

"Danielle are you okay?!" Everyone said rushing to her.

_Obviously not I'm on the bloody floor_ "Yeah." She got up. _He's somewhere close! That or there are death eaters around… _"It's been a long night. Maybe we should head back to the dorm… We have school tomorrow." Danielle said brushing herself off. "Muggle school. Eh what a nightmare that was." She shook her head.

"Yeah…" Caleb and Monica said at the same time. They tried not to blush. Danielle smirked. All of a sudden an owl swoops down and a letter falls into Danielle's hand…

"heh, Malfoy…" She laughed. "He's ridiculous. He has a bloody Laptop!" she opened the letter.

**Potter,**

**I'll see you in school tomorrow. Oh and that Reid guy… He likes you, if he was just your friend he would have yelled at me, not actually attack me. Oh and in a few weeks I have a gift for you. See you tomorrow…**

**Love, **

**Draco**

Danielle shook her head laughing at the letter. "What he write?" Reid asked demandingly.

"None of your business Garwin!" She snapped. "Maybe Muggle school won't be _that_ bad…" She smirked. _Reid doesn't like me like that anyway. _

"Well are we going to go?" Monica said holding her head.

"Yeah… I'll teleport us…" Danielle said to Monica and Riley.

"Okay." They both said. They hugged everyone and Danielle waited for them to hug her… No one did.

"I don't bite you know… No one ever wants to hug the strong girl…" She mimicked a tear falling from her eye as she pouted. Everyone laughed and Tyler, Pogue, Monica, and Riley hugged her. "What no from the bad ass? Or golden boy? Or are you still mad at me for actually telling you the bloody truth?" She said folding her arms once more.

"I'm not coming close to you, you might break my back." Caleb said laughing but he came over and gave her a hug.

"Fine be that way Garwin… You're not badass then. Badasses hug badasses." She giggled a bit at what she said.

"Heh." He smirked. "You want to hug me."

"Yeah you think that Reid…" she shook her head. "I'll see you at school. Where I'll school you at another thing." She laughed. "Later!" She said holding on to Monica and Riley and instant transmitting them back to the dorm.

"So what does the Letter say?" Monica asked.

"Here." She said throwing it on the bed. Riley and Monica read it and both smirked.

"See even someone who doesn't even know how Reid's brain works knows he likes you." Riley said.

"HE does not." Danielle said. "I'm going to bed see you when I wake up.." She laughed getting ready for bed.

* * *

Well I think my favorite quote from the one has to be, "Badasses hug other Badasses…" Oohh what's going to happen next? Find out in our next chapter… Well Review! Please… 


	7. Chapter Six

**This Chapter's Pretty Short, Which is why I'll be posting the next one right after this one. The _Italics _are thoughts and later on, is Monica's dream sequence just clearing that up. Thanks for the Reviews! Or Review whatever but thanks anyway! We hope you enjoy this chapter and well Enjoy, which both mean basically the same thing.

* * *

**

"HE does not." Danielle said. "I'm going to bed see you when I wake up.." She laughed getting ready for bed.

**Chapter Six**

(Meanwhile the guys are still outside of Nicky's)

Caleb and Reid stood opposite of each other, still glaring at the other. Pogue stood next to Caleb and Tyler stood next to Reid.

"You know what? Let's just call it a night." Tyler said, shaking his head. He didn't want the guys to start fighting again. Especially, not after his sister got hurt trying to stop them.

"Yeah, let's just go." Pogue agreed. "There's no need to fight anymore. I mean really, do you want Danielle to kick your ass again?" Pogue asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Reid just shoved past Caleb angrily. Tyler sighed and followed him, he shared a glance with Pogue, and Pogue just shrugged.

As soon as they were out of hearing, Caleb was the first to speak.

"You know he's lying right?" He asked Pogue.

"About what?"

"About him Using last night. It had to have been him."

"How do you know it was him?" Pogue asked, always being the sensible one. When he wasn't being jealous that is.

"Because it wasn't you. Or Danielle, and Monica and Riley would never do that. And, Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me." Caleb said, explaining his reasoning.

"Hey." Sarah said, standing at the door that leads outside, where Caleb and Pogue were standing.

"Hey." Caleb said, as he and Pogue turned to see her.

"You ok?" Sarah asked.

_Does it look like we're ok? _Pogue thought, but kept silent.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Caleb said softly.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Pogue thought as he looked at the exchange between the two.

She cocked her head slightly and said, "Let's go."

"Yeah, let's uh, let's get out of here." Caleb said, as he and Pogue turned to go through the door.

(In the girls' Dorm)

_It was now raining hard with thunder. It was around 12 at night. All three of the girls were asleep in their own beds. _

_A spider crawled on top of one of the girl's books. It headed straight for Monica's sleeping form. The spider crawled onto Monica's pillow, across her face, and into her ear. _

_Monica opened her eyes immediately, and sat up in her bed. She felt something on her ear so she lifted her hand to pull it out. Seeing a spider on her hand she jumped slightly and she flapped her hand, trying to get the spider off. _

_Ugh! Monica thought, disgustedly. How did a spider get in my hair? _

_Then, she felt several things crawling all over her legs. She immediately lifted the sheet and saw that there were several spiders crawling all over her bed. She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped out of the bed. But, it only got worse. There were now hundreds of spiders crawling all over the floor, all of them coming at her. _

_Monica looked up to see where the girls were, wondering if they were ok or not. _

_First, she looked at Danielle. Danielle was sound asleep in her bed, and there were no spiders near her. Monica then looked at Riley, and she saw that a spider has made its way to her face. It crawled up her nose, and a bruise appeared on her forehead. Where the bruise was, the spider came out of it. Neither were aware of the spiders or Monica's screaming._

_Monica screamed again, this time louder, hoping to get someone's attention. _

"_Danielle! Wake up! Riley, Riley are you ok? C'mon! Please you guys wake up!" Monica pleaded. She couldn't move. She tried to several times before, but it was like her feet were frozen in place._

Monica shot up in bed, awake. She looked up and saw Danielle and Riley standing over her.

"Oh my god." Monica breathed out. She looked everywhere, the bed, the floor, and the girls' faces. There were no spiders anywhere.

"Are you ok?" Monica asked Riley.

"Am I ok? Of course I'm ok! Are you ok?" Riley asked worried.

Danielle went and got her a glass of water.

"We heard you screaming in your sleep. We tried to wake you up, but you just kept on screaming. What was your dream about?" Danielle asked.

Monica took a few deep breaths, and then explained her dream to Danielle and Riley. After she finished, she looked at both of them to see what they thought.

Riley sat down next to Monica, and Danielle sat on the other side of Monica.

Riley reached over and rubbed her back, "Oh man. That is so weird." She shuddered. Danielle nodded her head.

"If I wasn't afraid of spiders before, I definitely am now." Monica said, finally drinking the glass of water.

"Oh that's right! I forgot about your fear of spiders." Danielle said, as she remembered when they were little and Monica always was afraid of the insects.

"Yeah, and I'm still afraid of swimming." Riley added.

"But you're on the swim team." Danielle said, not understanding.

"Well yeah, but that's in a pool. There's a big difference between a pool and a large area of water that isn't confined." Riley said, now getting a little defensive. Ok so maybe it didn't make that much sense, but it's been a fear that Riley has conquered a little, but learning how to swim.

"That's true." Danielle agreed. "My fear is being turned evil. And of course everyone around me dying."

All three girls were silent for a moment. Then, Riley spoke up.

"You know, none of us are gonna let anything happen to each other. The seven of us have each others' backs." Riley stated firmly.

"Yeah, it's always been like that and always will." Monica added, smiling.

"I hope so. But, I hope we don't let anything get in the way of that." Danielle feared.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, as she and Monica looked at her curiously.

"Well, it just seems like Kate and Sarah has Pogue and Caleb distracted. I mean, I don't want the guys to be alone forever but-" Danielle was cut off by Riley.

"But, things seemed simpler when we were little. Or at least before any of us had love lives."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Monica sighed, "It's like the guys are always with us, but when another girl or friend or whatever comes along, they just don't pay attention to us anymore."

"It's like they're drifting away." Riley said quietly. She missed hanging out with Reid, like they used to when they were little. When they were little, it was always the seven of them together, no matter what. The guys always included the girls with everything they did and everyone they hung out with. But, even before Danielle moved away, they started to drift apart. Sure they spent time together and hung out together, but it was like it was always Caleb and Pogue, then Reid and Tyler, and Riley, Danielle, and Monica.

The three girls just sat there for a few more minutes, and then they decided to just go to sleep. They had school tomorrow.

(At Caleb's)

Caleb's cell-phone started to ring, waking him up from a deep sleep.

Caleb reached over to his table and picked up his phone from its charger. He looked at the call-id on his phone. Seeing that it was Pogue's picture flashing on it, he pressed the talk button.

"Yeah?" Caleb said, as he turned over slightly in his bed.

"I just saw the same darkling that you saw last night." Came Pogue's voice, "That dead kid at the Dells. What the hell is it?" Pogue was at his apartment.

"I don't know. It's starting to freak me out." Caleb answered honestly. "I'm telling ya. Someone's Using powers and I mean big time. And I intend to find out who."

Both boys hung up after that, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good? I'll put the next chapter up too since I didn't update yesterday. And well I think this is really short. So yeah, Review. Please. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Okay well this Chapter has **_italics_** once more they're Thoughts and a Flash back. Uh the flash back has spelling mistakes purposely because well you'll find out why. Anyway This chapter's short too… I probably won't update till tomorrow but if I get a review after this I will. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

(School)

Danielle, Riley, and Monica started to walk to US history. "Arrg… US history." Danielle moaned. "I aced Muggle Studies but seriously do I really need to take this?" She said folding her arms. Monica sat next to Danielle who on the other side was Riley.

"You know Potter… Reid's right there." Monica said motioning with her head to Reid who sat next to some girl.

"Will you shut up Simms? You know for once like really HE doesn't like me." Danielle assured.

"Danielle, who are you kidding I know my brother he is so head over heels." Riley laughed. Danielle tensed up… She felt magic in the air once more.

"What the hell is wrong with my sense… I feel magic again." She said softly under her breath.

"Hey Monica…" Chase said coming next to her. "Can I sit here?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure." She smiled being nice.

"Hey Danielle." He said. Danielle let out a groan of annoyment.

"Hello Collins." She said not really caring… _LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!_ She screamed in her head.

"What's with calling me by my last name?" He asked curiously.

"I do that sometimes, sorry if it offended you." She said turning her head and rolling her eyes. "What a dick head." She shook her head talking to Riley.

"Seriously can you get anymore stalker-ish?" Riley whispered.

"I think not." She laughed. She looked over to Reid who was looking at her. "What?" She mouthed to him.

"Nothing…" He mouthed back smirking. She rolled her eyes and just looked straight at the board.

"Did I mention how much I hate this?" She asked Riley.

"Only about ten thousand times." She smirked.

"Oh okay just making sure." She laughed.

"What are you doing here?!" Reid snapped at someone. Monica, Danielle, and Riley quickly turned their heads to see Malfoy.

"I was forced to come here Garwin." Malfoy sneered. "And sadly there isn't any other seats except for the one next to yours."

"Stand." Reid said putting his stuff on the seat so there was no room.

"Stop being an asshole. Me and Danielle are cool. It's fine you can have her." Malfoy smirked.

"First of all I don't like her. Secondly you have no business here at Spencer." Reid snapped blushing a bit.

"Oh wow … awkward." Monica said.

"I know right!" Riley added, laughing slightly.

"Will you two be quiet … I can't hear them!" Danielle said, shushing them.

"Just let me sit here." Malfoy said.

"No go to hell." Reid said.

"Garwin just let him sit there." Danielle snapped. "Stop being an immature douche bag!"

"Fine. Damn if he takes any of my writing space I'll kick his ass."

"Like you can write." Danielle laughed.

"He can write?" Riley asked at the same time.

"Why Don't you shut your-" Reid got interrupted by the teacher.

"Good Morning." The teacher said. Class was starting. "Mr. Danvers." Caleb looked up. "Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class."

"Ooo Caleb's in trouble." Monica said under her breath which made Danielle laugh a bit.

"Blah, blah, blah." Danielle said like she cared back the four contemporary fiction writers…

"Steven King." The teacher said and Danielle's eyes lit up.

"Yeahh Dream Catcher was the Shit." Reid said which got almost everyone to laugh. Caleb and Pogue glared at him.

"You're retarded, that wasn't one of his best works. The shinning had more literary genius in it." Danielle said.

"Right you are Ms. Potter. My choice is the shinning." Danielle smirked at Reid who gave her a smirk back.

Class went by pretty fast. Caleb went to the provost's office.

Danielle left the class, and was walking down the hallway when Reid caught up with her.

"What do you want Garwin?" Danielle asked, as she continued to walk.

"What was up with what happened back in class? Why are you always standing up for that jerk?" Reid asked, annoyed as to why Danielle was acting like this.

"I'm standing up for one of my friends. What happened between me and Malfoy is between us ok? So you need to let it go! Reid, I've forgiven Malfoy and I've gotten over it. Seriously, why are you so mad at him? He didn't cheat on you!" Danielle said, smirking slightly. By now, they stopped walking and were facing each other.

"You know Potter? You're probably gonna just go right back to him! And he's gonna hurt you again." Reid said, as he took a step closer to her.

"Why don't you shut up Reid." Danielle said getting angry.

"Why don't you make me Potter?!" Danielle started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He snapped.

"You sounded just like you did back when we were 3." She said in a squeaky voice. Reid's face turned bright red, and Danielle couldn't tell if he was angry or blushing.

"Do you have any idea how stupid I was?" He snapped.

"Seriously you've only gotten stupider." She smirked.

[Flashback

_"That's a good blocks tower Moni." Danielle smiled. _

"thank chu." She smiled putting her last block on top. "Ah my maser piece is complete!" She said clapping.

"It's so rad!" Danielle said smiling.

"Blocks!" Reid said running to the block tower. He pushed the block tower down. Monica started to cry.

"Weid, you're a butt head! apolugize now!" Danielle snapped.

"Why don't you make me Danielle?" He said in a squeaky voice.

"Agg!" She said running after him. Reid started to run fast. "Get back qheere!" Danielle screamed..

"You're not ganna catch me..."Reid laugh taking off his diper. "WEEEEEEE!" He screamed running back and forth.

"Eww Weid put your diaper back on!" Danielle said walking back over to Monica.

"Ahh my eyes!" Monica said as the other boys started to laugh... They followed Reid's influence and took off their diapers. They started to run too...

"My broder is retarded." Riley said coming over to Danielle and Monica.

"You can says thad again." Monica and Danielle said at the same time.

"Weid's a retard." Danielle folded her arms.

"Oh be quite Dani, he isn't. My broder is okay sometimes..."

"YOu just said he was a retard!" Danielle said.

"Blah blah blahhhh!"

"I'm gonna go home. See you guys tomorrow." Danielle said walking to the corner and sitting down. 

"_Hey … are you guys oday?" Asked Tyler as he came back. Luckily his diaper was on too._

"_Dat was gwoss." Monica said, wrinkling her nose slightly. _

_Tyler just shrugged and said, "But it was fun!" _

_Danielle decided to come back. _

"_I thought you were going home?" Riley asked, cocking her head to the side. _

"_I thought I was too. But den Miss told me dat we still have twee more hours." Danielle said as she stood next to Tyler. _

"_Dat was fun!" said Caleb, as he came running back with Pogue. They both had their diapers on too. _

"_Yeah! We should do it again!" Pogue exclaimed. Then Reid joined them, with his diaper on. _

"_I told you guuyyss!" Reid said, stretching out the last word. _

"_Ew!" Exclaimed Riley, Danielle, and Monica at the same time._

(End Flashback)

"And then you helped re-build Monica's 'master piece'." Danielle said laughing.

"Shut up! I was stupid!" Reid said.

"Once again … you've only gotten stupider!" Danielle said, smirking and laughing. She turned around and walked to her next class.

Reid just glared at her, but then his glare turned into a little smile. He shook his head, and went to his next class. It's kinda weird for Reid to let people in and open up to them. Before you let people in, you have to trust them first though. To trust them, he has to be able to know them. Reid only trusts the other members of the Covenant and Danielle. They've known each other for such a long time and have grown up together. How could they not trust each other? He's not exactly Mr. Caring and Sharing, but he doesn't close himself off from the others completely either.

* * *

**So yeah if you want us to update, then you know review. Oh thanks for Faving the story but… If you fav, and alert it could you please give a review or something? Some feedback? Feedback is much appreciated so… Yeah… Anyway Review I guess. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Okay this chapter's pretty short. Uh **_Italics_** are thoughts. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight **

(Lunch)

"This is when I really start to miss Hogwarts…" Danielle said softly. "Nothing beats food made by house elves…" She sighed reminiscing.

"Are you always going to be putting this school down?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Danielle laughed.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Monica asked.

"I donno, I wanted to head back to Hogwarts but you know it's not allowed… I miss my brother so damn much you know. Hermione too. And even Ron even if he can be a jerk sometimes." She sat down.

Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sarah came close to us. "Hey Danielle…" Sarah and Kate said to here.

"Uh hi." She said softly not really understand why they were talking to her.

"Hey we'll be right back just going to get something to eat." Caleb said and him and Pogue went to get a sandwich or something.

"Hurry back." Sarah said smirking at Monica.

"Seriously just die…" Riley said under her breath.

"Yeah." Danielle said trying to keep her eyes from turning red… Danielle got up as if she was going to get a napkin.

"So Danielle, Me and Kate are having an exclusive party tonight at our dorm…" Sarah started.

"HOT! Oh my god! HOT!" Monica screamed and Danielle turned around to see Kate's steaming hot clam chowder all over Monica's blouse.

"OH HELLS NO!" Riley said about to punch Kate when Pogue rushed to her rescue.

"Riley!" Pogue snapped. "It was an accident."

"To hell it was!" Riley said getting pushed back a bit.

"She had it coming." Danielle heard Sarah smirk under her breath…

"Yeah well you've had this coming!" Danielle snapped punching her right in the face. Sarah was on the floor knocked out. "Oh how was that for an answer you bloody whore! Don't mess with my friends!"

"DANIELLE!" Caleb screamed.

"Why don't you shut up Golden boy she had it coming. She's been giving Monica dirty looks. If you don't believe me then you know what. You have no idea who I am. Because-"

"She never lies to her friends." Malfoy and Reid said coming behind her. They gave each other looks… Reid was thinking that Malfoy wasn't that bad… He doesn't like Danielle anymore so heh, it's cool.

"Oh and you know what Kate. You do anything to hurt my friends in any way again, you'll end up just like your whore-ish friend over there…"

"She isn't a whore!" Caleb snapped.

"Oh okay Caleb, you wouldn't fucking know! You're so bloody oblivious! You going to stick up for someone you've just met what was it two days ago, instead of a childhood friend that you've known almost all your bloody life!" She was really angry. "You know what fine. Go ahead. Screw you I'm skipping the rest of the day." She folded her arms and walked pass Caleb clashing shoulders with him. "Get your priorities straight." She said before she walked out the door.

"What. A. Bitch." Kate said.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Riley said.

"Yeah you're a whore!" Monica said loudly. Which surprised everyone because she was usually quite.

"Monica, Riley!" Pogue said a bit angry for calling her a whore.

"SHE JUST CALLED DANIELLE A BITCH!" They both screamed at Pogue. "You also need to get your priorities straight." They said walking out of the lunch room. Everything went quite.

"Well… Is Sarah okay?" Pogue asked not even caring that Riley and Monica left.

"Are you two retarded…? I'm going after my sister… Tyler just walked out." Reid said starting to walk.

"Damn Potter hit her hard…" Malfoy smirked walking out the door with Reid. "I hope she's okay." They both caught up to Monica, Riley, Tyler, and Danielle.

"I want everything to go back to the way things were when we were young…" Riley said.

"Pogue's mind is being controlled by bloody Kate… He's so damn whipped it's not even funny." Danielle added.

"Caleb doesn't care about our friendship." Monica said.

"That's not true Monica… he does care, he just thinks what Danielle did was wrong." Tyler said.

"To hell it was wrong." Danielle said. "Kate and her planned the whole thing. I heard Sarah say 'She had it coming.' So you know what she got what she had coming. She's going to be out like a light till tomorrow." Danielle smirked to herself.

"That was brilliant by the way. Just like good times back at Hogwarts." Malfoy said.

"I miss Hogwarts so much." Danielle said as a tear escaped an eye.

"It's okay Potter…" Reid said. "You have m- us." He said quickly. "You have us, you know all eight of us." He smiled.

"I wish my brother was here… I feel evil in these walls, and not just revenge evil… Voldemort kind of evil…" Her scar started to hurt when she saw Sarah and Kate pass them…

"Bitch!" They screamed.

"PISS OFF!" Danielle screamed. "how the hell did Sarah…" She said to herself. "I punched her hard… very hard… it's not." She tried to figure it out.

"She should still be unconscious…" Malfoy said.

"Maybe we should go to class…" Tyler said.

"Yeah…" Danielle said still puzzled. "Whatever. I'm going to get-"

"Ms. Potter pleas report to the dean's office…" Danielle smirked.

"Ok, I'm gonna go change my shirt." Monica said, looking down disgustedly at the clam chowder all over the front of her shirt.

"Ok, then I'll see you guys later, I guess." Danielle said as she began walking away, to Provost Higgins office.

"Trouble fallows me…" she said to herself as she walked to the dean's office. "I'm a stitch away from making it, and a scar away from falling apart." She sang. She loved the the song The (After) Life of the Party.

She walked down to the Dean's office once she came in she saw Pogue and Caleb next to the Dean. _ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?

* * *

_

**Okay Cliff Hanger huh? Well if I get a review I'll you know Post the next chapter. Uh I used a Fall Out Boy song again. "The (After) life of the Party" It's on their new CD Infinity on High, It's a really cool song. Uh yeah. Review and I'll add the new chapter. Or well if I Get 100 more Views… A Review will have it up faster by the way. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Okay Thanks for the review Aly! We totally appreshate it, Uh, for your questions you'll just have to find out… Uh There's a few more things I should point out in this chapter. (()) Are a ring tone. Or a Phone just ringing. The Boldness is a Text Message and well **_Italics_** like always are thoughts. Oh the () Are Scene changes. And that's about it. Un enjoy this Chapter and Thanks again Aly! You rock!

* * *

**

"Trouble fallows me…" she said to herself as she walked to the dean's office. "I'm a stitch away from making it, and a scar away from falling apart." She sang. She loved the (after) life of the Party.

She walked down to the Dean's office once she came in she saw Pogue and Caleb next to the Dean. _ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

(Back with everyone else)

Everyone separated to go to their next classes, except for Riley and Monica. They headed for their dorm rooms so that Monica could change her shirt. Once she changed her shirt, they both moved to leave the room.

"Wait!" Riley said, stopping Monica.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked her 'sister', wondering why she told her to stop. They had ten minutes to get to class and their class was very far from their dorm.

"Don't you think that it's a little weird how Danielle got called to the Provost's office?"

"Wouldn't it be because she hit Sarah?"

"Well yeah, but I think we should check up on her. I mean it's not fair that she gets in trouble for something that she had every right to do."

"Well, yeah that's true. So what do we do?"

"I was thinking we turn ourselves invisible and transport ourselves to the Provost's office." Riley said, rushing her sentence.

"But that'll take Using, and now is not a good time for us to start Using. Not with everyone's accession coming up soon."

"Then we won't Use our Ipswich powers. Danielle taught me a spell to do both things. We just have to hold hands, and I'll do the rest. As witches, these are our natural powers." Riley insisted.

"Ok then. Let's do it." Monica said, as they both picked up their backpacks. They both stood in front of each other.

(In the Provost's Office)

"Did it work?" Monica asked Riley.

Both girls opened their eyes to see themselves in the Provost's office. No one in the room noticed the girls. The girls looked down and couldn't see their bodies.

"Yup, it worked." Monica said. Riley nodded her head, in awe that she actually did it.

"Oh my god! What are Caleb and Pogue doing here?" Riley asked, shocked that the guys would be the ones to rat Danielle out.

"I can't believe they did that!" Monica said, just as shocked.

"Ms. Potter, I can't have you endangering my students." The dean started.

"Kate endangered my friend, what was I supposed to do not do anything? Monica might have a 3rd degree burn for all we know." She talked back to the dean.

"I don't know how to put this nicely Ms. Potter but you're expelled." Danielle's jaw dropped.

"Just for punching a girl?" she said as she started to cry… "I-I have to b-be here." She said. "You can't expel me!" She stopped crying, now experiencing anger more than anything.

"Sorry but Ms. Potter it's for the students here at Spencer. Their protection." The dean said. "You have until tomorrow to get all your things out of your dorm." He said.

"Fine… I fucking hate this school anyway." She said the last thing under her breath. "thanks Caleb, thanks Pogue." She walked out the door and closed the door. The door opened again and she smiled. "Hey guys." She said. "I see my magic comes in handy. I did learn that from a different book though… And seriously fuck this school." She shook her head.

"How'd you know?" Riley asked.

"I could feel your presence." She smiled still sad. "I'm going to go back to the dorm."

"I can't believe Caleb and Pogue ratted you out." Monica said.

"If I see them tonight I'm so killing them." Danielle said under her breath. "Seriously, I thought we were all friends." She said. "Now I don't think that anymore." She started to cry. "I HATE SARAH AND KATE!" She screamed loudly.

"Let's just go back to the dorm." Monica said not trying to make things worst.

"I'm so disliking Pogue and Caleb right now." Danielle said starting to walk. "I mean like really, I'd be one think of I got expelled by Kate and Sarah, but by Caleb and Pogue?" she shook her head in the disappointment.

**(('m a stitch away from making it. and A scar away from falling apart, falling apart))**

"That's smart Danielle have your phone not on vibrate…" Riley laughed.

**Danielle what happened?**

**-Reid**

**After school bring everyone to my dorm okay? Everyone except Caleb and Pogue… . **

**-Danielle**

"Who was it?" Monica asked.

"Reid." She said looking down. So for the rest of the walk they shared an awkward silence. Danielle started to pack up her stuff… She sat on her bed and waited for Reid, Tyler, and Malfoy to get here… There was a knock at door and Danielle moved her hand and the door opened.

"Danielle what's up?" Reid said coming into the room and noticing the bags. "No… you didn't get." He stopped himself.

"Yep I got deported." Danielle said jokingly.

"Don't try to lighten this up Potter." Monica said offend. "Pogue and Caleb got you expelled." She snapped.

"THEY GOT YOU EXPELLED!" Tyler, Malfoy, and Reid screamed.

"Yeah." Danielle said folding her arms.

"Oh if Caleb doesn't like me to use now he's going to get a rude awakening." Reid said. "When I'm pounding his face in." Reid said about to run out the door.

"Reid Wilson Garwin don't you dare do something stupid!" Danielle snapped. "Plus I get first dibs." She smirked.

"I like the way you think Potter. But I want to help." Reid smirked.

"Of course you like the way she thinks." Riley smirked.

"What was that?!" Reid snapped.

"Oh nothing." Riley started to laugh. She shared a glance with Monica and they both laughed silently.

"So what are we going to do about this, You can't just leave. Dumbledore wants you here." Malfoy said.

"I donno, I guess I can transfigure myself to look different it's not a big deal I'll just look like Danielle Porter." She smiled.

"Hhm… It would be better right?" Monica said. "I mean Kate and Sarah aren't going to know who you are…"

"Exactly, think about it I can be a spy…" She smirked. "I'd be like, 'are you Kate and Sarah? Voldemort sent me.' And if they said yes and I'm so kicking their asses." She laughed.

"One problem there Potter… Voldemort is going to tell them about what your last name used to be… He told my dad…" Malfoy said.

"Fuck." She said folding her arms. "Whatever. I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas to see if they're evil. Why do I feel Pogue and Caleb are under the imperious curse?" She said to herself.

"Because knowing if your hunches are right about them they probably are…" Malfoy said.

"That means… They might make them attack one of us." She said.

"Okay, Okay hold up a bit. We have no idea what the hell you two are talking about." Reid and Riley said at the same time.

"Isn't it simple?" Danielle knew that voice. "They're basically being controlled by one of the unforgivable curses." Harry said walking into the room…

"Oh my god, Harry!" Danielle screamed leaping at him.

"Potter!? You're supposed to be here in like a week not now!" Malfoy said.

"Dumbledore sent me… Here Danielle." He handed Danielle a note.

"Ms. Potter I am shock you got expelled on the first day of school." Danielle rolled her eyes. "But from what I see you did the right thing… I still have my doubts on Sarah and Kate being death eaters but you may be right. Harry will be staying at Spencer with you and I will try to pull some muggle connections to reinstate you. Please be careful…" She shook her head. "How the hell does he know about all these things?"

"I told him?" Malfoy said.

"Plus if you forgot already Dani, I can see through your eyes when I close mine." Harry laughed.

"Oh bite me." She rolled her eyes. "See Sarah and Kate are evil!!" She snapped. "Oh man if Pogue and or Caleb attack me… Then we'll know for sure right? I mean c'mon they are controlling them."

"I donno Danielle." Malfoy said. "Maybe they just love them."

"B.S! Caleb just met Sarah!" Danielle snapped. "Think a bit Malfoy."

"Well sorry, but I donno I have to side with Dumbledore on this one… You did think-" Danielle cut him off.

"She attacked me how the hell could I not think Rei was evil? Do you understand once someone attacks me I feel like they're evil. I'm Danielle Potter for god's sake. Like I would be evil." She said.

"Someone's egotistical." Reid laughed. Monica and Riley shared another look.

_They are so perfect for each other then! _Riley thought.

_Yeah they are! _Monica thought back. They were using their Ipswich powers to communicate telepathically.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Reid!" Danielle snapped not really wanting to deal with this. Malfoy didn't believe her which pissed her off.

"Why don't-" Reid got cut off by Tyler who hit him on the arm. Tyler just shook his head at how Reid was about to continue making Danielle mad.

"I can't believe you don't believe Me Malfoy!" She snapped.

"I'm just saying Potter…" Malfoy said putting his hands up.

"Fine. Whatever." Her eyes turned black and red. "Maybe they aren't even evil. Maybe they aren't controlling them." She said.

"Yeah maybe. But they totally ratted you out." Riley said.

"Yeah and you gotta admit … they would never do that on purpose." Monica added.

"Maybe they didn't it's not like they were talking, they sorta looked sad." Danielle said, agreeing with Monica. "More like stoic but whatever. Maybe Sarah walked in with them before and was like 'I need to go see the school psychologist' and she went smirking away like the whore she is."

"Maybe, let's just get your stuff to our house." Monica and Tyler said.

"You can take my room." Monica laughed. "We can have a sleep over!" Monica said excitingly.

"Uh don't we do that all the time?" Danielle asked.

"Oh whatever can't let me have my fun." She folded her arms.

"Sorry." She smiled. So all seven of them went to the Simms Manor. Danielle settled there and sat on Monica's bed.

They were all just hanging out in Monica and Tyler's living room for a few hours.

**((Ring, Ring, Ring))**

"Hello?" Danielle asked picking up her cell phone.

"Hello Ms. Potter, Sarah Wenham said it was all a misunderstanding and you may come back to Spencer." The provost said.

"Oh okay…?" She said not believing Sarah had the nerve to do that.

"Yes so I except to see you in school tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah okay, thank you sir." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Monica asked.

Danielle sighed. "Let's pack my stuff back up, I gotta go to the dorm." She rolled her eyes but Monica, Riley, Harry, Malfoy, Tyler, and Reid smiled.

"I'm happy now!" Monica smiled as she said that in her squeaky voice.

"Hell yeah we are!" Riley added.

"I mean c'mon school would be so boring without you." Tyler added.

"Yeah…" Reid added not really sure if he should say what he was really thinking. They went back to Spencer and placed Danielle's stuff in the right places. Harry ended up staying in Tyler and Reid's dorm… They hung out for a little bit more until it was like 8. Danielle and Harry caught up and Harry had a bad feeling about Sarah also… He hadn't met chase yet so Danielle thought it would be best if she didn't tell him yet.

Knowing Harry's protectiveness, he would have been flipping out.

* * *

**Okay well, Harry doesn't know about Chase right now, I kinda forgot to include this… Harry and Danielle have a connection, they know how each other feel, and well on occasions Harry can see what Danielle see, if she really wants him too. Anyway another Fall Out Boy References. It's the same song as before. "The (After) Life of the Party" If anyone Reviews I'll add the 10****th**** Chapter! So obviously Review! Please! **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Okay I have some new things in this chapter of course you all should know by now **_Italics_ **are thoughts and or flash backs. () Are scene changes, (()) are ring tones, and the new one is ****Side Conversation.**** In the side conversation no one can hear except the two or more characters talking to each other. Thanks for the Review by the way. Okay well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not that long but it's alright.

* * *

**

Knowing Harry's protectiveness, he would have been flipping out.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

(A Few Weeks Later)

A few weeks passed since the whole expelled thing. Caleb and Pogue were still you know acting not like themselves, and Harry had not only a bad feeling about Sarah, but about Kate, and Chase. "My scar hurts every time I see them." He told Reid.

"Well maybe they have Voldemort in them." He was a moron.

"Reid, just shut up okay?" Danielle asked. "Like really stick to your book of damnation." She said quietly. "Our magic is way different than yours, you don't have the same instincts that we do." She said not trying to piss him off.

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help." He said folding his arms.

"Well thanks… then I guess…" She said softly. "Can't believe the Fall Fest is like next week." She said softly.

"Yeah." Harry and Reid said at the same time. Riley took Reid by the arm and pulled him away.

**Reid/Riley**

"What is your problem?" asked Riley.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"Just ask her our already!" Riley said.

"Shut up. I'm not ready yet." Reid contradicted.

"Well if you don't hurry Malfoy's going to ask her." Riley smirked.

"Why would he do that? He doesn't like her anymore." He said.

"Okay you think that Reid." She walked away back to everyone else

(Back to everyone else)

"Ya know Monica… I have a really bad feeling about Fall Fest." Harry said to Monica.

"How come?" She asked, turning her attention to Harry.

"Because I donno, something bad is going to happen…" He said. "Danielle thinks so too so I reckon she's right about these things."

"Well you two have to stop acting so emo." Tyler added. "Seriously you guys have been becoming gloomier by the day." He was right. Harry and Danielle have been becoming gloomier because they knew what they felt; something wicked evil was coming, and was already there.

"Eh We have Gym…" Danielle said. "Swimming once again, like really do you do anything else other then swim?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting annoyed having to use my magic to fix my hair after I get it wet." She was lazy.

"That's because you're lazy." Monica said. Reid came over.

"Yeah Potter you're really lazy." He smirked.

"And you're really annoying sometimes." She folded her arms.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Reid asked referring to her arms folding.

"For your info I do what's your bloody point?" She snapped.

"Nothing." He said simply as they all walked to Gym.

(In Gym Class)

Normally, they would be swimming in Gym class, but today they were shocked to see volleyball nets up.

"Well, at least we're not swimming today." Monica said.

"Hey … there's nothing wrong with swimming. We like it." Tyler said, motioning to him and Reid who was nodding his head.

"That's because you guys are on the swim team." Riley said, as she, Danielle, and Monica walked towards the Girl's Locker room.

"Well, you know … swimming is a great sport so it's basically an easy A." Reid said, as they followed the girls.

As soon as they got towards the Girl's Locker room door, they were stopped by all three girls turning around.

"Guys!" Monica said, laughing. "Don't even think about it!"

"Yeah, bro. Just go to your locker room." Riley said, as she and Danielle laughed.

"What? Oh, ew!" Reid said, as he realized they were near the Girl's Locker room. Normally, he wouldn't have a problem being near there, but he did have a problem when his sister was near there too.

Reid, Tyler, and Harry all jumped back, since their sisters were about to go inside.

Malfoy, however just stood there and smirked.

"You know you're not coming inside right?" asked Riley.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked. He was about to continue when Reid cut him off.

"Because that's not happening." Reid said.

"Yeah, Malfoy. Let's just go." Harry added.

"C'mon dude. Can you play volleyball? Any of you?" Tyler asked, as the four boys walked to their locker room. They walked in and they saw Caleb, Chase and Pogue talking to each other. Harry winced to the pain he felt in his scar.

"You know I really, Seriously don't trust that Chase guy." Harry said to Tyler.

"Didn't Danielle tell you he's been asking a lot about her since they met?" Tyler said.

"No she didn't." Harry was kinda mad at Danielle for not telling him. They did tell each other everything.

"So yeah Potter, ooh what to say about that one…" Chase smirked. "She's a feisty one isn't she? Hot headed but that just adds to her 'appeal." He smirked which made Harry angry and surprisingly Reid mad…

"WHAT?!" They both screamed at the same time.

"How dare him talk about my sister like that! I'll kick his ass!" Harry snapped about to walk over to Chase and hurt him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa chill there Potter…" Malfoy said grabbing his shoulder. "No need to make an unnecessary scene here."

"If he talks about Potter like that again I swear to God…" Reid said under his breath folding his arms. Harry heard him but didn't say anything.

"Hhm You know Sarah She's the best girl I've have ever met. She's got that body karate going on, and not to mention she's smart." Caleb said.

"You know what lately I'm not liking Golden Boy." Tyler snapped. "Who the hell does he think he is. Saying that whore is the best girl he's met." He folded his arms. "What a dickhead. He's almost worst then Aaron all of a sudden." He added to it.

"They've changed. Pogue didn't even like Chase when he came." Reid added.

"Well Chase seems like an ass… If he ever says that about my sister." Harry said clenching his fist. Harry got really ticked off when someone said something rude, or disrespectful to his sister, because even before they knew they were brother and sister Danielle had his back for everything.

"What about Riley?" Chase asked Pogue.

"Eh, she doesn't act girly… I don't like that." Reid's eyes went black.

"Reid…" Tyler said. "Let it go. Danielle and Monica don't act girl either." He added. "If anything happens when we play volleyball then we'll do something. If Danielle doesn't first…" Tyler laughed.

"She'll be kicking their asses." Malfoy laughed.

"Yeah she will, she is a bigger hot head then you Garwin." Harry added.

"Ha-ha very funny Potter." Reid said with sarcasm. They started to get ready.

(back with the girls)

"You know what Sarah, I don't need your bloody pity, and I'm not grateful you bloody got me back into here. So you know what Piss the hell off!" Danielle snapped about to push her but then stopped herself. "You're not worth!" She said getting in her face. "Hhmp prep." She rolled her eyes and walked to her locker.

"Why does she always start with us?" Monica said.

"Because she has nothing else better to do!" Danielle snapped loud enough for Sarah to hear.

"Seriously can you get anymore middle school?" Riley smirked.

"Put your hands in the air and don't make a sound but don't get the wrong idea. We're going to shoot you, we're going to shoot you." Danielle sang randomly. Yeah she's a fall out boy whore.

"Ow I think my ears just bled." Kate said walking pass Monica, Riley, and Danielle.

"Oh my eyes!" Riley snapped at her. "I hate her."

"Who doesn't?" Monica said.

"Don't even say it." Danielle stopped Riley from saying Pogue. "I still think they're being controlled… Pogue was never this much whipped before… And Caleb doesn't strike me to be someone who would fall in love so easily. Especially to someone who he doesn't even know."

"Danielle are you going to stop being so emo?" Riley asked.

"Oh c'mon my emo-ness can't be that bad…" She said laughing.

"No seriously when I'm around you, you make me feel like all the happiness gets sucked away." Danielle laughed.

"Holy shit I'm a Dementor." She laughed harder.

"Okay… Not even going to ask." Riley said starting to get dress… They all got dressed and once they went out of the locker room They saw their brothers and Malfoy waiting for them…

"Ya know… I want to hit Sarah's face with a volleyball and leave an indent." Danielle laughed.

"Seriously go ahead." Riley and Monica said at the same time.

"Oh I will." She smirked. Harry just shook his head at her. "Fine I won't…"

"I don't want you to get expelled again…" Harry said. "And I don't believe you haven't told me about Chase." He said.

"Uh, I wanted to handle it myself. He's gay anyway." Danielle said.

"Yeah, he has a thing for Danielle." Monica whispered.

"He does not, if he did… I'd say hell no get the hell away from me before I rip off your-"

"Whoaa Potter, too much information for a man to take." Malfoy said cutting her off.

"Sorry, having an episode… But seriously…"

"She'd so say that." Tyler and Monica said.

"Of course she would, she can't stand that kid… And neither can I." Reid and Riley said.

"Hey I want to have a twin moment with my brother/sister!" Harry and Danielle said at the same time.

"Happy?" Monica asked.

"Very." They smiled. Chase came over to them.

"Are you guys ready to beat the girls?" He smirked Danielle's eyes turned Red but quickly made them turn green again. "Oh hello Danielle." He smiled looking at her.

"Hi." She said folding her arms. He walked away. "asshole." She said softly.

"Let's just go." Reid said folding his arms and starting to walk to the gym.

"What's wrong with him?" Riley asked.

"Seriously if you have no clue then I have no clue…" Monica said scratching the back of her head. All 6 of them walked behind Reid. They went into the gym and lucky them Caleb, Pogue, and Chase were on Tyler, Harry, Malfoy, and Reid's team. Sarah and Kate were on Danielle, Monica, Kira, and Riley's team.

"Great…" Riley sighed.

"I can't even hit Sarah's face now." Danielle folded her arms. "But I can deal with Chase's instead." She smiled evilly. So they started to play.

"Oh I want to serve first!" Sarah said right when Danielle was about to serve the ball…

"No fair I was here first!" She snapped. "You know what fine. Be the prep you are, it's not going to go over anyway." She said throwing the ball at her and she took a place next to Monica. "Whore" She shook her head.

"She isn't a whore you are Potter." Danielle looked head of her to see Caleb saying that to her.

"EXCUSE ME!" She said. "Oh that's it I'm so kicking your ass in Volleyball." She folded her arms.

"Did he just call you a whore?" Monica asked.

"Yeah." She said as Sarah hit the ball over the net and Harry hit it back. Monica and Riley set Danielle up for the ball and she jumps up and spikes the ball. She got a point. Sarah 'accidentally' misses going over the net and it's the boy's ball. Reid hits it over and Kira sends it back. Chase sets Pogue up for a spike and he spikes the ball but Danielle bumps it up into the air and Monica hits it over.

"Good job Danielle." Riley said who was behind her.

"Thanks It was No-" The ball hit Danielle right in the head and she hits the ground hard… "Ahhhh!" She screamed feeling her head. Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, and Chase started to laugh. Danielle felt her head. There was not only a big bump but when she felt the back of her head she felt a warm liquid.

"DANIELLE!" Harry and almost everyone else scream.

"I-I can't heal myself around these people…" Danielle said softly. "Wh-who did this?" She asked holding he head.

"Caleb…" Riley said covering her mouth.

"He-He used on me…" She said getting up… She held the back of her head. "Does this prove it?" She asked not caring about the whole healing thing… She held the back of he head and she started to heal herself.

"Danielle are you okay?" Harry said.

"Yeah great…" She said with sarcasm.

"Well Potter, I think you were right about them." Malfoy said. "So when do we kick their asses." He said folding his arms.

"We don't… They attack us first." She said getting up. "They'll be at Nicky's tonight right? Then you know what I'm going back to the dorm and staying there since this is out last period…" She walked to coach. "Coach may I please go back to my dorm… I don't feel so good." She said and the coach looked at her and then nodded.

"Okay go ahead Potter, this better not happen again." He said.

"It won't count on it." She said walking to the locker room and getting changed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DANVERS?!" Reid screamed. "first you tell me not to use, and then you use purposely on Danielle. Yeah she does have superpowers but what the hell gives you the right to do that, she had her back turned!" Reid said the superpowers, and used part very softly.

"She's been pissing me off lately." He folded his arms.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Harry, Tyler, Monica, and Reid screamed. Riley and Draco went to see if Danielle was actually okay.

"Just leave me the hell alone." He snapped at everyone.

"I swear to god, if you hurt my sister or any of us Danielle, and myself will kill you." Harry snapped.

"Exactly that goes twice for me!" Reid and Tyler said. "You may be our so called 'brother' but knowing…" They stopped themselves. Caleb and Pogue had to have broken the covenant, being controlled or not, even though it's pretty obvious that they were.

Gym class went by slowly because everyone lost their trust for Caleb and Pogue, because well they were being controlled.

* * *

**Okay well it wasn't that exciting in this chapter. Next chapter is though. I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not, but Danielle can heal herself, it's one of her superpowers. There is a Fall Out Boy Song in this one too, or a part. The line is, "****Put your hands in the air and don't make a sound but don't get the wrong idea. We're going to shoot you, we're going to shoot you." It's from the song "It's hard to say I Do, when I really Don't." Review and I'll add Chapter Eleven as soon as possible. Please Review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Oh okay Sorry I'm a bit late for this chapter. It's a pretty long chapter I hope you all like it. () are scene changes Italics like always are thoughts, (()) Ringtones, or ringing of a phone. Uh it's a little boring in the beginning but it gets better.

* * *

**

"Exactly that goes twice for me!" Reid and Tyler said. "You may be our so called 'brother' but knowing…" They stopped themselves. Caleb and Pogue had to have broken the covenant, being controlled or not, even though it's pretty obvious that they were.

Gym class went by slowly because everyone lost their trust for Caleb and Pogue, because well they were being controlled.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

(After School)

Since Gym was their last period, everybody decided that after they got dressed, they would all head over to the Garwin Mansion. Riley and Draco finally caught up with Danielle and convinced her to go back to Reid and Riley's place with the rest of them. The rest of them were all for it when they were told of the plan in their locker rooms. Danielle drove her Ford Fusion, with Harry and Draco, while Tyler drove his Hummer with Reid, Riley, and Monica.

They pulled up into their long driveway at the same time, and parked their cars. They all stepped into the manor and walked towards the living room.

"Let's go play some pool." Reid said, as he walked towards the pool table that was on the other side of the room. Tyler, Harry, and Draco followed him. They decided to play Reid and Tyler verses Harry and Draco.

"Oh wow. Do they always play pool?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah." Riley said, laughing.

"Pretty much." Monica answered, laughing.

"Well what do we do now?" Danielle asked, looking around.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" Riley asked Danielle and Monica.

"How about we just walk around the manor? Give Danielle a tour?" Monica suggested.

"Ok." Riley agreed, shrugging while Danielle nodded.

"Sure … why not?" Danielle asked. "It's not like we've had time to before. Although, we did tour the Simms' Manor."

"Yeah, well let's start with upstairs. Oh and don't tell Reid … you know he'll probably make some perverted joke about us starting upstairs." Riley warned, rolling her eyes at her brother's immaturity.

"Oh my god … you're right." Danielle said, as she too rolled her eyes. Monica just laughed, knowing that Reid would really say something like that.

All three girls made their way upstairs. They walked around awhile, since the upstairs of the Garwin Manor was kinda big. Soon, they came across two rooms that were across the hall from each other. The one on the left was Riley's room, Danielle knew because they've all been in Riley's room before. Everyone also knew that the room across from Riley, on the right, was Reid's room. But, Danielle hasn't really been in it before. It's not like she wasn't aloud. It was more like they didn't have time for it since they all either spent a lot of time either at the dorms, Nicky's, or someone's Manor.

"This is Reid's room huh?" Danielle asked, as she looked at the door opposite Riley's room.

"Yup. You've never seen it?" Riley asked, as she leaned against the wall.

"No … she hasn't. When did we have the time to show her?" Monica asked, as she leaned on the wall near Reid's door.

"Can we go in?" Danielle asked. "Do you think Reid would get mad if we went in?"

"Probably … but you don't care do you?" Riley asked, smirking.

"Not really." Danielle snorted, as Riley opened the door and Danielle, Riley, and Monica all stepped inside.

"Wow." Danielle said, as she took in the cleanness of the room. She would have expected to see posters of half naked woman around on the wall, along with pictures of cars, and rock bands.

"Yeah … we all tend to keep all of our rooms clean at the Manors." Riley said, not at all shocked at the cleanness of Reid's room. Danielle looked at Monica, who was nodding her head in agreement. She wasn't shocked either. They've probably been in here before.

"Whenever we have guests over, or basically people that our parents want to impress, well let's say that we keep our image clean if our rooms are clean. The guests always want tours. Anyways, it makes the parents happy, the guests happy, and of course we're happy as long as our parents let us do what we want." Monica explained to Danielle, who was confused.

"Oh," Danielle said. She walked over and sat down on Reid's bed. Monica sat on his computer chair while Riley sat on the other side of his bed, laying down a little.

"Are all of your parents always gone?" Danielle asked. She couldn't remember in the last few weeks if she's seen most of the Covenant member's parents.

"Well, they're gone most of the year. They come back for holidays and birthdays. But, if they're late or they can't make it in time then they usually call us or send us something. We don't really expect them to be home a lot because we've kinda gotten used to it." Riley said, explaining as she leaned over on her elbow.

"So what … you guys run the Manors?" Danielle asked, "How can you do that? You guys are only minors."

"We have people that check in on us, but that's kinda rare. Our parents talk to us through emails sometimes, though but not usually. They've told all the people that work here in the Manors to do as we instruct and if they have any issues, they can report back to our parents. But, there's never been any issue. I mean it's not like we're gonna take advantage of the people who work here or anything. And as for their businesses and estates, they can take care of that themselves while they're 'traveling'." Monica added as she spun around in the computer chair.

"Oh yeah … they have to travel place to place. That's got to suck." Danielle said, as she felt kinda bad for them.

"It's not too bad. We all have certain amount of money we are allowed to use every month that we can access by ourselves." Riley said, shrugging.

"Hey, it's good that you parents came up with that at least." Danielle said, leaning back in the bed. "They could've just left you with a lot money and not care about how much you use."

"They did!" Monica said laughing slightly, "But we decided how much to use every month. Let me tell you … not easy trying to come up with a reasonable amount for everybody. Even though we all have separate accounts, it was only fair we all had to take out the same amount. We don't do it at the same time. Whenever we want."

"Ugh .. I remember that. Every time Caleb said a price, Reid just kept raising. And we ended up with what we agreed on before Reid opened his big mouth." Riley remembered, covering her eyes slightly at how aggravating her older brother could be.

"Heh, I just have a large pile of gold with mine and Harry's name on it." Danielle said off-handedly, "And let me tell you … it is HUGE!" she bragged sarcastically. They all started laughing at how subtly Danielle had stated it.

"Laughing about all the money we own huh?" Reid asked, coming into the room. The guys had started to look for where the girls had wondered off to after their game of pool. They left off Reid and Tyler in the lead. They were wondering if the girls wanted to join in.

"What are you guys doing in my room? And on my bed?" Reid asked, smirking in Danielle's direction.

"Didn't I tell you he would make a joke like that if he found out?" Riley asked, rolling her eyes once again.

"What do you guys want?" Monica asked, looking at all four guys.

"Wanna play some pool?" Tyler offered the girls.

"Well if you really want us to school you guys …" Danielle trailed off, smirking at Reid.

"Ha … bring it on." Reid challenged.

"Alright, alright. Let's go … Romeo." Riley said, ushering everyone out of the room. She smirked at Reid when she called him Romeo.

"Please … Reid? Romeo? Hardly." Danielle remarked, rolling her eyes.

"If he's Romeo, then I guess you're Juliet, huh?" Riley asked, smirking in Danielle's direction. Danielle just glared at her.

"Oh please." Reid scoffed. "Romeo and Juliet? That has got to be one of the worst Shakespeare plays ever! All that forbidden love shit. Screw it!"

"Wow … someone has issues with forbidden love." Monica remarked, chuckling.

"Shut up! I do not." Reid remarked.

"I'm just saying. The whole 'forbidden love shit' as you stated, isn't all bad. Its kinda sweet. Well, except when they kill themselves in the end. Yeah … that's kinda useless." Monica said, laughing slightly at the end.

"You obviously don't understand it Reid." Danielle added, "it actually has a lot of references to sex and how that's the only thing that girls do. Have sex and make babies." Danielle scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Are we gonna play pool or what?" Harry asked, changing the subject since he was starting to feel uncomfortable, and they made their way downstairs.

"You know Garwin, I don't appreciate you turning my brother into a pool addict." Danielle said, shaking her head as she saw her brother set up the pool balls.

"Alright, girls against boys?" Draco asked, as he stood with his pool stick, leaning a little on the pool table.

"Well, there are more boys." Monica stated.

"It's ok. We'll go easy on you guys." Tyler said, smirking slightly.

"Don't worry. There's no need to go easy on us." Monica said, as she walked over to where the sticks were lined up against the wall in their holders. "Can we break?" Monica asked.

"Sure … go ahead." Reid said.

Monica poised her pool stick, and measured the distance where she was, where the ball would, and the distance to the corner pocket. She hit the white ball and the white ball hit the red ball. The red ball immediately went into the left corner pocket.

"Would you look at that." Monica said, imitating Reid slightly. She, Danielle, and Riley laughed at that while the other guys tried to hold in their laughter since the girls got the first point. Reid stood straight, but had a proud look on his face.

"I've taught you well grasshopper." Reid said, bowing slightly, causing the others to laugh.

It seemed that in that short time, they all forgot about their problems and issues at the moment.

(Nicky's)

"Oh just be quite Malfoy, you and Reid are just mad at me and Danielle because we both schooled you guys." Riley smirked.

"You could say that again I mean are they so sexist that girls can't win at say, a boyish game?" Monica laughed.

"Yeah Malfoy's pretty sexist." Danielle laughed.

"Oh shut up." He said.

"I got you a water Danielle." Harry said having a cup of butter bear in his hand.

"They have butter bear what the hell and you got me water!?" She snapped. "arrg." She folded her arms. "Whatever I'm not much of a drinker anyway." She said softly starting to get up and walk over to the juke box.

"He finally got a new one huh?" Riley smirked, coming over with Monica.

"Yeah I guess, it's nice a shinny… You might want Reid to stay away from it, he might get distracted." Monica said which got the three of them to laugh.

"You're so mean…" Danielle said in a squeaky voice. "So ahem… What song?" She asked.

"Just put a fall out boy song, you know you want too." Riley smirked.

"Yeah I do but I don't want to seem that I'm obsessed with them I mean Hermione is Pete's cousin…" She said dropping a name.

"Well aren't you just a name dropper?" Monica smirked.

"No he's just so you know cool! He wears guy-liner!" Danielle smiled.

"Okay, Potter let's not get into your fantasies now…" Riley smiled.

"First of all Gross, he's like 27… 10 years older than me… Second of all He's one of my mates." She smiled.

"Okay whatever, just pick a song already!" Riley said.

"Yeah Danielle how long does it take?" Monica folded her arms, getting a little impatient.

"Okay, Okay, Hhm…" She thought about it. She stood there for five minutes not knowing to choose 'The pros and cons of breathing' or 'Bang the Doldrums.'

"DANIELLE! Hurry upp!" Monica wined…

"Okay fine… b143." She said pushing in the numbers and letter for that matter. It was actually not a fall out boy song for some reason… It was 'Our time is now' by Plain white t's… "I didn't pick this song… I could have sworn." She looked at the numbers again… "Yeah I pressed b143 which is 'Bang the Doldrums!' What the hell?" She said.

"I donno dude." Riley said.

"Someone changed the song when you pressed the buttons?" Monica asked.

"I guess…" Danielle said as she started to walk away. "At least it's a decent song. Don't like it as much as a fall out boy one but oh well." She said to Harry.

"Ahh." Danielle and Harry said holding their scars. "Bad feeling…"

"Danielle what's wrong? Harry? What's wrong?" Riley and Monica said coming over to them.

"I need some air." Danielle said walking out side of Nicky's. She sat on a keg and sighed.

"Potter what's wrong?" Reid asked coming outside.

"I have a bad feeling… Reid Look out!" Danielle ran and pushed Reid to the ground and a keg was about to hit her when she flipped up into the air and now was flying…

"Dude what the fuck!" Reid snapped looking at Caleb…

"Okay what the hell just Hap-" Monica, Tyler, Draco, Harry, and Riley were shock to see Caleb using his powers to throw kegs and other things at a flying Danielle. She landed on the ground.

"You know what tough guy, you want to see who's powers are stronger then you know what bring it!" Danielle said flipping to the side because of an energy ball…

"Stay still!" Caleb said. "heh…" He said evilly throwing an energy ball at Harry…

"OH HELLS NO!" Danielle screamed kicking the energy ball back at Caleb. "You can attack me but when you attack my brother that's when you cross the line." She snapped. She ran to Caleb and kicked him in the balls.

"Ooh… That's gotta hurt." Monica said feeling Caleb's pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DANVERS?!" Reid, Riley, and Tyler screamed at the same time. "Attacking your own friends? This is nothing like your golden boy self!"

"Snap. Out. Of. It!" Danielle said punching and kicking Caleb. "Arrg!" She kicked Caleb into the glass beer bottles and he was knocked out…

"Yeah… He's out cold." Monica said examining his body… "What should we do?"

"I donno… Seriously, you're stronger then Caleb?" Reid asked looking at Danielle…

"I don't know?" Danielle snapped. "Like that matters now, he attacked me. I'm going to go up to Sarah and Kate and kick their asses." Danielle got stopped by Harry.

"Shouldn't you heal him first?" Harry asked cocking an eye brow.

"I always have to do the right thing don't I?" She walked over to Caleb's body pulled it out of the glass and she held a hand over him… "Petrificus Totalus." She said and he was as stiff as a board. She healed him and he woke up…

"Danielle? Wh-why can't I move?" He asked. "ah my head, I can't remember anything from the last couple of weeks." Danielle shook her head.

"OF course you can't. You got yourself controlled by Sarah and Kate." Monica snapped.

"Sarah? And Kate? That can't be possible." He said.

"You wanna bet golden boy? You attacked me twice today. It was once at school, with a damn volleyball, and just now by throwing kegs and energy balls at me." Danielle snapped.

"I-I would never use on any of my friends." He said.

"Exactly, You were being controlled." Riley said. "You made everyone angry… You suck." Riley said getting angry at him.

"You're supposedly the leader of our group Caleb, and you get yourself put under a stupid spell? C'mon Dude." Tyler said. Danielle, Harry, and Draco ahem-ed him. "Okay not stupid… A dark magical spell?!" He snapped.

"That's better." Danielle smirked.

"The imperious curse Caleb… One of the unforgivable curses. You were basically a stupid action figure. You did their bidding you were their puppet." Reid said.

"How the hell did you know that?" Danielle asked.

"Pfft, I've done my reading, what I can't read about other magic?" He snapped smiling.

"Just, shocked…" She stared blankly at Reid.

"Are you serious?" Caleb said. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I don't even like Sarah… I just wanted to show her around… I never actually liked her like that." Caleb said…

"We never said you did?" Monica and Tyler said at the same time…

"Seriously Caleb, we expected better from you… you got lured into one of their traps…" Riley said.

"We need to stick together from now on." Draco added piping up.

"Good idea Malfoy." Harry said.

"I think we shouldn't stay at our dorms anymore, who knows what They did…" Monica said. "So we'll make the living arrangements when we leave now…"

"Yeah there you go taking charge." Danielle smiled.

"Uh Danielle… Can you, you know allow me to move?" Caleb asked.

"Wait…" Danielle said holding his head she was scanning his brain… "You told them everything about us Caleb… Even that I have superpowers, well that's just brilliant… You broke the covenant… They need to die." Danielle smirked.

"Calm down Danielle, We already know Kate and Sarah are evil, we just need to you know make a plan." Tyler said.

"Pogue still being controlled." Caleb said.

"Yeah." All seven of them looked down.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Caleb asked.

"They're in hiding." Danielle said simply. "They sent you here to try to kill me, and your friends. They underestimated me. As people usually do." She looked at Reid. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay so what now?" Monica said.

"Let's just hang out at My house." Riley said. "Let's make a plan…"

"Yeah… Caleb go with Tyler cause seriously, I'm so disappointed in you right now." Danielle said starting to walk to her ford fusion.

"I don't want to go with him!" Reid snapped.

"Neither do I!" Monica snapped too. Yeah Monica liked Caleb, but she didn't want to you know be in the same car as him right now.

"Fine." Danielle said. "Follow me." She replied stoically. They all got to Danielle's car. Monica sat in the middle of Harry and Draco in the back… Reid called shot gun which Danielle just rolled her eyes to.

They drove there and Reid was being nosey. "What's in here?" He asked opening the glove box… He held a box. "Chocolate frogs?" He asked. "They aren't real frogs are they?" Danielle smirked.

"It's a charm." Danielle laughed.

"You're really nosey aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Why don't you shut up?" Reid snapped.

"Why don't you make me?" Draco smirked.

"Of course Danielle you get stuck with the two egotistical jackasses that have basically the same personality, and used to or have a thing for--" Monica laughed at that comment knowing it was true.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" Malfoy and Reid screamed.

"I don't think so Harry…" Danielle said. They drove to the Garwin Manor and once they reached there, Danielle started to look around.

* * *

**Okay So how was it? Was it good? Uh I wrote about Romeo and Juliet I like that play by William Shakespeare, and I didn't mean to you know bash it in anyway (if I even did) so if you're mad at me than I'm sorry. I also made two music references… One is "Our Time is Now" By the Plain white T's. And the other is "Bang the Doldrums." By Fall Out Boy. Uh if ****two**** people ****Review**** then I'll add Chapter Twelve. So Remember Review! Please!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Oi sorry we haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Uh Here's chapter Twelve finally Sorry for the wait. The **_Italics_** are thoughts and in this case a flash back. () are scene changes.

* * *

**

"SHUT UP POTTER!" Malfoy and Reid screamed.

"I don't think so Harry…" Danielle said. They drove to the Garwin Manor and once they reached there, Danielle started to look around.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

(Inside the Garwin Manor)

Once they reached there, Danielle excused herself from the others, while they all went to the living room, and sat around Caleb. Danielle started to look around for the bathroom. She figured that there was one upstairs. Going through the hallway Danielle finally found where Reid and Riley's rooms were. She didn't remember which of the rooms had bathrooms in them, so she figured that she would just use one of the ones in their bedrooms.

Danielle couldn't decide if she should use Riley's or Reid's.

"Enie, Meenie, Minie, Mo …" Danielle started, laughing to herself as she did it. Finally, she chose Reid's bathroom, since she couldn't finish the song.

Walking into Reid's room, Danielle looked around, and saw two doors again.

"I am so no doing that again." Danielle said, talking to herself, as she referred to the song she couldn't finish earlier.

She chose the door on her right. Walking over to it, she opened it. Looking inside, it was kinda obvious that it was a closet and not a bathroom. She was about to close the door when she saw something hidden against the wall of his closet.

"What's that?" Danielle said, as she pulled out the board.

"Oh … my … god." Danielle said, covering her mouth as she realized what it was.

It was a collage of photos of when they were younger. She could easily identify which child was which. All seven of them were in it.

She sat on Reid's bed as her eyes scanned all the photos pasted on the board in random order. There were pictures of them when they were toddlers all the way till they were thirteen. There were funny pictures too, all of them making weird faces at the camera or random moments caught on camera that looked hilarious in still shots.

"I guess he didn't finish it since I left." Danielle said softly. Her eyes landed on a picture of the two of them, when they were thirteen. Reid and Danielle were standing next to each other, both laughing and smiling at the camera with their arms swung around each other. What really caught her eye was the tear at the end of the photo. She wondered if Reid had took someone out. Then, looking on the other side of the board, she found the rest of the photo. Laughing silently to herself, Danielle realized that Reid put all the other five kids on the opposite side of the board.

Danielle remembered that day the picture was taken. They were all out celebrating Halloween, everyone's favorite holiday, other than Christmas and their birthdays of course. She remembered how Reid always mentioned that his birthday should be a national holiday.

In the picture Danielle was witch, which the guys thought was totally stereotypical but not really. She wore the Hogwarts uniform, which included a black robe, jeans, and white button down shirt. Her hair was up in a side pony tail. Reid went as a geek. His hair was gelled back, he wore thick rimmed black glasses, suspenders that went up, past his stomach, and knee high socks. But, he still had his signature fingerless black gloves. Reid had said so many times how he would never take off his gloves, even if they did clash with his Halloween costume. After all, 'It was his costume and his choice!' At least, that's what he said every time one of the other six children would make a comment about his costume.

Danielle also remembered how that it was at that Halloween party at the Garwin Mansion, where Reid and Danielle ended one of their fights. This fight was different because Danielle had held that grudge for a few weeks, before they called a truce.

Danielle thought back to what had caused that fight in the first place.

(Flashback)  
_  
Danielle was happy that she got to get out of the cramped, stuffy class room and out for fresh air. Thank god for Mr. Gray. At least he knew what 13 year olds needed; some fresh air and relaxation. She walked over to the swings and started to swing. She noticed someone had taken the swing next to her. She turned her head to see her rival, Wendy. _

Wendy was not as pretty as she thought, but she was popular anyway just because her dad owned several hang out spots in Ipswich. "So Daniel." She smirked.

"It's Danielle." she snapped quickly. "Don't ever call me Daniel."

"Oh someone's getting a bit bitchy." She said.

"WHY DON'T YOU BACK THE HELL OFF!" Danielle snapped getting up.

"Fine, I will." Wendy said getting up and walking over to the tire swing where Reid and Tyler were hanging out. Monica wasn't in Danielle's English class which made her sad. Because maybe if Monica was here she wouldn't feel so left out. She felt awkward alone with Reid and Tyler, even if she always would work with them. They knew she was the smartest one in class, so it would have been an easy A.

"Danielle!" Tyler said noticing Danielle on the swing alone. He came close to her and smiled. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing at all..." She said looking at Wendy laugh and giggle at what Reid was saying.

"Reid doesn't like her." He reassured her.

"Yeah, I know." She said looking down at her feet. "It's just Wendy annoys the crap out of me ya know. She's jealous of me so she tries to make my life a living hell." She folded her arms.

"Yeah I know, She hates you just because you're better looking and everyone likes you more."

"They don't like me more, she's more popular than me. I'm just that girl that hangs out with the sons and daughters of Ipswich." Danielle said she got up. "No one knows my bloody name." She snapped.

"Did you just say bloody?" Tyler laughed which got Danielle to laugh.

"Yeah I did..." Danielle smiled.

"Oh yes Reid I would love to go out with you." Wendy said loud enough for Danielle to hear.

"Yeah of course he doesn't like her. Tyler I hate Reid I don't ever want to see him and his ugly blonde face again!" Danielle snapped walking off the play ground and into the English classroom. She looked out the window several times to see Wendy hugging Reid. 

(End Flashback)

"Ugh … she's probably a slut now." Danielle thought, laughing.

"Hey Potter … what are you doing in my room?" Reid asked, as he came into his room. "Heh, this is … what?… the second time you've been in my room in one day huh? Couldn't keep away?" Reid asked with a cocky smirk.

"Right … don't flatter yourself Garwin." Danielle scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Reid was about to answer back when he saw what was in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" Reid asked, looking at the collage in her hand.

"In your closet." Danielle replied. Before he could make a perverted comment or accuse her of going through his things, Danielle explained, "I thought it was the bathroom first. Then, I kinda realized it wasn't, and found this. I was just remembering when we were thirteen and the Halloween party we had here."

"Oh yeah … I remember that." Reid said softly, as he thought of that day four years ago, almost five.

"Yeah … nice collage by the way." Danielle complimented, as she stood up and handed Reid the collage.

"Thanks." Was all Reid said as he took the board and put it on the middle of his bed so it wouldn't be on the floor. He stood up too.

"Why are you here?" Danielle asked. "Shouldn't you guys be watching Caleb downstairs?"

Reid smirked as he said, "Don't worry … Golden boy has enough eyes on him at the moment. No one's letting him do anything let alone move. It's kinda funny really."

"I'll bet." Danielle laughed at the thought of Caleb not allowed to move, with everyone's attention on him.

"Anyways … we all wondered what was taking you so long. Riley and Monica figured that you would probably get lost, or didn't know which way to go. So, they sent me up here to make sure you know your way." Reid answered her question.

Danielle nodded her head. "Yeah well … since that's not your bathroom than that probably is, right?" Danielle asked, pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

"Yup." Reid said, nodding his head. "What'd you do? Sing 'Enie, Meenie, Minie, Mo' to choose the door?" Reid asked, amused.

"First of all, shut up!" Danielle commanded as she made her way across the room to the other door, "And second of all, I played that with which room I was gonna choose. Yours or Riley's. But, I couldn't finish the game because it was so funny." Danielle said, laughing as her voice high pitched a little.

Reid chuckled, but then he had to ask. "So … you just came into my room huh?"

"Shut up Garwin, like it matters. Both you and Riley have a bathroom." Danielle said brushing him off. She quickly went into the bathroom so Reid wouldn't ask any more questions. "Now you know that I'm in the bathroom so you can go back downstairs now." Danielle said through the door.

"Fine, fine … whatever you say Potter." Reid said, chuckling. Danielle could just see the smirk on his face. "Just hurry up ok? We need to talk about how to get Pogue back on our side and what to do with Chase, Sarah, and Kate." Reid said seriously, reminding Danielle.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just go Garwin..." She said through the door once more.

"You're probably going to get lost again." He said.

"I will not, just go... Damn." She was getting annoyed now.

"Fine don't have to be so you know bitchy about it." He joked.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever Reid just get the hell out... Or I'll kick your ass if you don't listen..." She smirked.

"Is that a threat?" He said in a fake anger.

"Of course Garwin... Wow you actually understand." They both started to laugh. "I'm a big girl you know... Just leave and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Fine..." He said he walked downstairs and Danielle finished 'her business.' She washed her hands and fixed her hair. She looked at something Reid must have dropped from his pocket... It was a note or maybe a back of a picture.

"Should I pick it up?" She asked herself. "Leave it to Reid to not notice if he drops something... That's how he used to lose his lunch money." She laughed. She picked up the paper and looked at it... "When was this?" She covered her mouth. It was a picture of her about the day before she left for the Hogwarts' express.

"Weird..." She said holding it in her hand and sliding it in her pocket. "If I didn't know who he was i would think he really liked me." She joked. She knew he liked her and he was only bitter because she left without saying goodbye. She took the picture out once more. She looked at her expression. It was a fake smile.

She walked down stairs and looked at Caleb who was sitting in a chair with everyone looking at him. "Ironic isn't it, you're okay when everyone else looks at you but you get scared when your brothers, sisters, and friends do." Danielle smirked still holding the picture but behind her back. She slowly walked over to Reid and grabbed his hand. She placed the picture in his hand.

"What the." He said looking at the picture. His face turned bright red and he looked at Danielle.

"It must have fallen out of your pocket." She said softly looking at his red cheeks.

"What just happened? Why is Reid red?" Monica asked.

"I beat him at his own game." She smirked making an excuse.

"Oh..." Monica laughed. "Sucks for you Reid." Reid looked at Danielle and she smiled. He mouthed a word.

"Thanks." He mouthed.

"Anytime." She said she really wanted to hug him. but she stopped herself. She sighed and walked over to her brother and sat next to him.

"How do we know Chase is evil?" Riley asked.

"Cause every time Danielle or I see him our scars hurt. Meaning he's evil and working for Voldemor-"

"Don't say it... Say Voldy Harry..." Danielle snapped before he could finish Voldemort. It's not that she was afraid of the name she just didn't like giving Voldemort respect. Voldemort hated it when she called him Voldy.

"Oh forgot." He said.

"Yeah." Danielle folded her arms. Her and Reid exchanged glances.

"So you're telling me that when Danielle scars hurts that means the person is evil?" Riley asked.

"Most of the time why?" Danielle asked.

"Cause your scar started to hurt when you saw Sarah for the first time." Monica said.

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb you were there when Danielle was rubbing her bangs..." Monica shook her head. "Danielle even said she wasn't good." She shook her head again. "Why didn't you listen?"

"I don't know." Caleb said softly. "I should have but she had me under a spell." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right Golden Boy." Reid snapped. "She didn't have you on it the first day you two met and you were still all over her."

"So were you." Monica snapped at Reid. Even if she was mad at Caleb, she had to admit that Reid was being slightly hypocritical.

"I was getting-" he stopped himself. "Whatever. I didn't like her. Like she's beautiful anyway." He referred to Sarah.

"She's a hag." Riley smirked.

"Sarah is my grandma's name. You sorta remind me of her." Danielle laughed. "I'm so happy your grandma's name isn't Danielle. Because that pick up line was weak!" She said 'weak' in a squeaky voice.

"Haha I have better ones." He said ha-ha with sarcasm.

"Yeah no you don't." Riley said.

"How was that grandma line a pick up line?" Monica asked. She always wondered that.

"Well--" Reid started but was cut off by Tyler.

"Guys … don't you think that we should focus on finding Pogue?" Tyler said, standing up. He walked over next to Monica. They both leaned against the wall at the same time.

"Wow … twin moment much?" Danielle asked, noticing their identical movements.

Tyler and Monica just looked at each other and then at Danielle. They rolled their eyes, at the same time. Danielle and Riley stifled a laugh.

"Double-mint twin." Danielle commented again, causing Riley to chuckle out loud.

"Oh please." said Reid, "I doubt you and Harry never did the same thing at the same time. And you" Reid said, pointing at Riley, "Well you always copy me, so it's your fault really."

"Psh." Riley said as she rolled her eyes at Reid.

"Guys! Focus!" Caleb said, standing up. "We need to figure out a way to save Pogue from them."

"About time you took over." Riley commented.

"You guys don't understand." Caleb began. "Since they have complete control … they can make Pogue do whatever they want. He could be hurt by now! I doubt they plan on letting him live through this. They wouldn't be doing all of this if they didn't have a motive. A reason to go through such great lengths to have us at their command."

"It takes some serious dark magic to do this." Danielle spoke up.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, digesting everything. It was obvious that what they were up against wasn't anything little. Finally, Harry spoke up.

"D-Do you think that it could be the Dark Lord?" Harry asked, looking at Danielle and Malfoy.

"Voldy?" Danielle asked. "I think so. I mean it is possible."

"Both of your scars hurt whenever you're near Kate, Sarah, or Chase." Draco added.

"And that only happens when Voldemort is involved." Danielle said, confirming what Harry and Draco were going to say. "Great." Danielle said sarcastically. "We have to go up against him again?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Tyler asked.

"_We're_ not." Danielle said, motioning to everyone in the room. "But _we_ are." This time Danielle pointed to herself, Harry, and Draco.

"You guys aren't going in this alone." Caleb said, immediately standing up.

"Yeah well you guys haven't trained in this ok? You guys don't even know how bad it can get." Danielle stated firmly.

"Yeah … this is our fight." Harry added. "There's no need for you guys to fight Voldemort."

"You're kidding right?" Reid asked. "That's funny if you think that we're letting you guys go to fight off some powerful dark wizard by yourselves."

"We have powers too." This time, it was Tyler speaking. "We're not powerless just because we don't have wands." He added, smirking at the last part.

"You've been hanging around Reid way too much." Danielle commented.

"Hey! You say it like it's a bad thing." Reid said, pretending to be offended.

Before Danielle could reply back, Riley stood up, adding to what Tyler was saying. "Don't forget that they took over Caleb and Pogue's minds. They messed with us too." Riley said. "No one messes with the Covenant purposely and gets away with it."

"We know the consequences and we know how bad it can get. But we also know that we can't let you guys go in alone. And it doesn't matter if you get witches or wizards to fight with you. We are still going with you guys. Its officially our fight." Monica said, being the last to stand up.

Even though no one said it, they knew that they were going to protect each other from now on. Because now … there was no going back. It was not going to be easy … in fact it was probably the hardest thing they will ever do.

Danielle and Harry still had their doubts. The Covenant may have powers, but they were still inexperienced. But … that didn't mean they were incapable of fighting.

"What about Weasley and Granger?" Draco asked, bringing up the other two.

"I'll send an owl and tell them to come here by portkey. We'll explain everything to them once they come here." Harry said. Danielle sighed and nodded.

"You know guys, this is going to be really, really life threatening... It's not like the scary movies when at the end everything is fine. It's nothing like that. Some stories don't have happy endings. Facing this stuff in the real world can get you killed. We're going to be facing Death Eaters, and Voldy. Voldy will kill you right off the bat... He'll say the curse and if you get hit with it you die." Danielle said sternly. "Are you sure you want to lose your life over a battle that isn't yours?"

"Holy Shit Potter. IT'S OUR BATTLE NOW!" Reid snapped getting angry that what they agreed didn't go through her thick head yet.

"Fine whatever." She said folding her arms. She knew that she would be living her fear if everyone around her that she cared about had died.

* * *

**Ooh what's going to happen? Uh if Two People Review then I'll add Chapter Thirteen! So Review! Please!!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Sorry that is has been a while. I've been majorly busy but it's alright I made this chapter extra long. I hope you enjoy it! Uh **_Italics_** are Thoughts, () are scene changes and I think that's about all that's in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Holy Shit Potter. IT'S OUR BATTLE NOW!" Reid snapped getting angry that what they agreed didn't go through her thick head yet.

"Fine whatever." She said folding her arms. She knew that she would be living her fear if everyone around her that she cared about had died.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

(Next Day at School)

The next day, everyone had World History first. Everyone was in the same class. Everyone.

Danielle, Monica, and Riley sat closer to the front. Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Harry, and Draco sat in the middle row. Kate, Sarah, Chase and Pogue were two rows higher than the other guys. Even Aaron and Kira were in that class, and they sat a few seat down from the girls. Monica looked up and saw Aaron and Kira sit down. She smiled and waved at them, which they both returned. Caleb narrowed his eyes at Aaron smiling at Monica.

"Jealous, are we?" asked Reid, smirking as he saw Caleb.

"Shut up Reid." Caleb said, but smiled, showing that he didn't mean it. Caleb looked to see the other boys smirking at him. Caleb just shook his head and tried to ignore their chuckles.

The teacher came in and everyone quieted down. After about fifteen minutes of class, Danielle sent Monica thought.

_Hey!_ Danielle had to stifle a laugh when she saw Monica jump in her seat. _Heh, sorry._ Danielle apologized, she was pretty loud and it was unexpected.

_It's ok._ Monica thought. _But that was funny. _

_So … are you bored? Because I am. _Danielle thought to her friend

_Yeah, I was hoping for a distraction. Then again … what we have coming if a big enough distraction from the High Middle Ages in Europe. _Monica thought

_I know … I mean I already know this stuff. We have more important things to worry about. _Danielle added

_It's not like they'll let us out of school because we have a magical war coming up. _Monica thought

_Heh, I'd love to see the looks on their faces if we actually told them that with a straight face. _Danielle thought

_They'd probably think we were on something! _

_Yeah. _Danielle chuckled. _So … who are you going to the Fall Fest with? _Danielle asked, mentally, slyly.

_Well … I was thinking of asking your brother. If that's ok with you, I mean. It's not gonna be a real date since we don't like each other like that, but he is an awesome friend. _

_Wait a minute … Caleb hasn't asked you yet? _Danielle said getting a bit angry

_No … why would he? He doesn't like me. _

_Yeah, he does! Did you totally miss the look of jealousy on his face when you waved to Aaron? _

_Really? But he can't like me. I've always been like a little sister to him. _

_Apparently not now ._Danielle told her oblivious friend mentally.

_Well what about you? Reid ask you yet? _

_No … I'm not sure if I should just wait for him, because who knows how long that would take, or just ask somebody else. What do you think? _

_Well if you did ask someone else … who would you ask? _

_Probably Malfoy. But that's just asking for a fight between them isn't it? _Danielle laughed softly.

_Definitely, why not just ask Reid? _

_I don't know. I guess I always just wanted him to make the first move. _

_Aww. Well he will. I think he knows that if he doesn't ask you than you'll probably ask Malfoy or someone else. And trust me … that is not an option when it comes to Reid Garwin. He will definitely ask you to the Fall Fest. Don't worry. _

_Thanks. You have no idea how much that helps me._

_No problem. _

Before Danielle could start talking, telepathically, the teacher interrupted her. Both girls knew that it would be weird if they looked at each other during their conversation, so they just looked from their notebooks, to the teacher, and to the board from time to time. But, they had completely blank looks on their faces. Danielle ducked her head, and looked like she was writing while Monica just looked at the board. Unfortunately for her, the teacher called out her name.

"Ms. Simms," Monica looked at the teacher immediately, "Tell me. What was the Black Plague and why did it have such a big impact on history in the High Middle Ages?"

Danielle was about to send Monica the answer telepathically, until she heard her answering the question.

"Well, the Black Plague, also known as the Bubonic Plague, was an epidemic carried from Asia to Europe during the High Middle Ages by trade. It was originally carried by fleas which resided in rats. The rats with the fleas infested Europe, which in turn killed two-thirds of Europe's population. This was, of course, after the Crusades. It forced people to question if God was real and it was also bad for the merchants because well … their costumers died." Monica concluded.

Danielle and Riley smiled at her, while Kate and Sarah just glared at her. The teacher nodded his head, accepting her answer, surprised.

"Decent answer Ms. Simms. But, please, try to pay attention next time. I don't tolerate cheating or taking another student's answer at all." He said, slowly, as if implying that Monica took the answer from someone near her.

Monica's face fell. Decent answer? It couldn't have been more detailed. Danielle and Riley shared a look, and they were about to speak up, along with the rest of the guys sitting above. Especially Tyler, he didn't like the crest fallen look on his sister's face. No one talked down to his sister.

But, before anyone could say anything, another teacher knocked on the door.

"May I speak to you outside please?" The teacher asked.

"Excuse me class." The teacher said, walking out of the class. As soon as he left, Kate spoke up.

"Teacher's pet." She sneered, giving Monica a dirty look.

_I can't believe him! And I can't believe her! Grr—_ Monica snapped in her mind.

_Say it! I know what you want to say to her! SAY IT! _Danielle pressured her best friend.

"Teacher's slut!" Monica called out. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. She didn't mean to say it out loud.

Danielle smirked, "Ha! I told you didn't I?" Danielle whispered to Monica. It was about time Monica insulted someone else in class!

Riley said, "Nice one!"

"Good one!" Came Kira's voice.

A series of laughs came from around the room, especially from the row above the girls. Caleb, Tyler, and Harry tried to hide their smirks and stifle their laughter, while Reid and Draco were cracking up. The look on Kate's face was hilarious! Reid even looked proud. Everyone eventually stopped laughing at the outraged look on Kate's face, especially when Sarah, Chase, and Pogue glared at everyone.

"Listen … Charlie's Angels" Sarah began, referring to Danielle, Riley, and Monica.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley asked. "Wow."

"You couldn't have come up with anything more creative than that? And you're supposed to be from a Boston Public." Danielle scoffed, rolling her eyes.

The teacher came back into the room, just as everyone quieted down. He continued the lesson.

"Hey." Riley whispered to Danielle and Monica. "Were you guys having a conversation without me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Monica apologized.

"We just talked about the Fall Fest. And Caleb and Reid." Danielle informed her.

"Ok then let me catch up. Monica, Caleb will ask you to the Fall Fest. Who else would he ask? He so likes you now!"

"That's what I said!" Danielle put in.

"And you" Riley whispered to Danielle, "Reid will most definitely ask you. I know. Oh, and what dresses are we gonna wear? You know that if it was a regular dance that I could care less, but I feel like shocking someone." Riley meant Pogue, and probably Kate and Sarah too, since they said she wasn't really a girl.

"Great … we have a war and dance coming up. You know, we're really good at multi-tasking." Danielle said. Riley and Monica just nodded their heads.

"Shh! The teacher's talking. Don't want him catching us." Riley said, then turned her attention back to the teacher, who glared at all three of them.

"I don't think he likes us." Danielle whispered to Monica.

"Yeah." Monica agreed.

(Outside of the Boys locker room)

"Danielle…" Monica had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Huh?" Danielle asked.

"Can you turn yourself invisible?" She asked and Danielle nodded. "Can you make other people invisible?" She nodded again.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked.

"Oh lets go into the boy's locker room…" She nudged her best friend.

"Arrg… Fine…" She smiled turning them invisible and walking into the boy's locker room. She immediately covered her eyes… Monica did also.

_That's one thing I do not want to see…_ Monica thought probably referring to Reid.

_Haha. You wanted to come in here._ Danielle smirked to herself. She sighed to see Reid and Malfoy be stupid. _Leave it to Reid and Malfoy to flaunt what they got… Hehe I sound like a perv._

_That's because you are a perv…_ Monica laughed in her mind. _Reid's a moron._

_Uh huh._ Danielle thought… _Oh shit… Harry is here!_

"What's wrong dude?" Caleb asked Harry.

"OH nothing." He was looking right at Danielle… He shook his head at her…

_That wasn't weird at all. Do you think he knows that we're both here Danielle? _

_Oh yeah. He probably knows. _Danielle thought softly hitting herself in the head.

_At least he's not saying anything. _

_I know right! That would be so awkward. _

Reid walked by Tyler he was wringing his towel and snapped it against his well… butt.

"Say my name!" Reid called.

"Grow up dude!" Tyler replied, throwing the towel at him.

_Oh my god! My eyes!_ Monica screamed mentally, at seeing Reid butt naked. Literally, since you could clearly see his butt.

_What's wrong-Oh wow! Yeah uh Reid's a huge moron._ Danielle laughed at his moron ness… _Heh I want to screw-_

_WHAT?!_ Monica screamed.

_I-I mean Mess with his mind… Damn me and my wrong way of putting things… That sounded really wrong I didn't mean it like that…_ Danielle thought. _C'mon you know I didn't mean it like that!_

_Sure you do…._ Monica laughed.

_Monica Simms I'll turn you visible right now…_ Danielle smirked.

_Okay okay I'm just kidding anyway gosh… _

_I know… Ha._

Monica walked over to Caleb, Harry, and Tyler talking. "So Caleb who are you taking to the Fall Fest?" Harry asked.

_Wow … he looks gorgeous with his shirt like that. _Monica's mouth dropped.

_Monica … you're drooling! _

_I know! But you cannot blame me! Shouldn't you be staring at Reid's butt? _

_He covered up. _Danielle said slightly disappointed.

"I don't know…" He said shrugging. "How about you?" He asked.

"I'm just going to go alone. No point asking anyone…" He shrugged.

"I think I'm going to ask Kiley…" Tyler said shrugging. "Just as friends." He added.

_Hmm, looks like Baby Boy's got a crush. _

_Danielle … you know we can't say anything when we get out of here since we're not supposed to know in the first place. _

_Aren't you curious who this girl is? _

_I didn't say it would stop us! _Monica smirked.

"Well I want to ask this girl…" Caleb said. "But it's really awkward."

"Why is it Awkward?" Reid asked being fully dressed.

_Damn. _

_Danielle … you are really being perverted! _

_It's all this testosterone. _They both started to laugh mentally.

"She's younger than me." He said shrugging.

"That's funny cause isn't Sarah older than you?" Tyler joked.

"Ha ha very funny…" Caleb said with sarcasm.

"So Reid who are you going to ask?" Tyler said.

"I don't know." He folded his arms.

"C'mon Reid we're your best friends… Your brothers… Except for Harry but He's like a member anyway." Tyler said.

"I want to ask…" He said the last part really softly and no one could hear him.

"You want to ask?" Harry said.

"I want to ask Danielle." He mumbled.

_Ha! I was right! _Monica thought.

_Yeah well … he has to at least ask me to my face! Not when I'm behind him invisibly! _

"Well it's about damn time you admit that you like her." Tyler laughed.

"Shut up this is the reason why I don't like telling anyone."

"I know how you feel." Caleb said.

"Well I told who I want to ask who do you want to ask Golden boy?" Reid asked.

"I want to ask…" He trailed off like Reid did.

"You want to ask?" Tyler asked.

"I want to ask Monica." Caleb said.

"OH!" Monica was about to scream when Danielle snapped her fingers. Monica had a silent charm put on her.

"Well good for you Caleb…" Harry smiled.

"Well it's about damn time." Reid said.

"Don't be so hypocritical Garwin." Caleb joked.

"I just started liking Danielle." Reid said.

"Ha you're such a liar Reid. You dream about her…" Tyler said… "You talk in your sleep." Tyler smirked.

"I do not shut up." He said.

"D-Danielle I-I L-Love you." Tyler mimicked Reid. "Where's Danielle? Where'd She go? Why'd she leave?" Reid's face turned bright red.

"Shut up…" Reid said. "Yeah well I don't know when I'm going to ask her… She's different."

"Of course she's different she's just like you Garwin." Malfoy said finally finish getting dressed.

"Oh piss off Malfoy." Reid said…

"Yeah you've been spending a little too much time with Potter… Girl Potter." Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up." Reid snapped.

Monica was dying of laughter, using the lockers to support her up while Danielle was blushing deeply.

_Will you stop laughing! _Danielle asked.

_Uh … no! He dreams about you Danielle! Oh my god … a-and then he wakes up looking for you! _Monica continued to laugh.

_That's actually really weird. I mean really. _

_Oh c'mon! You know you like the idea of that! _

_Shut up! _

_Wow … you are like Reid. Ew … what does he dream about you? _

_I don't know! Man … this is gonna be awkward. Probably me saving his ass. _

_Yeah, I have no idea how you're gonna be in the same room with him without being able to bug him about this! _

_I know! And on top of that … Harry knows, which is really awkward. _

_Man it sucks to be you right now. _

Danielle just glared at her. _You may not know this but I'm glaring at you. Wherever you are._

_I'm kidding. You know I'll help anyway I can. I was just getting it out of my system. _

_Yeah I know. Whoa … wait what's going on with Chase and Aaron? _

"Hey Aaron where's your whore pack? You know Potter, Simms, Garwin, and Snider. I would imagine if they fallowed you in the boy's locker room." Chase smirked an Aaron got really angry.

"You know what Chase go fuck yourself." Aaron said. "You're just sad because the girls that fall you around are actual sluts... Ones A Teacher Slut, and the other one is a crack whore." Aaron said sticking up for his friends.

"Hhm well at least-" before Chase could finish that sentence Aaron punched Chase in the face.

"Oh Shit..." All six boys exclaimed. Chase punched Aaron back tenfold. Making him on unconscious. All six of them glared at Chase who smirked walking by them.

"You know that was fun... I wouldn't feel bad if i got to do that to one of you gaylords." Chase said passing by.

_Okay that's it he's going to get it for calling my friends and brother gay..._ Danielle thought.

"Well Chase It would be smart to stay away from us right now." Reid opened his big mouth.

"Reid..." Caleb said warningly.

"You know Collins, one might not want you to hear calling us gay..." Harry said.

_Alright Harry!_ Monica smiled.

"Name one." Chase smirked.

"Well let's see, there's my sister, Monica, Riley, Hermione. Must I go on?" Harry smirked.

Danielle sniffled a bit. _My brother's turning into me... I'm so proud!_

"First of all Potter, what's Danielle, Monica and Riley going to do to me?" Chase smirked.

"Danielle will kick your ass." Reid said stepping up to the plate.

"Ha, yeah right Garwin you're just saying that because you love her." Chase smirked. "I can't blame you she's really... ahem." He stopped himself.

"You son of a-" Reid was about to punch Chase.

"Reid!" the four boys said at the same time. Reid stepped away having some self control.

"Hhm maybe I'll ask Monica to the fall fest." Chase said.

"Shut up My sister would never say yes to you." Tyler said clenching his fist.

"Why don't you shut your evil mouth Collins." Caleb snapped at him.

"Ooh is someone jealous?" Chase smirked. "Then maybe I will ask her out and put her under a spell." He said in a hush voice so only they could hear him... Danielle walked over to harry.

"I'll kill you if you even try." Tyler said stepping forward only to be pushed back by Caleb.

"Can I punch him?" She asked super softly. "I'm sick and tired of his mouth running about me and Monica.." Harry nodded. "Pretend you're doing something with your hands..." He started to.

"You know what Collins I'm sick and tired of you talking about my friends and family like you're better than them." Harry said still doing things with his hands.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked looking directly at Danielle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chase said... Danielle was right there she was swinging back... "You think your magic is more powerful than mine?" He smirked. "Well then bring it." Chase smirked. Danielle Punched him with all her might. He knocked against the tile wall. He cracked it and he was knocked out.

"Holy shit." Reid said. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh I told Danielle to come here with my hands and she punched him..." Harry smirked.

"D-did she hear?" Reid and Caleb said at the same time.

"I don't think so..." Harry said.

"Hey guys." Danielle said still invisible. "How was that for an entrance?" Danielle laughed.

_You are so lucky..._ Monica thought.

_It's okay I'm gonna leave now. I had fun punching Chase's face in though._

"Well I'm going to go. I spent a little too much time in the boy's locker room... I'm not you know You or anything." I smirked poking Reid a bit.

"Ha ha very funny." He said folding his arms.

"We'll I'll see you all at Garwin Manor..." She said as she walked out. Monica must have fallowed her. They walked to the girl locker room and turned visible. "Heh... That was fun." She smiled cheekily.

"yeah for you. You actually got to punch Chase." Monica said.

"Yeah but it was worth it... Talking crap about me and you... No one messes with my friends." She smirked then smiled.

"You're a moron." Monica said folding her arms. "Totally awesome though, he got knocked out..." Monica laughed.

"What can I say..." Danielle shrugged. "I'm a strong person." she laughed as they both started to go to their next class.

* * *

**How was that? I thought it was okay Random I know sorry. It's not one of my best chapters… It's sorta marysue too… Sorry bout that. Uh If someone reviews I'll add the next chapter! Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed it. Uh if anyone wants to give feedback, please do so. **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**This is a very short chapter, and really stupid in ways. Sorry. I'll put chapter fifteen up right after.

* * *

**

"You're a moron." Monica said folding her arms. "Totally awesome though, he got knocked out..." Monica laughed.

"What can I say..." Danielle shrugged. "I'm a strong person." she laughed as they both started to go to their next class.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

(After School)

"Reid, you know we're not supposed to be at our dorms." Danielle said walking into his room.

"I had to get something." He said. He didn't even have an attitude. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Okay now I know for a fact that you are not-" Danielle felt a burning sensation in her head. "Ahh." She screamed as her vision started to blur. She could barely make out that the Reid in the room turned into Chase… Everything went black.

(Garwin Manor)

"Where's Danielle? I've been trying to reach her all day… I haven't seen her since after school." Monica said to Reid.

"I donno where she is why would I know?" He asked.

"Reid you're supposed to be madly in love with her and you don't know where your true love is?" Monica was kidding and Reid looked at her with an angry expression.

"First of all… I have no idea where she is. And I'm not a stalker like Chase…" He said. "And she isn't my true love…" _Where is Danielle anyway?_

(Back to Danielle)

Danielle groaned waking up… "Okay where the hell am I?" She asked herself. It was dark and cold. She wouldn't doubt that she was in a cellar or something. She sighed trying to remember what happened.

"Oh good morning Potter." She heard a voice say.

"Oh, It's big Malfoy. How was your trip to Azkaban?" Danielle smirked.

"Crucio!" He screamed as the spell hit Danielle…

"Ahh Ahhh AHhhh!" she wasn't in pain… "Oh MY GOD! That doesn't affect me you douche." She laughed.

"I bet the killing curse will make you see how powerless you can be…" Danielle could feel his smirk even without light.

"Heh, I dare you." She snapped.

"With pleasure." He said as she felt his wand touch her neck.

"Malfoy." Another voice snapped. "Stand down." It was Chase.

"Arrg." Danielle grunted. "Chase you come near me and I'll kick your ass." She snapped.

"I don't think you will Potter." He laughed evilly. Danielle felt pain coming from her head again. "Like my magic? Hurts doesn't it?" he laughed again.

"Your face hurts me every time I look at it." Danielle snapped at him still feeling pain. "Accio wand." She said and she felt something hit he foot… she tried to grab it but she was chained to something. "Heh." She smirked trying to break the chains…

"That isn't going to work Potter." Chase said. "Aren't you afraid of the dark?" He asked.

"Uh no… I like the dark you moron." She said.

"Well how about if I do this?" He smirked as Danielle felt a big impulse of pain strike her head once more… this time it was worst than any pain she felt before.

"AHHH!" She screamed in pain.

(Garwin Manor)

An owl entered through a window. It flew away once a letter was on the table. "Okay why was there an Owl in here just now?" Riley asked walking in.

"Where's my sister!" Harry said running into the room. He was panting.

"We have no idea we though she was with you." Tyler said.

"She isn't with me. She's feeling pain." He said. Reid walked over to the letter and it was addressed to Harry… He opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Harry, I have your loving sister. If you want to see her come alone to this address… 1153 Woodln ave. P.s. if you don't come soon she'll die. With Love, Chase Collins." Reid said clenching the letter. "Well Harry you're not going." He snapped. "we all are."

"To hell we are, It said come alone. I'm pretty sure that means Harry by himself. We don't want Danielle to die." Caleb said.

"Fine…" Reid said changing his appearance to look like Harry… "I'll just go." He smirked He used a spell Riley taught him to teleport himself to a location. He was gone.

"DAMN IT REID!" Caleb screamed. He was angry that he went alone, without any back up and he used.

(Back with Danielle)

Danielle was panting at the pain she was feeling… "Go to hell." She snapped actually getting used to the pain.

"I will after I'm done killing you and all your little friends." He smirked. Danielle didn't feel any pain anymore.

"Heh, you know there's a thing you don't know about me Collins." Danielle smirked. She melted the chain with a fire ball she conjured. "It's called don't judge a book by its cover and it's simple." She grabbed her wand. "It goes like this… STUPEFY!" She screamed the spell missed… "Arrg… lumos!" She screamed lighting up the room… "Harry… Get out!" She screamed as Chase held on to someone who was pretending to be her brother.

"I've got your brother now Potter what are you going to do?" He smirked.

"Isn't simple Collins." Danielle said as she smirked in Harry's direction. "Now Reid!" She snapped as Reid punched Chase in the face he was caught off guard. She ran to Reid and held on to him and instant transmitted him back to his house. She pushed him to the ground.

"What was that for!" He snapped getting up and looking at Her.

"Are you that moronic?!" She snapped. "You could have gotten killed. If you're going to do something stupid like that, you have to make sure you have someone to save your ass… You're lucky I got free…" She snapped.

"There isn't anything pleasing you is there…" He snapped.

"You're being an ass again. Don't you understand you not thinking these things through can cost you your life?! Be intelligent for once!" She snapped.

"What about you Potter if you didn't get kidnapped in the first place this wouldn't have happened." He snapped.

"Don't blame this on me." She snapped.

"It's your fault." He said.

"Actually Reid it's yours. You're the stupid one… I got myself free." She folded her arms.

"Shut up Potter!" He snapped.

"Make me Garwin!" She snapped back.

"Fine I will." Danielle was waiting for what He was actually going to do… He stepped closer to her…

"Oh man Reid I'm shaking in my Etnies. Big bad Reid can step closer to me…" She laughed… He stepped closer to her and was in arm distance.

"You know Potter… I don't like the way you're always talking down to me." He said angrily.

"That's how we fight Reid… We've been fighting for 15 years. You still can't understand how it works?"

"Why do we fight?" He asked.

"I donno its what we do?" She asked him.

"Why?" He asked.

"So we are not bored?" She laughed.

"Why?"

"Because when I'm bored all I do is mope around the room listening to emo music." She laughed.

"Why?"

"Will you shut up?!" She snapped.

"Make me." He smirked.

"Fine." She snapped she hugged him. It made Reid shut up… Reid hugged back.

**That was really pointless I know, I'm sorry too. Uh you don't have to review for this chapter because I'm putting chapter Fifteen up right now.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Alright Chapter Fifteen! This is so much better then fourteen. Uh Italics are Thoughts and what's happening in the movie. Uh and () are scene changes! Enjoy this chapter! We had fun writing it.

* * *

**

"Make me." He smirked.

"Fine." She snapped she hugged him. It made Reid shut up… Reid hugged back.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

(Later that day at around 7 o'clock)

Since Danielle was back, everyone thought that it would be safer for everyone to spend the night at the Garwin Manor. They went to their respective manors and dorm rooms and got whatever they needed and wanted. They all ordered pizza for dinner and ice-cream for dessert. Right now, they were spread across the living room floor eating and watching The Invisible. The movie just began and everything went quiet.

"Oooh, this is scary … two eggs sunny side up with a bacon smile. Oh my God! He's going to die a greasy death!" Danielle said with sarcasm, smirking as everyone laughed.

A little more into the movie, they were at the part where Principal Whitcliff was talking.

_Anybody wanna explain what happened? _

_She finds me irresistible?_ Nick Powell answered the question with a question.

"Oh wow!" Commented Danielle, as she ate some of her vanilla ice-cream, from her seat on the love seat, her feet hanging off the side. "That is such a classic-Reid line!"

"Well … I am irresistible." Reid simply stated, shrugging his shoulders as he laid across the sofa.

Monica, who sat in front of Reid on the floor, glanced at him and said, "Oh wow." Chuckling, she let him have some of her chocolate ice-cream.

"Reid! Let Monica eat her ice-cream!" Danielle scolded Reid, rolling her eyes at his laziness, since he wouldn't leave his spot on the sofa and get his own ice-cream.

"What? She let me take some so obviously she doesn't have objections!" Reid said in a duh tone.

"It doesn't matter … this is the first and last time." Monica said, nodding her head.

"Good. Now can you guys stop fighting so we can hear the movie?!" Riley said, from her seat on the big chair, next to Danielle.

"Hey." Reid whispered, leaning over slightly to Monica. "Are you really gonna stop giving me ice cream?"

"No, I just said that so you guys would stop fighting and watch the movie." Monica whispered, letting Reid take more ice cream. Reid grinned his thanks and Monica just shook her head.

"You know he's gonna keep taking her ice cream right?" Riley whispered to Danielle.

"Yeah … I know. But at least I tried." Danielle shrugged, whispering back.

"Wow … that fight was useful wasn't it?" Caleb commented, only to be shushed by Reid, Danielle, Riley, and Monica. Caleb was sitting against the wall.

"Fine." Caleb grumbled, as Harry chuckled. Harry was seated a few feet away from Caleb, also on the floor.

"So … what do you think of Muggle movies?" Harry whispered to Draco, who was finishing up a slice of pizza.

"Eh … they're alright." Was all Draco said, from his position on his stomach across the floor, as Harry and Caleb smirked.

"Hey Caleb," Tyler spoke up, from his seat in a big chair, like Riley. "When are you gonna ask Monica to the Fall Fest?"

"I don't know yet." Caleb answered, as if he was afraid or nervous. "I'm going to." He said, at the look on Tyler's face. "But, at the right time. Not here in front of everybody." That was all anybody said, for the rest of the movie. Except for the girls that is.

Danielle heard what Caleb said, and not because he was loud, but because of her super-hearing. As she thought about what he said, her connection with Monica and Riley opened, and they heard her thoughts.

_Arrg, that- _Danielle was about to curse Caleb out.

_Danielle! _Monica said, stopping Danielle from cursing out Caleb.

_Douche bag! Wait… did you hear…? _Danielle asked referring too what Caleb just said.

_Yeah … we both did. _This time it was Riley speaking.

_Monica … I am so sorry. I didn't know that you would hear that- _

_No, no. It's ok. And I'm fine. It's ok if he doesn't ask me to the Fall Fest. _

_No it's not ok! _Riley spoke up. _He said that he wanted to ask you in the locker room and now he's backing out! _Danielle and Monica had told Riley what had happened in the locker room.

_Guys, just let it go. Please? Anyways, let's change the subject. So, uh Danielle … has Reid asked you to the Fall Fest yet? _

_Uh, no. Nope, not yet. _Danielle thought, nervously. She didn't want them to know about their hug because then they'd say 'Aww!' And it would be worse if they said it out loud.

_We saw you guys hugging by the way._ Riley informed her, smirking.

_Damn! _Danielle thought, as Monica chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked Monica.

"What? Oh! Um … nothing. I was just thinking that you haven't whined about popcorn yet." Monica covered up.

"Oh, ok." Reid said, slightly suspicious. "Hey Monicaaaa?" Reid asked, grinning and looking innocent.

"Yeesss?" Monica asked, looking up, knowing that he was about to ask her to get some popcorn.

"Wanna get some popcorn?" Reid asked.

"Geez your lazy!" Danielle stated, looking at Reid. "Why don't you get it yourself?"

"Why don't you just make it appear with your magic?" Reid asked back.

"Well because … you could do the same!" Danielle bit back.

"Yeah, but I asked you first!" Reid said, with a look on his face that said Ha-I-Won!

"All I'm saying is that you could just get up yourself and get it instead of making others do it." Danielle said, getting a little frustrated.

"Well if you want the popcorn so bad why don't you get it yourself?" Reid said, knowing that he was getting to her.

Everyone was just watching them fight, looking back and forth between the two.

"Damn it fine!" Danielle exclaimed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Reid. That and she didn't really want to get up. "ACCIO FULLY POPPED POPCORN!" She screamed.

Eight bowls of popcorn came into the room and landed in front of Danielle.

"That was the laziest shit I have ever seen." Reid laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Danielle said looking at Reid.

"Just let it go." Riley said, glaring at Reid slightly for making Danielle aggravated.

They began passing the bowls of popcorn around.

"Reid … will you stop pissing Danielle off?" Tyler said, as he took the bowl that was passed to him.

"Alright, alright, I'll back off. Just calm down guys. I was kidding. Geez … you guys take things so seriously." Reid said, leaning back in the sofa, since he was now sitting up right.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

Somewhere during the movie Reid shouted, "A psycho bitch with a knife!" and pointed at the big screen television.

"Don't all movies have them?" Riley said, hanging across the chair.

"I find it insulting that all horror movies, well most of them, have psycho girls with knives. I mean why not have guys with knives? They usually have big weapons!" Monica spoke up.

"Because … that's the way of life." Reid stated, as if it was that simple. Then, he started laughing at what he said.

Danielle, Riley, and Monica all looked at him shocked, with their mouths open.

Tyler choked on his popcorn and was laughing so hard that Caleb had to hit his back, while trying not to laugh himself along with Harry. Draco, on the other hand, was laughing out loud like Reid.

"You sexist prat!" Danielle yelled, getting up and walking over to Reid, who stood up.

"Hey! You're not supposed to laugh at that!" Monica said to Tyler, who then began to calm down. Monica nodded her head, and then sat down, watching Danielle and Reid, with Riley.

"Ok, ok you guys! Please don't!" Harry said, intervening. "Just Reid, sit back down. And Danielle, go back to your seat. Please?" Both Reid and Danielle went back to their seats.

"You are so lucky Harry intervened! I would have kicked your-" Danielle was cut off by Harry.

"What did I just say? Both of you be quiet! And just watch the rest of the movie!" Harry said, once again. Luckily, they both listened this time.

They continued to watch the movie.

"His eyes are really hot." Danielle commented on the guy, a few minutes after the movie started again.

"I know right!" Riley agreed, nodding her head with Danielle.

"They look like your eyes!" Reid said, snapping his head towards Danielle.

"Jealous are we?" Caleb asked, smirking, repeating Reid's words from class that day.

Reid just glared at him, but then looked back at Danielle, calmer.

"But yeah … your eyes are beautiful." Reid said, still looking at Danielle, forgetting Harry was there.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Riley and Monica said at the same time.

Danielle just rolled her eyes at them, knowing that they would have said that, like if she had told them she and Reid had hugged. Danielle tried not to blush at Reid comment, so she kept her eyes on the screen, but still blushing slightly.

"Huh, who knew the idiot could be sweet?" Riley commented, pretending as if the idea was impossible.

"I know right?" Monica said, playing along.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, standing up.

"Uh... Harry..." Danielle said. "You're really slow... That happened like a minute ago." Danielle laughed.

"Jeez and I thought I was protective." Tyler added. "At least I let my sister get hit on." Tyler said kidding.

"Ha Ha very funny Tyler." Harry said with sarcasm.

"Can we just get back to the damn movie? Or am I the only one who really actually cares what's going on?" Caleb asked.

"I want to watch it..." Draco said was he put some popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah well I've already seen this movie so yeah." Danielle added. "I think I'm going to get a soda." She smiled getting up from her love seat. She went to the kitchen to get a soda.

"Harry, why are you so shocked? Your sister is beautiful." Tyler said.

"I donno, I always used to do that when Malfoy complemented her... Bad habits die hard?" He laughed a bit.

"My name is Jonas I'm carrying the will. Thanks for all your shownas this is how we feel." Danielle sang coming into the room. Everyone looked at her. "I know shocking... It's not a fall out boy song." She laughed.

"And you're supposed to be a fall out boy whore." Riley shook her head.

"Will you stop talking?!" Malfoy snapped.

"I think he likes muggle movies more than just alright." Harry smirked.

"You know Potter I'll hex you if you don't shut up." Malfoy sneered.

"You hex my brother I'll kick your ass." Danielle snapped.

"Yeah My sister can be protective of me also... Sometimes she likes to be the dormant one..." Harry laughed.

"Okay that's it... You're going to get it for that sexist comment." Danielle snapped. She walked over to her brother and started to tickle him.

"D-Danielle st-stop I'm t-ticklish!" Harry said.

"Hence why I'm doing this..." She smirked.

"Okay this is awkward..." Monica added.

"Someone help she's ticklish too..." Harry said and Reid got up and started to tickle Danielle.

"Re-Reid I'll hit you!" She said laughing. "St-stop..."

"This is super awkward." Tyler said...

"Oh My God Reid Wilson Garwin..." Riley shook her head. "Stop tickling my best friend..." Riley started to tickle Reid who was laughing also.

"Forget about Chain smokers its Chain ticklers." Caleb laughed.

Tyler started to tickle Riley. Monica started to tickle Tyler. And Caleb started to tickle Monica.

"Aren't you going to join Malfoy?" Monica laughed.

"Yeah no, I'm not gay... See if there was a girl who was tickling Caleb then I might have but yeah... Not going to be tickling Caleb because I don't swing that way." Everyone stopped tickling each other. They just started to laugh at what Malfoy said.

They laughed for a few more minutes, until they began to calm down.

"O-oh my god … that was so much fun!" Monica said, still laughing as she stood up. They had all collapsed somewhere between all the tickling and Malfoy's comment.

She began helping the others get up.

"I know. We haven't done things like that in years." Caleb said, standing up, smiling.

"So what now?" Riley asked, getting up.

"Actually …" Caleb said, turning serious. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the others. Malfoy put the movie on pause.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked.

"I was thinking that it's time to find out who Chase Collins really is." Caleb said. He sighed and then said, "I'm going to the administration's office and I think that I should go now. It has to be when no one's there and we need to know as soon as possible."

"Well … you're not going alone." Reid said. "Chase or someone might show up. It could be Pogue!"

"Yeah I know … but it's not like we can all sneak in there at the same time." Caleb said.

"Then one of us is going with you." Danielle stated. There was no way Caleb was going to go alone. "None of us can be alone at any time."

"Yeah, just take one of us with you." Tyler suggested.

"But who?" Riley asked.

"I'll go." Reid offered. "Harry, Tyler, and Draco can protect the girls." Before the girls could say anything, he said, "I know, I know. You guys don't need any protection. But still, we're not gonna separate the girls and anyways … you would've taken Pogue with you, but obviously he can't go. Guess I'm next in line huh?" Reid asked.

Caleb nodded his head, smiling. It was about time Reid started being more responsible. And, this was the perfect time to start.

"Alright. Now you guys, stay with at least one person. At least." Caleb was going over the precautions once again, even though everybody knew. "But just try to stay in a big group ok? Technically we are separated so they might try something if they know. Just be careful." Caleb warned.

"You guys too." Danielle said. "If you need anything … just think our names loudly and we'll be there. We have a telepathic connection now."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Riley added, smiling.

"Are you kidding me?" Reid said, disbelieving.

"No, and it's fun too. Sometimes." Monica said, remembering how she heard Danielle's thoughts about Caleb and what she heard.

"Ok, that helps a lot." Caleb said, nodding his head.

They were all outside now. Caleb and Reid stepped into Caleb's black BMW. "We'll call when we're done." Caleb said.

"Alright. Just hurry up, ok?" Tyler said, not wanting them to be separated for long, but knew that they had to be.

"Don't worry." Reid said, waving off Tyler's concern. Tyler just rolled his eyes at him, but smiled knowing that Reid was only trying to act brave for everybody else.

Caleb and Reid waved as they drove out away from the Garwin Manor. Everyone headed back inside once the car was out of sight.

"Ok, what now?" Draco asked, knowing that it would be useless to go back to the movie or start a new one.

"Well I guess we just sit and wait." Harry said, walking over to the couch. Danielle sat next to him. Tyler sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and Monica sat next to him. Riley sat in the big chair and folded her legs while Draco sat on the floor in front of her.

Riley was really worried about Reid. She didn't like that she couldn't go with him.

"Don't worry." Monica said, her head resting on Tyler's shoulder. "Reid will be safe. He'll be fine. After all, Caleb's with him."

Riley just nodded her head, choosing not to say anything.

"Ok you know? Someone needs to say something … now." Danielle stated after a few minutes, not liking the silence.

"I can't believe my dad's behind all this." Draco said bitterly.

"This probably wasn't his whole idea. I doubt he even knew about us." Riley said. "Chase must have gone to him for help when he realized that Danielle was with us along with Harry." Riley spoke up.

"I know but still." Draco looked up at them. "Look, I-I'm sorry for what my dad's done and probably for everything that he's about to do. I have a feeling that he's gonna do a lot more." Draco sighed.

"Dude … don't even, ok? It's not your fault." Tyler said. "You can't control what your dad does. He does what he does because of his own decisions. You got nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah … don't ever apologize for your dad's actions because you don't control therefore you're not responsible for him." Danielle added and Monica nodded her head.

Draco just nodded his head, disappointed in his father and the path he chose.

Harry was thinking about all the events that happened since he arrived. Sighing, he rested the back of his head on the sofa.

"Draco … think about it. When Danielle came to Ipswich, it was all centered around Chase, Kate, and Sarah. They were the ones doing everything and planning everything. It was just today that Lucius was involved. Voldemort was the one involved in it probably the whole time. Your dad just probably started. He's not behind the whole thing." Said Harry.

"Yeah." Danielle spoke up, "Your dad's gay anyways." Danielle shrugged, laughing. This got everyone to laugh, too. "I mean c'mon he has to be having a relationship with Voldy." They laughed even harder.

Draco chuckled, "Yeah, your right. All of you are."

(Half hour later)

Caleb and Reid came back, both of them soaking wet from the rain. They had some files in their hands as they entered the house.

"So what'd you guys find out?" Harry asked as he saw them.

"Finally you're back!" Riley exclaimed as she stood up. She was angry and worried that they hadn't called, yet relieved that they hadn't run into anything or anyone.

Reid knew how Riley felt, and he walked over and hugged her. Riley didn't even care that he was getting her wet, she just hugged her twin back.

"C'mon. Let's get you guys a fire started." Monica said as she pulled Caleb to the fireplace.

Danielle summoned fire into her hands and then threw them into the fireplace.

"T-Thanks." Caleb said, his teeth chattering. He put his hand out in front of the fire.

"No problem. It's a charm." Danielle shrugged.

"C'mon Reid. You need the fire." Riley said, smiling, showing her brother that she was ok now.

Reid nodded his head and walked over the fire with Riley behind him.

"So how'd everything go?" Tyler asked.

"G-Good. W-We found out s-some interesting t-things about Chase." Reid said, his own teeth chattering.

"Guys, obviously leather jackets and wet rain don't mix. Take off the jackets." Riley pointed out, since both boys were wearing them.

Riley helped Reid take off the jacket while Monica helped Caleb. Monica tried not to blush as she helped Caleb. Luckily he didn't see her but Danielle and Riley knew. They were both smirking at her.

"Alright give me Reid's." Monica said, taking both jackets.

"Just dump them somewhere." Riley said.

"Ok." Monica just threw them on the sofa, since it was the closest thing.

"I'll go get you guys some extra clothes." Monica said.

"Alright, then when you get back," Danielle said, "You guys start explaining what happened." Danielle said to Caleb and Reid. They both nodded.

Monica headed up the stairs.

"You both need towels." Riley stated. "I'll be right back."

Riley went up the stairs, behind Monica.

_Somebody was stripping Caleb. _Riley thought in a sing song voice.

_Heh. I know right! _Came Danielle's thought.

_Shut up. _Was all Monica thought as she entered Reid's room first. She took out a pair of night pants and a white t-shirt from his drawers. Next, she went into Caleb's room. She could smell Axe and immediately melted.

_Oh my god. His room smells like Axe! _Monica thought.

_Oh man! Axe smells so good! _Danielle thought.

_Smell his clothes! _Riley thought.

_What does that have to do with anything? _Danielle asked.

_Sometimes guys spray their clothes and room with Axe. Even when they're not wearing the clothes. _Riley replied.

Monica walked over to his drawers, and as she took out his pants and t-shirt, she smelled them.

_They smell like Axe too! _Monica thought.

_I can't believe you actually smelled his clothes! _Danielle thought, trying not to laugh.

_Reid sprays his clothes with Axe too. _Thought Riley.

_I am so smelling his clothes the next chance I get. _Danielle thought immediately, causing both girls to chuckle.

Monica got out of there and was heading downstairs.

_Did you get the towels? _Monica asked Riley.

_Yeah, I'm getting them now. Neither my bathroom nor Reid's has fresh towels so I had to walk all the way to the guest bathroom on the floor above you. _Riley replied.

_Ok. _Monica and Danielle said.

Monica reached downstairs and handed the guys their clothes.

"Here you go. Riley should be here soon with the towels." Monica said.

"Thanks Mon." Reid said.

"You're welcome. And don't call me that." Monica said.

"Thanks Baby Girl." Caleb said, knowing that unlike Tyler, Monica liked her nickname.

"You're welcome. And call me that." Monica said to Caleb, then Reid, causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

**What lurks for Riley in the Bathroom? Dun, Dun, Dun… You'll find out in Chapter Sixteen if someone reviews! Uh I made reference to the Movie ****The Invisible.**** I liked that movie so I decided to make Danielle, Monica, Riley, Harry, Draco, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb watch it. I also made a reference to the song "My name is Jonas" By Weezer. I was playing Guitar hero before I wrote it so.. That's the reason why it's there. Hehe. So yeah Review if you want to read chapter sixteen! Feedback is alright too!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Alright Chapter Sixteen! Uh Well this is a cliff hanger and it going to add to the crossover ness… Now it's a Harry Potter Covenant and Charmed Crossover! Yeah because you know Othspnluver is a big fan of Charmed. So wooo Yah! What can we say this is pretty much a weird story but we are so happy that we have some loyal reviewers thank you! Okay so… Here's Chapter Sixteen sorta short but if someone reviews I'll add chapter Seventeen!**

**() are scene Changes, **_Italics_**are thoughts and that's all in this chapter.

* * *

**

"Thanks Baby Girl." Caleb said, knowing that unlike Tyler, Monica liked her nickname.

"You're welcome. And call me that." Monica said to Caleb, then Reid, causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

(With Riley)

Looking through the cabinets in the bathroom, Riley finally found the towels.

"It's about time." Riley said, pulling out the towels.

"You got that right." Came a voice behind her.

Riley turned around immediately to see Pogue standing there. With him was a guy who looked a lot older. He had gray hair and a thin figure. Cocking his head to the side, he continued, "We've been waiting for you to be alone."

"Who are you?" Riley managed to say, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she looked between the guy and Pogue. Pogue's eyes were black, and Riley was afraid that he might Use on her.

"Me? Most know me as The Demon of Fear." The man said, with a calm eerie voice. "But you can call me Barbas."

Barbas waved his hand in front of Riley's face, his palm facing her.

"Ah, looks like somebody's afraid of the water." Barbas said, chuckling, literally reading Riley's fear on his palm. "Pogue … why don't you do the honor."

Pogue just smirked. He walked over to Riley, who began fighting back, as he grabbed her and began pulling her towards the shower.

"N-No! Pogue! What are you doing? C'mon, please! Please stop Pogue!" Riley yelled, fighting against his strong arms. The fear and terror in her was keeping her from using her telepathic link to call the others and was stopping her from Using her powers. No one could use their powers when they are living their fear because when their fear comes alive it occupies them in a way. They only way out was hope.

Pogue Used to push Riley into the shower. Suddenly, water started to fill up the shower. The door was closed and water just kept growing. Riley banged on the door over and over again, pushing against it, trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. The water was up to her neck now!

Barbas closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying feeling the fear from Riley. It was like energy and he was absorbing it. He was the one making all the water grow and keeping the door locked, both the bathroom and shower.

Pogue on the other hand was not enjoying this. He started to back up. His face was scrunched up as he looked at Riley, who had to hold her breath under the water since it was up to her ears now. Suddenly, the memories of the last few weeks were flashing in front of his eyes in his mind. Then, memories of growing up with the other members of the Covenant came. Flinching, he grabbed his head.

Seeing that Pogue was trying to fight the control that Chase had him under, Riley used her legs to float to the top of the shower.

"Pogue!" Riley called. "Pogue … fight it! Chase has you under his control and you have to fight it! Caleb fought it and he's downstairs with the rest of them!" Riley then had to dunk under the water again. Seeing that Pogue was listening to her, Riley began to have hope. Seeing that Barbas was actually looking worried that his plan would fail at killing Riley, it only gave her more hope.

Trying her link again, Riley was happy that she finally got through.

_Oh my god! Guys … can you hear me? _Riley asked, the panic in her thought could be felt.

_Yeah, Riley we're here. What's wrong? _Danielle immediately demanded.

_Hurry! Get to the bathroom on the third floor! -'I can't breathe. I'm in the shower and some demon named Barbas is trying to kill me. Pogue's here too but he's fighting Chase's control on him! _Riley replied, as she pushed her head up again, trying to get some air into her lungs. Luckily, this time Danielle expanded the connection so that everybody downstairs heard her.

They left the room as soon as she began.

They had to get here soon! The water was filling up the entire shower now and Riley didn't have any room to get any air.

"NO!" Pogue finally yelled. He turned to Barbas and created an energy ball and hurled it Barbas. It hit Barbas, but didn't kill him.

The others were already on the third floor when they heard Pogue's yell.

"This won't be the last you hear of me." Barbas snarled, knowing that now Pogue was good and he was leaving without him.

Barbas flamed out.

* * *

**Gasp what's going to happen to Riley! Damn that Barbas demon of fear! Well** **Review and find out what's going to happen to Riley… And what trouble will Barbas cause? Find out in Chapter Seventeen!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen… Uh yeah wow there's no scene changes in this one… Alright **_Italics_ **are thoughts! Alright chapter Seventeen!

* * *

**

"This won't be the last you hear of me." Barbas snarled, knowing that now Pogue was good and he was leaving without him.

Barbas flamed out.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Danielle ran with Reid who was just as fast as her. She kicked the door open and punched the shower and all the glass shattered. Reid looked at his sister who was now able to breath and looked at Pogue. He immediately punched Pogue in his face. He was pushed back a few feet.

"Riley are you okay?!" Danielle and Reid both demanded. She coughed and was taking deep breaths but nodded.

"Why'd you punch him?" She asked her brother. Tyler wrapped one of the towels on the floor around her and Monica wrapped her arms around her.

"I thought he did it to you? Wait he didn't?" Reid asked.

"Well in the beginning but he's pretty much his regular self now." Riley said.

"Riley I'm so sorry." Pogue said, feeling guilty. "I hate Kate. I can't believe she did this to me. She's a witch. She had me under-"

"One of the unforgivable curses." Danielle, Reid, and Riley said at the same time.

Pogue just looked at them. "Okay … how did you guys know?" He asked.

"You missed out on a lot." said Draco from the doorway.

"You know what … why don't we move out of the bathroom where there are broken shards of glass and near a more comfortable area?" Harry suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed out. The last ones were Caleb and Pogue.

"Don't worry." Caleb said. "They won't stay mad at you. Maybe a little in the beginning … but they'll get past it." He said sympathetically. Caleb knew where Pogue was coming from and what he was about to go through since he was in his shoes a while ago. But, he also knew that no one will stay mad at him forever.

Danielle, Riley, and Monica went to Riley's room so that Riley could change her clothes.

A few minutes later, with Caleb, Reid, and Riley dressed in dry clothes, they all met up in the living room.

Reid sat next to Riley on the sofa and Danielle sat on the other side of him. Reid put his arm over Riley's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. So that no one could see, he held onto Danielle's hand, which was between them, shocking her slightly. After a second, she held his hand.

"Where do we start?" Danielle asked.

"First, Reid and I will start with what we found out. Then, Riley, you're gonna have to tell us what happened, ok?" Caleb asked, looking at Riley. Riley nodded her head.

"When Reid and I broke into the administration's office at school, we found out some things about Chase." Caleb started slowly. "His real name is Chase Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope."

"Wait … Goodwin Pope? You mean from the Book of Damnation?" Monica asked, recognizing the name.

Caleb nodded his head, "See … I knew that name sounded familiar too." Caleb smiled. His eyes turned black, Using to make The Book of Damnation appear in front of them. It was levitating in the middle of the room. It opened up and began floating to each person in the room so they could see the pages.

"The Book has records of names of people who had charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem Witch Trials." Caleb said.

"Agnus Goodwin Pope, or Goody Pope was one of them." Reid continued. "She was widow to Jacob."

"Ok … but what does this have to do with anything?" Pogue asked.

"Well, she claimed that Putnam came to her, as an incubus in her dreams." Monica said, knowing the story. "Wasn't it after she was widowed?"

"Yup." Reid said, "The Book also records the births and deaths at that time. Her son was born ten months and twenty-four days after she was widowed."

The Book then shut closed and vanished back to its rightful place.

"That makes the son the child of John Putnam." Tyler stated.

"Then fifth blood-line didn't end in Salem." Riley said, sitting up straight.

"Then Chase is one of us." Pogue said, shocked.

"Someone was Using the night after the party at the Dells. It woke me up from a dead sleep." Caleb said. "The next night … it happened again."

"I felt it too." Pogue said, nodding his head.

"I did too." said Tyler.

"So did we." Riley said, pointing at Monica and herself.

"Me too." Reid added. Danielle tightened her grip on Reid's hand and Reid did the same.

"It wasn't any of us, right?" Caleb looked at all the people that had the power.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Then it was Chase." Harry concluded.

"I can't believe he's back. I mean it's always been the four of your families' that were part of the Covenant right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah … we're just as shocked as you." Monica said. They all sat in silence, taking in the fact that the fifth son has returned … and he's not happy.

"Great." said Danielle sarcastically, "Now we've got the fifth son of the Covenant with Voldy and his death eaters. Just what we need."

"What are we going to do? He obviously has a lot of power." Tyler asked.

"Yeah well if you think about it … it's the six of us verses one guy with a lot power. I think we have an advantage." Reid said, smirking.

"He's ascended already. So he does have a lot of power." Caleb said, remembering the files. He passed them around.

"Wait a minute." said Danielle, seeing the newsletter articles about Chase's adoptive parents' deaths. "It says that they died July fourteenth 2007 … and he was born on July fourteenth 1989." Doing the math in her head, she said, "Oh my—they died on his eighteenth birthday … they day he ascended!"

"Something tells me that Chase's father didn't just lose control of his car." Reid said bitterly.

"His real mother died when he was two years old. That was when the Collins adopted him." Pogue said, looking at Chase's adoption forms.

"He probably found his real father who explained things to him … then he came here." Harry added, piecing things together. "It's the only way … how else would he have known to have come here or that Ipswich was where his roots were?"

"You're right." Tyler said. "And now he's back for revenge."

"But what does he have against you guys?" Draco asked them.

"His father probably convinced him that we're the bad guys. Told him that he had to grow up alone, learn about his powers by himself and go through everything alone with no one else to understand, and then he blamed it on us." Pogue said, knowing that must be the only reason why Chase would want to hurt them in the first place.

"Their family had to go into hiding all these years. They really didn't have anyone else." Monica spoke up. "Can you imagine going through and having these powers alone? I'm not saying that it justifies what Chase has done because it doesn't." She said before anybody got the wrong idea. "I'm just saying how scary it would be being alone. At least we've had each other and Danielle has Harry and Draco and their other friends."

"I'd probably be even more addicted." Reid said. "And yes, that is possible." He said at the look on everyone's face.

"Yeah, I'd probably Use a lot more too." Caleb said.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What? I know I would." Caleb said. Then he explained, "Well obviously I know it's bad because of what it can do to you, but still. If I was alone, then I wouldn't have to worry about Reid." Reid looked up, even more surprised now at Caleb. "We all know that without Reid, even though my life would be a hell of a lot easier," At this Caleb smirked at Reid who returned the smirk, "I wouldn't have anyone to be an example for."

"True … since you are the oldest, you have to set a good example." Tyler said, smirking as he teased Caleb who just smiled, knowing it was true.

"Aww!" Danielle, Riley, and Monica said at the same time.

"That is so sweet!" Monica said.

"Isn't it though?" Riley asked. "Big C over here sets a good example for my bro."

"If only you'd follow!" Danielle said, slapping Reid on the shoulder slightly.

"Are you saying you want me to be more like Caleb?" Reid asked.

"Hell no!" Danielle said quickly. "No offence … I mean … one Caleb is enough."

"Nice save." Riley said sarcastically.

"That is so true." Monica said, going somewhere with it. "Our family may be weird but we have to have one badass in it, well in our case we have three. Including Danielle and Draco. Three are enough for us."

"And two Golden Boys." Riley added. "Great." She said sarcastically, but smiled at Caleb and Harry to show that she was just teasing.

"One Biker Boy." Monica continued.

"And of course one Baby Boy." Riley concluded.

"What about you guys?" Draco asked, referring to Riley and Monica.

"What about us?" Riley asked.

"She's the Biker girl … spends all her time with cars and bikes. You know you probably intimidate most guys with all your bike and car knowledge?" Danielle asked, but knowing it was a good thing.

"Yeah … I know." Riley said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Good … because that's great." Reid added to the conversation.

"Ha, I know. Plus I don't ever want to be the 'Damsel in Distress' on the side of the road who needs a guy to fix her car." Riley said, smiling at the idea along with Reid.

"Nice …" Danielle and Monica said at the same time.

"That's my girl!" Reid said, squeezing her shoulder a little, along with Danielle's hand, which he still hasn't let go of yet. She tried pulling it away before but only resulted in Reid tugging it back and keeping his grip.

"So that makes you…" Draco trailed off looking at Monica.

"I'm Baby Girl and I always will be. Tyler hates his nickname but I love mine." Monica stated, smiling. She didn't have a problem with being the youngest.

"What about the other guy that was in the bathroom with you guys?" Caleb asked, getting back on track.

"That was Barbas." Pogue and Riley said at the same time. Pogue raised his eyebrow and Harry just said, "That's been happening a lot lately."

"Who?" Reid asked, not recognizing the name at all.

"Wait a minute … You mean Barbas and in the Demon of Fear?" Monica asked, shocked.

"How do you know this?" Tyler asked, since Monica knew part of the story of Goody Pope and now this demon.

"I read it in the book." Monica stated simply, as if reading the huge book was no deal.

"What'd you do? Read the whole book and memorize it?" Reid asked incredulously.

"No … only half." Monica said guiltily.

"Half?" Danielle repeated and Monica just shrugged.

"That and Barbas isn't that common of a name." Monica added.

"That's true." Danielle complied, after all she knew a lot of interesting names but 'Barbas' was new to her.

Riley then explained what had happened in the bathroom while Pogue had been preoccupied with his memories.

"Look at you …" Danielle said, smirking, "Bringing Pogue back to the side of good."

_Now that's just sweet _Danielle thought.

_Shut up. _Was all Riley thought back.

* * *

**Alright there's chapter Seventeen! Review and I'll add chapter eighteen! Feed back is appreciated.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen Part one

**Sorry it has taken so long… I've been so busy. But I got this EXTRA long chapter for everyone! It's in two parts! Uh I think most of you should know the drill by now but if you tend to forget… () Are scene changes, **_Italics _**are thoughts and so on and so forth… Hehe, Well Here's chapter Eighteen part one!

* * *

**

_Now that's just sweet! _Danielle thought.

_Shut up. _Was all Riley said.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Part one**

(A half hour later)

After their meeting and everyone realized who Chase is, they decided that since the Demon of Fear was involved, the best thing to do was to mentally prepare themselves by thinking of what their fears are.

Right now, Pogue was in his room lying on his bed. He was thinking about all that had happened while he was under Chase's control. Pogue still felt bad about how he was involved in Riley almost drowning. Just as he was thinking that, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called. He turned his head to see Riley come in. He sat up immediately.

"Riley! Hey. Uh, what are you doing here." Pogue asked.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you." Riley said.

"Ok." Pogue said and he moved over to make room for Riley.

"Thanks." She said as she sat beside him.

"So … what did you want to talk about?" Pogue asked.

"You know that I don't blame you for anything right?" Riley asked seriously.

"Yeah but … I mean c'mon I should have tried to fight Chase's hold on me sooner." Pogue said sighing as he put his face in his hands. This wasn't supposed to happen … any of this! Their senior year was supposed to be fun not battling a magical war.

"You did fight it though. At least you were able to break Chase's hold on you. And what better timing huh?" Riley asked, joking. Pogue chuckled.

"Man this year is definitely gonna be memorable." Pogue sighed. Changing the subject he said, "Have you noticed how Reid is different around Danielle?"

"I know!" Riley said.

"It's like he's … whipped." Pogue said.

"He's not whipped. But he is falling for Danielle. And Danielle's falling for him. It's sweet but weird." Riley chuckled. "They didn't even know Monica and I knew that they were holding hands the whole time, from when we all sat down in the living room."

"Reid Garwin … in love. Who would have thunk it?" Pogue asked, laughing. Riley joined him.

Suddenly, a transparent figure appeared behind Pogue. He was sitting on the bad with them, but neither of them could see him. He began talking to Pogue, and Riley couldn't hear him.

"Let's see what your fear is." Barbas said, as he waved his hand, reading Pogue's fear. "Ah, somebody doesn't like to play with matches." Barbas taunted him.

Pogue began to feel afraid. He got a bad feeling, and before he could say anything, a medium sized flame appeared in the middle of the bed.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Pogue asked, pointing to the bed, as he jumped up.

"Where'd what come from?" Riley asked, standing up from the bed. There was nothing on the bed, especially where Pogue was pointing.

"You don't see that?" Pogue asked, not knowing how she could miss the flame on the middle of the bed. It started to grow, now it was the size of both his hands put together.

"See what Pogue? There's nothing there." Riley said, getting worried.

Barbas chuckled, and flamed out silently, so that Pogue and Riley couldn't see him.

"The fire! Oh my god!" Pogue yelled as he started to panic. The fire was taking over his bed! Feeling the heat of the fire get near him, Pogue jumped back.

"Pogue! Pogue listen to me … this is Barbas ok? There's no fire there!" Riley stated as she walked over to Pogue. There was fear written all over his face.

"N-no Riley … it's r-right over there! O-oh god … its spreading!" Pogue panicked as the fire spread from his bed to the floor of his room. It was getting close to the furniture. He backed away instantly. The heat of the fire increased and the flames flickered.

Pogue started taking deep breaths and backed away into the wall behind him. He had always been afraid of fire since he was little. He could start to smell the smoke the fire was giving off. He looked around the room to see if there was anything that stop the fire. He was shocked to see that Riley was standing there like nothing was wrong.

"Riley! What the hell are you doing?!" Pogue yelled. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "There is fire spreading through the whole room and you're standing there is nothing wrong!"

"Pogue! Nothing is here … there is no fire! Trust me!" Riley said, as she yanked her arm out of Pogue's grip.

"Riley no!" Pogue shouted. He slid down the wall, still taking deep breaths. He looked up to see Riley standing in the middle of the room. The flames started to envelope her. Pogue couldn't even say anything as he felt his throat start to close up.

"Look at me … what do you see?" Riley asked Pogue.

"T-There are f-flames a-all over y-you." Pogue choked out.

Riley looked all over her body and patted herself. She spun around and then stopped.

"See … I don't see or feel anything Pogue! There … are … no … flames. And … there … is … no … fire." Riley said, loudly and slowly.

Pogue started to hear what she was saying. _There are no flames. There is no fire. Riley isn't covered in flames. _Pogue knew that was telling the truth.

He started to breath evenly now, and more slowly. As he kept repeating Riley's words, he began to believe them. _It was Barbas. Like when he made Riley drown. Except she was really drowning. There was water and the door was closed. B-But there really isn't any fire. It's not real. _

"It's not real." Pogue mumbled. He started repeating it.

"That's right Pogue. None of it was real." Riley soothed as she walked over to him. She sat down next him and rubbed his back.

Right before Pogue's eyes, the flames started to disappear. They vanished, like they weren't even there the first place. His room was neat, there no flames, scorch marks, or burned materials. Everything was normal.

"Oh my god." Pogue sighed in relief, as he leaned his head back, putting it against the wall. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know." Riley sighed.

(A few minutes later)

"What's up bro?" Monica asked, walking into Tyler's room.

"Hey …" Tyler said, at seeing Monica.

"So …" Monica started, "Are you scared?" she asked.

"About what? The whole Demon of Fear thing?" Tyler said, pretending it was no big deal. "Yes." He stated, causing Monica to laugh.

"Yeah, me too." Monica said, sitting down in his computer chair, as Tyler sat on his bed, facing her.

"What's your fear?" Tyler asked curiously. "Is it still…"

"Spiders? Yeah." Monica said, nodding her head. "You?"

Tyler thought about it before he answered. "I think it might be earthquakes. Either that or … Riley in the early morning without coffee on a bad day." Tyler said, nodding his head at the thought, and they started laughing. Monica just laughed, knowing that it would be scary to meet Riley like that.

They eventually stopped laughing and sat in silence.

"I miss this." Monica said.

"Yeah I do too. We don't get to spend that much time anymore. At least on our own, I mean." Tyler said.

"That's because we're always so busy. We have our things to do and deal with." Monica said.

"True … but we need to spend more time together. I mean … we're twins. Aren't we supposed to do things together?" Tyler asked, jokingly. Growing up, all the parents and their friends had always told them that since they were the youngest set of twins of the families, they always had to stick together. They always had to do things together and spend time with each other. At that time, they just looked at the adults and nodded, not knowing why they wouldn't be doing those things. It wasn't until they started middle school and entered high school that they began drifting apart.

As if reading his mind, Monica said, "It's weird isn't it? I mean we're part of this group, yet we don't spend a lot of time together. When it was the six of us, it was always Caleb and Pogue, Reid and you, and then Riley and me. Before Danielle left, it was Danielle, Riley, and me. But when we were kids…"

"It was all six or seven of us. Always with each other and refusing to do things or play games or go places without the rest of us." Tyler added.

"Things were so much easier when we didn't have the power." Monica sighed leaning back.

"Have you ever wished you didn't have the power? I have … sometimes it seems like the only way Reid can be saved is if he didn't have the power to begin with." Tyler confided.

"Sometimes … but you have to admit that since Danielle came back, Reid cut down on the Using. He only Uses when necessary now, which is often. Anyways, if we didn't have the power … then we'd be normal." Monica concluded.

"And being normal is highly over-rated." Tyler and Monica said at the same time. They started laughing again.

"Aww, well isn't this sweet?" asked a transparent Barbas. He had just visited Pogue. "Brother and sister getting along."

Neither Tyler or Monica noticed Barbas as they laughed.

"Let's see … you first." Barbas waved his hand over Tyler's face. "Ooh, earthquakes huh? I guess I can shake something up for you." With that, Barbas smirked, and silently flamed out.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly the lights started to flicker.

"What the-?" Tyler asked, standing up.

"What?" Monica asked, confused.

"Didn't you just see the lights flicker?" Tyler asked, looking confused at Monica, shook her head no.

Then the floor started shaking right under his feet. Then, whole room was shaking. The walls, the bed, the chair, the desk … everything started to thrash back and forth.

"O-Oh no!" Tyler said, reaching out to grab his bed.

"What's going on?" Monica asked, worried. "Are you ok?"

"N-No … there's an earthquake!" Tyler stutter out.

Instantly realizing the symptoms, Monica said, "No Tyler there isn't! There's no earthquake. Barbas is doing all of this. I read it in the Book … you have to snap out of this!" Monica encouraged.

She reached out and grabbed Tyler's hand, and he gripped her hand tightly.

"No, no, no! Tyler don't let him get to you! Ok? Listen … do not believe in this … it's not real. Barbas set this up!" Monica pleaded with him. She knew what would happen if Tyler believed in his fear completely. He could die because of his fear, literally scaring him to death.

Tyler was breathing heavily and shaking slightly. He looked to see Monica's worried face and knew he had to fight it. He wasn't gonna let Barbas get to him and then his sister. Closing his eyes, Tyler imagined the room to be completely still, but he was still gripping Monica's hand tightly and tightened his jaw.

Soon, the room came to a complete still and Tyler opened his eyes. He stood up straight and looked around the room. Everything was in order … his bed wasn't messed up, neither was anything else, but everything was completely still, like it should be.

He left out a long breath, sighing in relief. Tyler finally looked at Monica and hugged her tightly. Monica hugged Tyler back, the tears in her eyes at seeing her brother so scared.

(About ten minutes later)

Tyler, Monica, Harry, Malfoy, and Caleb were all upstairs. Harry and Malfoy were getting ready for the arrival of Hermione and Ron. Caleb was taking a shower. And Monica and Tyler were talking in Tyler's room.

Reid, Danielle, Riley, and Pogue were sitting downstairs. They were talking about things random things just so Danielle could trust Pogue again. Cause she's the one that always blamed people if they got themselves caught up in being controlled. "So Reid why are you so you know calm?" Pogue asked raising an eye brow.

"I don't know like it matters I still use." Reid made an excuse. Danielle started to hum a song.

"Does Danielle always do that now?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah. She's a Fall Out Boy Whore." Riley smirked but Danielle just nodded her head.

"Hey Reiddd…" Danielle whined. "Can you get my laptop that's next to youuuu?" She asked smiling. Reid sighed and handed her the laptop. "Thank you." She smiled.

Pogue coughed and in the middle of it he said the word, "Whipped."

"I'm not whipped!" Reid snapped standing up.

"Reid calm down… just sit back down." Danielle tried to calm him down. He just looked at her and he snapped.

"Shut up Potter." He snapped.

"Reid you're not whipped you were the one who was closest to my bloody laptop calm the hell down." Danielle snapped now getting up.

"You know what I don't need this I'm going out." He said grabbing Tyler's hummer keys and walking out the back door.

"Reid, Chill come back here… We're not supposed to leave the house." Danielle snapped.

"Reid Wilson Garwin get your ass back in here." Riley snapped. She shot a glare at Pogue.

"I was kidding." He said softly.

"Way to kid… Riley stay here with Pogue, I'll go after him." Danielle said and she ran out the door trying to see where he was… "Reid!" Danielle yelled… They had a big back yard and it didn't help that it was raining and dark outside.

Reid was running and he tripped into a hole. "Ah shit." He said holding his leg. He must have sprained it. Barbas appeared in front of him.

"Hhm what's the badass afraid of?" He smirked holding his hands towards Reid… "Being buried alive huh? Well sucks to be you right now… You're in a hole." He smirked. "This won't be too hard." He laughed evilly as Reid try to punch him but he flamed out. Reid felt something hit his arm… It was dirt.

"No-no." He said as more dirt started to pile on top of him.

"Reid!" He could hear Danielle scream. "Where the hell are you?" She screamed.

The dirt just kept on pouring on top of him. More fiercely than ever.

"D-Danielle!" Reid tried to scream as even more dirt piled on him. "I-I almost can't breathe!" He screamed.

"Reid?" Danielle heard his voice. She ran to where she thought she heard it…

"H-help." The Dirt covered his mouth. Danielle got to him. He was just standing in a hole.

"HEY REID GET OUT OF THERE!" She screamed. "Oh shit Barbas got to you didn't he." Reid's head hardly moved to a nod. "Reid there isn't any dirt… Calm down. See this is all an illusion. There isn't any dirt believe me…" Danielle said jumping into the hole.

Reid closed his eyes trying to calm down. He felt all the dirt come off his skin and he collapsed on the ground. "Reid!" Danielle screamed grabbing him and jumping out of the hole. "You're lucky I'm strong because if I wasn't that would have taken me at least 15 minutes to get you out." Danielle laughed which caused Reid to laugh. "You okay Bad boy?" Danielle smiled at reid when he opened his eyes.

He smiled but quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah I'm fine you can stop holding me now." He snapped. Danielle let go of him and he walked to the door quickly.

"Arrg." Danielle shook her head but smiled. "You're going to have to ask me sometime Reid." Danielle smirked to herself making sure Reid didn't hear her. She walked back inside, locking the door.

"Reid I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it like that." Pogue said.

"Whatever it's fine."

"Did she rescue you?" Riley said knowing he got hit with Barbas.

"He snapped out of it himself." Danielle said making hot chocolate with a snap of her finger. Reid didn't need any more teasing. So she lied.

"Yeah I'm a badass and all." He smirked shivering slightly. Danielle walked into the room holding two mugs of warm hot chocolate. She gave a Cup to Reid.

"Yeah you are, and a cold one at that… Here." She said as she handed the mug to Reid.

"Heh, finally doing what a woman should do. Doing things for their man without being asked." Danielle's eyes turned red at Reid's comment. Danielle smirked calming down.

"Their man? I'm sorry Garwin last time I checked we were only best Badasses friends… And you do understand I could pour steaming hot chocolate on you right now if I wanted to." Danielle smirked.

"Touché Potter, Touché." Reid commented which got everyone to laugh.

(A few minutes later)

About ten minutes after Tyler getting attacked by Barbas, Tyler finally let go of Monica. Monica convinced him that she would come right back with someone else.

Monica came out of the room and closed the door gently, since Tyler was lying on the bed and was about to fall asleep soon. She walked down the hall more and was about to turn around the corner.

Turning, Monica was startled to see Barbas. She didn't know that it was Barbas at first, until she recognized him from the picture in the Book.

"I did say it would be your turn." Said Barbas, this time he was in his solid form and Monica could see him.

"Now … why don't we see what your fear is? Hmm?" Barbas asked, as he waved his hand across her face as Monica stood frozen in fear.

"Ooh … the itsy bitsy spider huh? Well … let me tell you, there's nothing itsy bitsy about these spiders!" Barbas taunted, and with that he, flamed out. But not before he grinned at the terrified look on Monica's face when she turned around to see the giant spider on the door.

"AHH!" Monica screamed, holding her hands up and jumping back. Panting heavily, she shuddered at the abnormally giant spider on the door in front of her.

"O-Oh my—AHH!" Monica screamed again, but this time there were hundreds of little spiders scampering towards her. Terrified, she turned to look at the ceiling only to find medium sized spiders crawling all over it! They were then crawling down the walls only to land on the floor alongside the little spiders. The little spiders then began to grow into bigger spiders.

Monica started to run but only ended up stepping on the spiders. She jerked her foot back and looked for a way to run. There was no place she could run. The spiders were surrounding her and were coming closer and closer. The giant spider that was on the door slid down and began to lead the other spiders towards me.

"O-Oh my god! Somebody help me! Please!" Monica yelled. She started crying as the spiders began to move even closer to her. She was already backed up into a corner. The spiders were everywhere, on the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

"Monica!" Boomed Caleb's voice with worry. Monica looked up and saw Caleb standing there in his towel.

Monica didn't care that Caleb was standing there in his towel, but started to cry as the spiders began to crawl onto her feet.

"Monica … what's wrong?" Caleb asked worriedly.

Monica tried to shake her feet as she said, "T-The s-spiders! Caleb … the s-spiders a-are on m-me." Monica choked out.

"Monica, there are no spiders on you … it's only Barbas doing this to you." Caleb said, knowing that it must have been Barbas since he had attacked Riley only a little while ago.

"B-But Caleb … T-They're on my f-feet." Monica stuttered.

"Then shake them off … c'mon. Just stomp on all the other spiders and that'll kill them ok?" Caleb suggested. He held onto her hands as she began stomping on the spiders.

Monica started thinking about how Tyler was just attacked and how she had told him that it was just Barbas. _Caleb just said the same thing. _Monica thought. As her feet continued to stomp on the spiders, she felt her feet only hit the ground. She could see the spiders, but she couldn't feel them anymore. _They're not real. Caleb was right. It was only Barbas. It was an illusion. Just like Tyler's was an illusion. _At the thought of her brother, Monica grew angry. She was getting mad at how Barbas was toying with them. Scaring them so much and making them live their deepest fears, creating an illusion that was real to them. _They're not real. _Monica thought over. Soon, the spiders started to disappear.

Monica looked relieved and she looked up at Caleb's face.

"Is everything ok?" Caleb asked, expectantly.

"Yes!" Monica said, Then, she reached over and hugged him. "Thank you so much Caleb!"

Caleb wrapped his arms around her and said, "No problem."

After a few minutes and Monica's heart started to get back to a normal pace, she realized that Caleb was only in a towel.

"Um Caleb?" Monica asked.

"Yeah?" Caleb said.

Monica pulled away slightly, and smiled as she said, "Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, because trust me I am. But um what are you doing in your towel?" She asked.

"Oh! Uh … Well I was getting out of the shower when I heard you screaming. And so I ran out here." Caleb said, blushing as he realized he was in his towel.

"Aww, thanks again." Monica said.

"It's no problem. I know you'd the same for me." Caleb said shrugging. "So why were you out here?"

"I came to look for help. Barbas got to Tyler before he got to me." Monica said.

"Is Tyler ok?" Caleb asked immediately.

"Yeah, he's fine." Monica said reassuringly. "I just wanted someone to sit with us so Tyler would know that he could go to sleep without worrying about me. But I think he fell asleep when I closed the door."

"Where's the room?" Caleb asked.

"All the way down the hall. I doubt he heard me though. Tyler sleeps like the dead." Monica said, laughing. Caleb laughed too, remember when they would have sleepovers when they were children and how difficult it would be to wake up Tyler.

"Well I'm gonna go get dressed." Caleb said.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit." Monica said as she turned around.

"See you." Caleb called as he too turned around to walk back to his room.

(A Few minutes later)

After helping Monica, Caleb had returned to his room and had gotten dressed. He came out of was coming out of the bathroom when Barbas appeared behind him.

"So you're Caleb huh?" Barbas asked. Caleb turned around immediately, when he heard Barbas' voice behind him.

"Barbas …" Caleb said, knowing that this must be the demon that hurt Riley, Tyler, and Monica.

"So Golden Boy … what's your fear?" Barbas asked, and then he waved his hand over Caleb's face. "Aww, someone's afraid of becoming like daddy." Barbas smirked at him, and then flamed out.

Caleb turned around slowly, afraid of what might be in the room. When he turned around, he saw a mirror and looked at himself.

He was shocked to see that instead of a seventeen year old version of him, that image was replaced by an old man. The old man was wrinkly all over his face and his eyes were drooping slowly, as if he was about you fall asleep. Caleb recognized those eyes as his eyes. Touching his face, Caleb jerked his hands back when he felt the wrinkles. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were just as wrinkly as his reflection was. His hands began to shake. He felt himself grow weak, from his feet up. His legs began to shake uncontrollably and then they gave out. Caleb had a hard time trying to breathe … his lungs rattling.

"Somebody! Help! Please … help me!" Caleb shouted in a raspy voice, but only ended up coughing.

_I'm going to die alone. _Caleb thought. _And, I'm just like my father. He got so addicted. _Caleb thought sadly. He thought about how that affected his mother and him.

"Caleb? Man did you yell?" Pogue asked he entered the room. Seeing Caleb on the floor, Pogue ran to help him up. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok." Caleb said slowly. "I'm going to end up just like my father and there is nothing that I can do about it."

"Caleb you're wrong. You are not gonna end up like your dad. He made a wrong choice and missed out on your life. I know you won't ever do that to your kids." Pogue stated, holding onto Caleb's shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"T-That's not true. I'll end up like him. I'm just like him. I'm going to waste my life away with the power. It's inevitable." Caleb said, shaking slightly as he looked down, ashamed.

"Remember when we were little and you used to say that you won't ever be like your dad? You would always tell me how you would never let your kids feel how you felt. Neglected and unimportant. Caleb … I know you'll make sure your kids will feel loved. Your wife will feel loved. And, you will not waste your life away with the power. You don't even Use a lot. You barely Use at all. When you ascend … you'll have nothing to worry about. Trust me. You have the rest of us. We'll look after each other. That's the way it's always been and that's the way it'll always be." Pogue said, making Caleb hear every single word he said.

Caleb though about what Pogue had said. It was true … he had all these dreams about how he'll raise his children and love them. How he'll love his wife. They will never feel or go through what he and his mother had gone through. He won't get addicted to the power. He made it his life mission to Use as less as possible. He really won't have much to worry about when he ascends.

Caleb felt the strength return in his feet and his legs stopped shaking. He was able to breathe clearly and was taking deep breathes. Standing up straighter, he looked down at his hands slowly. He was happy and relieved to see his normal smooth skin. He touched his face and once again felt the smooth cleanly shaven cheek.

Caleb looked up at Pogue. Pogue asked, "You ok now?"

"Yeah." Caleb said, relieved. "Thanks, man."

Caleb and Pogue did their special handshake, making them both chuckle.

"No problem." Pogue answered, waving it off like it was nothing. "You're my brother."

* * *

**That's the first part I hope you enjoyed it! I'm putting** **part two up right now so yeah!**


	20. Chapter Eighteen part two

**Alright Chapter Eighteen part Two! () Are scene changes and of course**_ italics _**are thoughts.

* * *

**

Caleb and Pogue did their special handshake, making them both chuckle.

"No problem." Pogue answered, waving it off like it was nothing. "You're my brother."

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Part two**

(Fifteen minutes Later)

Draco was snoring in his sleep. He was having a nice dream of being a happy family with some girl. He was walking to his little kid who was wearing a Gryffindor robe on. He smiled as he took his little kid by the hand and led him to a present. The kid looked happy at his present. His little hands started to rip open the box. His hands grabbed at what his present was. It was a slithering rattle snake that bit his neck killing him instantly. Draco smiled and laughed evilly. An image of an old guy with gray hair and a back overcoat smirked.

Draco shot up in his bed sweating. He was panting at the fear he just experienced in his nightmare. "That's something my father would do if I was in Gryffindor. I need some water." He said going down stairs. He bumped into someone.

"Heh, heh, heh, you fear becoming like your father huh?" Barbas said calmly.

Draco spiraled into something. He felt the room morphing into another room. The Dark Lord was in it and Danielle was on the floor.

"Good for you to join us my right hand man." Voldemort smirked Draco back away. "Would you like to kill Potter?"

"N-no." Draco said.

"Ooh I love the fear… It taste so good." Barbas smirked.

"You know you want to." Voldemort said. "She did refuse you."

"I won't kill her." Draco snapped but not controlling his wand pointed up.

"Malfoy, h-how could you betray us?!" Danielle said lifting her head at him. "You made us trust you…" He walked over to her body. He smashed her head into the ground. "You're just like your father. I-I'll kill you Malfoy." Danielle said getting up and pointing her wand at him. Her eyes were wet with tears. "I-I Don't' believe this Malfoy, you were always a Gryffindor at heart and now you're back to your loathing Half blood self. How could you?!" She snapped at him.

"No-no I don't want to be like that! Danielle you have to believe me." He said. "I won't do this… Not-not Ever!" He snapped quickly pointing his wand at Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" He screamed as the killing curse shot at Voldemort.

"Damn Hope… I hate it so." Barbas said disappearing and the room changed back to the living room. Draco fell to the ground.

"Draco are you okay?" Harry asked coming down. "I heard you scream the Killing curse."

"Barbas tried to make me live my fear…" He said softly. "I'm fine… Just fine." He said walking back to his room.

Harry walked up to his room after he helped Malfoy. He walked to his bed and his scar started to hurt. "Someone's afraid of her sister dying in the account of Voldemort." Barbas said. "Heh, heh, heh." Barbas laughed evilly. Harry's room morphed into a dark graveyard just like back in fourth year. His scar started to hurt with a big pain.

"Ahh." He said holding his scar. He saw Danielle's bed right there in front of him. She was sleeping and her arm was under her pillow as it always was when she laid asleep. She snored a bit and turned over.

"Heh, Heh, Heh. Hello Potter." Voldemort sneered at him. He stepped closer to his sister.

"Stay away from her!" He snapped trying to move but he couldn't.

"What to do, what to do… You can't even move." Voldemort smirked.

"Stop! You go near her and she'll kill you!" Harry said.

"I'm sorry Potter can't you she that's she's asleep? She's helpless." He laughed evilly.

"Danielle wake up…." Harry screamed. All she did was turn over.

"She can't hear you Harry." Voldemort smirked. "Aww she's cute enough to kill…" He pointed her wand at him.

"Get away from my little sister!" He snapped.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said as Danielle got hit with the killing curse.

"No…!" Harry fell on his knees. "This can't be happening." He said. "My, My sister can feel my pain, when I'm scared, when I'm sad… Her scar would have hurt and woke her up… She wouldn't just lay there if she was going to die…" Barbas let out a groan of displeasure.

"Danielle isn't dead… She would have attacked Voldy. She would have called him gay." Harry chuckled a bit.

"Damn it not again. Jeez I'm hating all this hope. Danielle taught Harry and Malfoy well. Damn her." Barbas said.

"You better believe it douche." Harry snapped as he walked to Voldemort. "Oh and by the way Voldy… Guess what…" He smirked He pointed his wand at him. "Avada Kedavra." He smirked as he saw His body fall to the ground.

"You know this isn't real right?" Barbas said.

"Yeah but no point of wasting a good practice shot." Harry laughed as the room morphed again. Back into his room. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. Danielle opened the door.

"Hey bro what's wrong? I could feel your sadness." Danielle said.

"Barbas got me. I'm fine though… I knew it wasn't real. No way you would lay asleep while Voldemort killed you." Harry laughed.

"To hell I will. I'd call him gay and then attack him." Danielle laughed. "Good night Har. I'm going to get some water." She smiled as she helped Harry into bed. She covered him with the blanket.

"Danielle you're not mum." Harry said.

"Yeah well I love you anyway. Sweet dreams." Danielle smiled as she hugged Harry. She walked out the door and closed it softly.

Everyone was upstairs either sleeping or hoping that today would end. Danielle decided to get some drinking water to well drink. Danielle sighed as she walked down stairs in the dark using a fireball to see where she was going. "I like the dark." She smiled to herself. "So calm and peaceful."

"You know what Potter; Darkness can also mean death, and mourning." She saw Chase stand in front of her.

"Don't make me kick your ass Chase. You may be one of the five families. But that doesn't mean you're stronger than me." Danielle snapped. "And stop stalking me you stupid douche."

"Don't flatter yourself sweetie. I just need Power." He smirked at her.

"Guess what Sweetie you can't take my powers so just be jealous. That I'm still stronger than you." Danielle smirked.

"Ah but I've Ascended I'm stronger then any of the four families put together." He smirked.

"Yeah right. You're still not stronger than me." She smirked.

"Oh I would think so." He smirked eyes turning black and him blasting Danielle to the wall.

"Uh douche bag, I wouldn't think you would want all of them to wake up Pope." I laughed a bit saying pope. "You are not religious." Danielle laughed.

"Well at least I'm not a Pot head." He smirked.

"Ha, ha very funny moron. We don't even have marijuana in the Wizarding world. And I would never do that because I'm Danielle Lily Potter, the girl who with her brother is going to take down the gayest dark lord ever." She smirked.

"One might not want to her you say that…" Chase said.

"Oh shut up and fight like a man." Danielle said charging after him and kicking him and punching him.

"What's this I feel? Someone has super strength." He smirked.

"Don't even act surprise I know you got it out of Caleb's head when you had him under the imperious curse." Danielle snapped.

"Hhm how'd you know?" He asked.

"My magic is stronger than yours, and I have been skilled in facing and unraveling the dark arts." She snapped.

"How can your little puny body take all this power?" He asked.

"I have no clue but you know what Chase." She kicked him in the neck. "Leave now or you'll die." She said. He held his neck.

"Hhm…" Chase smirked. Barbas appeared in front of Danielle and he held his hands to her.

"Someone's afraid of everyone dying… and being alone. Hehe I'm going to have fun with this one." He smirked. Danielle started to spiral and She saw Voldemort, Kate, Sarah, and Lucius killing everyone.

"You know I know Reid has a thing for Potter. I think he should die first." Chase said coming next to Danielle. She was trying to punch Chase but they didn't have an effect.

"Dear, don't you know you lose your powers when you experience your fear? Tisk, Tisk you should know this by now." Chase smirked throwing her to the wall.

"Don't you dare." Danielle snapped at Chase. "You kill him and I'll kill you." She snapped.

"Hhm let's see if you like this Potter." Voldemort smirked at her. "Avada Kedavra." Reid's motionless body laid on the floor. Danielle started to cry.

"Stop!" She screamed.

"Who next, who next… Ah yes Her brother." Chase said as Kate hit him with the killing curse.

"Harry!" Danielle screamed eyes turning blue. Danielle watched them all fall down, one by one. She couldn't do anything.

"One more left Potter…" Chase said motioning to Monica. "Baby girl… heh, she's your best friend isn't she?"

"Don't kill her." Danielle said crying.

"I'll do this one then." Chase smirked grabbing Monica by the throat. Her face was turning blue.

"STOP!" Danielle scream. "I won't let this happen. Not to the person who was always there for me. Not the one I'm supposed to be protective of." Danielle snapped standing up.

"Oh shit." Barbas said. Danielle ran over to chase and started to choke him.

"Get the hell out of my Fear." She snapped pushing him to the wall.

"I gotta retreat." Chase said.

"Yeah you better you Gaylord." Danielle snapped. "I swear when we have our battle you're so dead." Danielle snapped as everything went back to normal. "ASSHOLE!" Danielle screamed sitting down on the couch. She turned on the television and started to watch the Rugrats.

"Potter are you okay?" Reid asked coming down. "I heard you scream… Are you watching the Rugrats?!" Reid started to laugh.

"Barbas came… I remember when I was little when I had nightmares I'd turn on the TV and watch Rugrats." She said emotionless.

"Okay will you at least be emo? Cause you're creeping me out with out the emotion." Reid laughed a bit sitting next to her.

"Seeing people die… scares the shit out of me." Danielle said once again emotionless.

"C'mon Potter please be emo…" Reid pleaded with her. He hugged her and Danielle started to cry. "Voldemort killed you. Sarah killed Harry, Lucius Draco; Voldemort killed Caleb, Tyler and Kate killed Riley… I just was able to save Monica from Pope." She cried on Reid's shoulder.

"It's okay Danielle we're all alive. We're all alive." He said rubbing her back to calm her.

"I know, I know…" She said calming down.

"Neville was a good friend, he loved chocolate pudding… To Neville." The TV said and both of them laughed.

"Hey I/you used to love Chocolate pudding." They said at each other.

"Okay that was creepy." Danielle said as they both laughed.

Danielle and Reid fell asleep on the couch together. Danielle's head rested on Reid's chest as Reid's head was on the arm rest.

* * *

**Well all of them faced Barbas… One review and I promise I will put the Chapter Nineteen up! Feedback is Appreciated. I just had to put a reference to the Rugrats… I used to love that show. **


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Alright chapter nineteen! () Are scene changes! (()) are ringtones! **_Italics _**are thoughts!

* * *

**

Danielle and Reid fell asleep on the couch together. Danielle's head rested on Reid's chest as Reid's head was on the arm rest.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I'm not waking them up." Tyler said quickly knowing Riley and Monica were going to ask him.

"C'mon Tyler I'm not waking up my bro. He's going to be so embarrassed. Maybe we should just let them sleep…" Riley said.

"They look so cute… And look what's on the TV… Nickelodeon. Aww they're cute little babies." Monica smirked.

"I got an idea." Harry said coming down. He took out his Cell and called Danielle's number.

**((Best friends ex friends to the end better off as lovers not the other way around racing through the city windows down in the back of yellow checkered cars.))**

Danielle's Cell rang loudly making both Danielle and Reid Fall off the couch. "Ouch Reid get off of me." Danielle said.

"Jeez what happened last night?" He asked holding his head that he banged on the floor.

"You both fell asleep on the couch." Harry said.

"Oh whatever." Danielle and Reid said at the same time. "We were just tired I guess."

"Barbas attacked me last… Damn him and Chase." She said.

"When's breakfast?" Reid asked not really caring about what had happened last night. _I slept very well last night._ He smirked to himself as Harry, riley, Tyler and Monica started to laugh.

"Oh shut up." Danielle snapped at them blushing a bit. "Damn me for doing the connection." She shook her head.

"Potter…" Draco said coming down. "Are you alright I went to your room and you weren't there." He asked Danielle.

"Yeah I'm fine. Barbas attacked me and I fell asleep down here…"

"Why are you checking up on her?" Reid and Harry asked quickly.

"I don't know scared I guess… What I can't look up on a friend? God you act like I love her again." Draco rolled his eyes he knew he was lying. "Yeah I love her as a friend but not Love, Love…" He said lying once more.

"Hhmp." Reid said walking into the kitchen. "Eww Potter you drooled on my shirt…" He said.

"Oh shut up…" She snapped at him. She followed him into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast.

"You know something tells me that they really like each other." Riley said knowing it was true but was kidding about it.

"Noo Really?" Tyler said. "I mean Reid does dream about her." He smirked.

"SHUT UP I DO NOT!" Reid screamed from the kitchen.

"Yeah he does." He smirked.

"So who's Kile-" Monica was about to say.

"Monica EXNAY ON THE TELLAY!" Danielle screamed.

"Never mind." Monica said quickly knowing that she would be busted knowing they were in the boys' locker room.

"Okay anyway." Caleb came down looking at Monica.

"Monica…" Caleb said softly. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" He asked and Monica nodded.

_Oooo_ Monica heard Danielle's voice say into her mind.

Caleb and Monica walked into the Kitchen. "Danielle … Reid can you get out for a bit?" Caleb asked.

"Sure if you work on the pancakes…" Danielle said as she finished one.

"Okay whatever." Monica said taking her place.

"Hey I'm staying in here." Reid said smirking knowing Caleb was going to ask Monica.

"To hell you are." Danielle snapped pulling Reid by the ear.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow." Reid said as Danielle pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Have funn…" Danielle smirked deviously as she closed the door.

"Monica uh…" Caleb started. Danielle was so using her super hearing.

"Yeah?" Monica asked a little nervously.

"See uh well…" Caleb didn't know what to say.

_Aww Golden Boy is speechless._ Danielle thought into Monica's mind. Monica could feel her smirk.

"Uh… This is really hard for me." Caleb said.

"It's alright, just take your time." She reassured him.

"Okay well." Caleb took a deep breath. "See Monica I've liked you for a while now…" he scratched the back of his head. "And it's kinda weird for me to ask you out because you were like a little sister to me." He said. "So…" He took another deep breath. "Want to go to Fall Fest with me?" he asked and Monica nodded.

"Caleb I would love to." She smiled and they hugged.

"Aww…" They heard from the other room.

"How'd they-"

"Danielle has super hearing… Probably recited every word." Monica laughed a bit.

"Hhmp What a Reid." Caleb said kidding.

"I HEARD THAT!" Danielle screamed at him.

"What he say?" Reid asked Danielle.

"Hhmp What a Reid…" Danielle repeated.

"HEY SHUT UP GOLDEN BOY!" Reid snapped at him. Monica finished the pancakes as everyone else got ready in their school uniforms.

"I hate these." Harry said. "Sure they have Red in yellow in the tie but its too much with the blazers."

"I know seriously. Even the girls have to wear the blazers." Riley said not ever liking them.

"I want to wear my fall out boy shirt." Danielle said loosening her tie a bit.

"What's taking Monica and Caleb so long to cook?" Tyler asked… Danielle used her super hearing. She instantly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked.

_They're making out._ Danielle thought to Riley as she started to laugh…

_Hey Baby girl… We're kinda hungry… But if you like playing tongue of war with Caleb then hey it's fine with me._ Danielle thought to Monica.

Monica quickly pulled away from Caleb… "Sorry…" She said as she hugged Caleb. "They're getting crazy out there… Starving and all." She opened the door to the kitchen and Shot a glare at Danielle who shrugged. So they all got pancakes and sat at the dining room table.

"So what happened last night?" Harry asked everyone probably meaning their fears.

"Well Barbas got me." Everyone said at the same time.

"Well you all know what happened with me.." Riley said quickly shutting up.

"Barbas covered my room with flames." Pogue said. "if it wasn't for Riley who was there, I think the fear would have killed me." Pogue added smiling at Riley.

_Aww he totally loves you._ Monica thought to Riley. She shot Monica a glare.

"Barbas got me in my room with Monica. The room started to shake and everything. I thought I was going to die…." Tyler said softly. "Thanks to my little sister everything turned out alright." Tyler added messing up his sister's hair.

"I hate when big brothers do that…" Danielle added to that. "Harry does it all the time when he's proud of me." Danielle rolled her eyes but Harry smiled. "I know, you love me." Everyone around the table laughed.

"Barbas got me when I was outside." Reid said quickly.

"You went outside?!" Caleb snapped.

"Chill out. He got ticked off…" Danielle said to Caleb.

"It was my fault." Pogue said. "He took a joke the wrong way."

"Anyway back to my damn story… Yeah I was getting buried alive and Danielle helped me snap out of it." He said quickly.

"I thought you said he snapped out of it on his own?" Riley looked at Danielle she shrugged.

"I didn't want anyone to tease him… Jeez he had already been called whipped. I didn't want him to feel embarrassed. No one needs that right after they got fear stricken into themselves." Danielle said

"Okay well my fear is obviously spiders. So I was going to get help for Tyler, and Right in the middle of a door was a huge ass spider." She emphasized on the word Huge. "I stared to scream as it crawled to the floor and started to lead all the other little spiders. Then, the spiders started to get bigger. I started to run backwards. Caleb came out of his room and helped me realized that it was just an illusion." Monica explained.

"When I was done helping Monica I walked back into my room and started getting dressed I looked in my mirror and I looked old wrinkly." Caleb said in a hushed voice.

"That won't happen." Monica assured him.

"Yeah I felt myself grow weak and I looked at my hands and they were wrinkly." Caleb said. "Then I yelled… Yeah you all heard me." He added. "Pogue came running up stairs and helped me snap out of it." Caleb was right to the point.

"Well With my fear I was sleeping…" Draco said. "I was having a good dream but then it turned into a nightmare. I walked downstairs to get something drink and Barbas got me. Voldemort called me his right hand man. And ordered me to kill Danielle." Danielle quickly looked at Him. "I fought it even if Danielle was saying that I betrayed them, and I was just like my father… But instead of shooting her with the killing curse I shot Voldemort."

"Way to go!" Danielle said in her squeaky voice.

"Yeah mine was sorta similar…" Harry started. "I helped Malfoy because I heard him scream the killing curse… and I walked back to my room. And Barbas got to me and Danielle was sleeping in her bed with Voldemort right there. Voldemort killed Danielle and I figured Danielle wouldn't lay asleep… She would say that Voldemort is gay and then attack him. So I snapped out of it and I got a practice shot at Voldemort…" Harry laughed to himself.

"Why don't I get any practice shots? That's so gay. I'm the stronger one I need it more than him!" Danielle snapped in a kidding tone.

"HA-ha very funny Danielle." Harry said with sarcasm.

"Okay well I don't want to talk about mine." Danielle said quickly.

"Why not?" Monica asked.

"Cause it's emo." Danielle laughed a bit. "Okay, Okay I'll tell you guys gosh." _I've already told Reid…_ "Okay so I came down to get something to drink and Using a fire ball to light my way. Pope was right in front of me." Caleb stood up.

"He was here?!" He snapped at Danielle who shot up in her seat.

"Yeah. He was but I took care of him." Danielle said quickly. "So yeah here we are arguing about who is stronger… Fucking moron that guy is." Danielle commented. "And well he called me Pot head." Reid and Draco started to laugh. "I know And shut up Malfoy you have no room to laugh you called my bro that all the time." Malfoy just kept on laughing. "So yeah we fought a bit… I kicked him in the neck saying if he didn't leave he would die."

"Way to go!" Everyone but Caleb, Draco, and Reid said. Caleb was listening intensively while Draco and Reid were started to calm down.

"Yeah and Oh my god he said the most gayest line ever!" Danielle said. "He said Don't flatter yourself sweetie all I need is power." Danielle and everyone but Caleb started to laugh.

"Danielle calm down and get back to what happened." Caleb said. He needed to know why Chase was there. That's all he wanted to know.

"Fine, geez." Danielle said taking a deep breath. "Barbas appeared in front of me and read my fears. Everyone I care about dying and me being alone." She said. "So yeah… Uh Voldemort killed Reid. Sarah killed Harry, Lucius Killed Draco; Voldemort killed Caleb, Tyler and Kate kills Riley…" Everyone stopped eating at that.

"Wh-what about me?" Monica said a bit nervous.

"Well I couldn't and wouldn't let Chase choke you to death." Danielle said smiling. "I got my strength back, and charged after him. Barbas said Oh Shit and I started to choke Chase." She smirked at the thing. "I commanded him to get the hell out of my fear and I pushed him to a wall and he retreated." Danielle said feeling accomplished. "Yeah so I started to watch TV. And then Reid came down." She smiled at Reid.

"Aww…" Monica and Riley commented.

"Hey shut up! He was actually calming me down… me with no emotion is a very scary site." Danielle laughed a bit. "I was all stoic it was weird."

"OH shit look at the time." Caleb said pointing to the Grandfather clock. Danielle sighed.

"Everyone hold on to me…" She said as the all placed a hand on her and she teleported everyone to outside of the school. They all ran to English.

"Haha you guys are all tired." Danielle laughed.

"Shut up just because you have super powers doesn't mean all of us do." Reid added as they entered the room. There wasn't really anytime to pick seats so Monica sat next to Caleb who sat next to Pogue, who sat next to Riley, who sat next to Malfoy, who sat next Harry, who sat next to Tyler Who, sat next to Reid, who sat next to Danielle.

Chase came into the room smirking directly at Danielle. Danielle groaned of displeasure as she noticed that the seat next to her was the only seat available.

"Why hello Ms. Potter." Chase said slamming his books on the table.

"Go to hell." Danielle snapped at him. "Gaylord." And whispered to Reid who started to laughed. Class started and everyone took out their Romeo and Juliet books.

"Okay class… Act 1 scene five line 100. Ms. Potter, you're Juliet. Mr. Collins, You're Romeo…" Chase smirked at Danielle. Reid pulled her slightly closer to him, "oh sorry I read the wrong name you are Tybalt. Mr. Garwin you are Romeo." Danielle could feel Monica's and Riley's smirk. "Ms. Simms you are the nurse, Mr. Potter you are Capulet."

Chase groaned a bit as he started. " Patience-" He was cut off by the teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr. Collins I forget we did that line yesterday. Please start Mr. Garwin." The teacher said. "And please remember do what the brackets say…"

Reid took my hand. "If I profane with my unworthiness hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin in this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Reid said like he actually meant it.

"Good pilgrim you do wrong your hands too much which mannerly devotion show in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss." Danielle said reading and looking at Reid time and time again.

"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?" Reid said in a question.

"Ay, pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer." Danielle answered his question looking at him.

"O then, dear saint let lips do what hands do. They pray grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Reid said looking into Danielle's eyes.

"Saints do not move, through grant for prayers' sake." Danielle said looking into Reid's gray-ish eyes.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." Reid said nervously… He had to kiss Danielle. He moved quickly and kissed her on the lips. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Reid smirked at Danielle.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Danielle smirked right back at him.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." This time Reid and Danielle started making out…

"Whoa…" Harry said as his eyes widened… Monica and Riley were giggling.

"I don't think Reid thinks the forbidden love shit is useless now." Riley smirked. They finally pulled away Danielle and Reid both blushing like mad.

"You kiss by th' book." Danielle smirked as the bell rang.

"Very good acting Mr. Garwin you too Ms. Potter, you two should try out for the play." Our English teacher said as all 8 of them packed up. Chase all shot them death glares… Danielle and Reid both smirked at him as he went out the door.

"Very, Very good acting Reid." Danielle smirked.

"Right back at you Danielle." Reid smirked.

"Hey You're nicer then Malfoy here." Harry said actually accepting the fact that Danielle likes Reid. And Reid likes her.

"You know when you're badass when you make out right in front of the teacher." Tyler added to that comment.

"He did say do the actions that were in the brackets." Reid smirked.

"Jeez you guys sure know how to make a scene." Caleb added. "at least me and Monica keep it on the down low." Everyone started to laugh at that.

"Well it's about damn time Reid." Danielle said.

"Oh shut up." Reid said.

"Hhm." Danielle smirked. "Make me." Reid hugged her. "Okay I'm shutting up." Danielle laughed.

"Wow…" Monica said. "Why can't we do that?" She asked Caleb.

"Cause we're not Badasses." Caleb smirked.

"Be jealous." Reid said smirking.

"Yeah I'm going to talk to this girl." Tyler said running to this girl with dark brown hair. "Kiley!" He said running after her.

"Baby boy has a crush." Reid said.

"I'm bored." Draco said coming next to Danielle. "Me and Harry are going to get Granger and Weasel." Draco said.

"Excuse me." Danielle snapped at him.

"Sorry Weasley. Bad habits die hard." He snapped at Danielle who just shook it off. Draco wanted to hug Danielle but decided not too. Harry hugged Danielle and they both left school and probably went to Hogwarts.

"Well. We better get going to Science Pogue." Reid said.

"Bye you guys." Riley and Danielle said at the same time. They started to walk to Math with Monica. Caleb had Business with Tyler next so he walked by himself.

The day went by slowly. Danielle conjured a doctor's note for Riley cause of her near death experience for gym class. Sadly coach didn't find that expectable and took it out on Monica and Danielle by making them do 50 laps.

* * *

**Well that's chapter Nineteen! I'll put up Chapter Twenty once someone you knows reviews! I made a reference to Fall Out Boy, the ringtone is from the song "Bang the Doldrums." I also made a reference to Romeo and Juliet, I really love the play I donno it's brilliant. Feed back is appreciated!**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Alright Chapter Twenty! Thanks for reviewing. Uh anyway () Are scene changes, **_Italics _**are thoughts… And that's all that's in this chapter. Uh Enjoy!

* * *

**

The day went by slowly. Danielle conjured a doctor's note for Riley cause of her near death experience for gym class. Sadly coach didn't find that expectable and took it out on Monica and Danielle by making them do 50 laps.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

(After school on Friday)

The girls were stepping out of the girl's locker room, their last class for that day was Gym. They swam today. They coach did not go easy on them. They were heading back to the pool area so that they could watch the boy's after school swimming practice. They were meeting Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler there so they ride back with them to the Garwin Manor. Harry and Draco went back to Hogwarts to get Ron and Hermione.

"Oh my god." Moaned Monica in pain. "I can't believe he made us do all those laps."

Danielle just patted Monica on the back very gently and said sympathetically, "Don't worry, I'll heal you soon."

Monica just nodded her head slightly. Riley was walking on the other side of her.

"You are so lucky you didn't have to swim today." Monica told Riley.

"Yeah … we had to do all those laps and you just watched." Danielle added, laughing.

Riley shrugged and smiled, "Yeah well you could of made a doctor's not appear for yourself too, like you made mine."

"I know, but I don't want to use my magic for everything." Danielle said.

"Didn't you heal yourself?" Monica asked.

"Ok yeah I did, but that's more of an instinct." Danielle said.

By now they were already making their way to the bleachers.

They were all walking slowly for Monica's sake.

"AHHHH!" Came a loud voice behind Monica, making her scream and jump up straight. It only made her wobble and then fall backwards. Luckily, the bleachers were behind her and not the pool. She landed on her butt, sitting on the bleachers. Her hands covered her face.

She looked up and saw Tyler laughing, bent over slightly with his hands on his knees. Reid was next to him, laughing as well.

"In case you didn't realize … this is me trying to hurt you." Monica said to Tyler and Reid, glaring slightly at them and tried to move but then thought against it.

"In case you didn't realize … this is us running away." Reid said as he and Tyler just stood there and continued laughing.

Danielle had enough and stood up. She shoved Reid, not too hard, but enough to make him stumble backwards.

"Hey!" Reid exclaimed. He shoved her back, but not too hard, just as much as she had to shoved him.

"Ok … both of you stop it right now!" Riley exclaimed, getting in between Reid and Danielle just as Danielle was about to shove his ass into the pool.

Then, Monica's muscles started to ache again, but this time it was more painful.

"Ohhh." Monica moaned, bending her head down and covering her arms.

"W-What's wrong?" Tyler asked as he calmed down from laughing, he had started to calm down at one point but then started again after seeing Reid and Danielle, to see his sister in pain.

"Coach made them do swimming laps during Gym and let me tell you … not fun. Danielle healed herself so she wasn't feeling and pain but Monica …" Riley informed them, trailing off.

"Aww that sucks." Reid said, knowing what it was like when Coach made them do a lot of laps in the pool.

"Why don't you just heal her?" Tyler asked Danielle.

"I can't heal her in public. Why don't you guys form like a wall?" Danielle suggested.

"Yeah I'll call Caleb and Pogue over." Riley said as she signaled the guys over when they looked their way.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked when he and Caleb came over.

"Hmm, nothing much. Just gym class, coach made us do laps, Monica is in pain, and Danielle needs to heal her. Now, form a wall guys. So no one else can see." Riley said, explaining quickly.

"Uh, ok." Caleb said, as he stood next to Pogue, who was next to Reid, who had Tyler next to him.

Danielle sat down next to Monica on the bleachers and leaned over, as if giving her a hug. Her hands turned blue and she began healing Monica. After a few minutes, she pulled her hands back.

"Oh my god!" Monica said. "Thank you, thank you! It feels so much better." Monica said jumping up from her seat, as she stretched her feet.

Everyone chuckled and they moved away, breaking the wall.

"Sorry about scaring you. I didn't know that you were in pain." Said Tyler apologetically.

"It's ok, bro." Monica said, offering him a smile.

_Oh my god. That is such a small speedo. _Riley thought, keeping her eyes away from Pogue's body.

Danielle and Monica just held in their laughs, but chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Caleb asked, confused as to why Danielle and Monica were chuckling and Riley was glaring at them. "Did you guys have a telepathic conversation?"

"Yeah, but we were just laughing at what Riley said. It's nothing." Danielle said waving off his question. Danielle's eyes were about to turn pink, showing that she was lying.

_Uh, someone do something to distract him! _Danielle thought frantically.

_My pleasure. _Monica said, smiling and walking up to Caleb.

"Hi." Monica said, smiling.

"Hi." Caleb said smiling back at her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, which she returned.

_Wow … you actually distracted him by kissing him. _Riley thought, amused.

_I don't think I ever kissed a guy in a speedo before. _Monica thought.

"Ew! No kissing and thinking at the same time!" Danielle said, pointing a finger at Monica. They broke apart.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Danvers!" The Coach's voice boomed through the pool area. "Collins! Both of you in the water now! Freestyle."

"Are you kidding me?" Caleb muttered. He walked over to the pool, after he saw the worried looks on everyone's faces.

Caleb stood next to Chase, who just smirked at him. They both were standing at the edge of the pool. At the sound of the teacher's yell, they both dove into the pool at the same time. They were going at the same speed with Caleb in the lead. They hit one end of the pool then bounced off and headed back to the other end. Just as Caleb had a few more feet to go, Chase's eyes turned black. He Used to make himself go faster and Caleb hit his head on the wall of the pool, knocking him unconscious.

"He Used." Monica said soflty, so that only Danielle could hear her, and they knew the rest of the Covenant members felt it.

"Why isn't he coming back up?" Pogue asked, referring to Caleb.

They all ran to the edge of the pool when Chase came out, pulling an unconscious Caleb up with him.

"Oh my god!" Monica said.

Before anyone could accuse Chase of something, the Coach came and said, "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just unconscious. He'll wake up soon." Chase said.

"Ok people let's give him some room to breathe." The Coach said, pushing the people that surrounded him back a little. Except for the members of the Covenant and Danielle that is. He knew better than to tell them to move away from Caleb.

A few seconds later, and Caleb finally came around. He opened his eyes to see everyone's face.

"Finally you woke up." Danielle said.

Caleb sat up slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"You hit your head on the wall. I pulled you out before anything could happen." Chase said, smiling.

Caleb glared at him slightly, but then gave him a fake smile since the Coach was watching, and mumbled, "Thanks."

"See I told you that he'd be ok." Chase said in a soothing tone, as he rubbed Monica's back. She just gave him a fake smile but looked uncomfortable.

"Hey dude." Tyler said immediately, "Uh, thanks for getting Caleb, but uh we got it from here." Tyler grabbed Monica's hand and pulled her up as Pogue and Reid helped Caleb up. Danielle walked with Monica and Riley, and she glared at Chase who was still watching them, smirking at them. Seeing Danielle glare at him, he just smiled and let his eyes wander to Monica then back to Danielle. He winked at her.

"There's no need to be afraid." Chase whispered as he walked past the group. They group had to refrain themselves and each other from attacking Chase.

"Yeah whatever." Danielle said, "At least we're not gay."

"I'm not gay." Chase said.

"Yeah you are." Smirked Riley.

"Don't even lie about it." Danielle added, smirking.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Chase said, walking towards Danielle.

Before Reid could walk forward, Danielle signaled him to stay put. Danielle stepped forward.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Attack me in front of all these people?" Danielle asked, referring to the pool area full of people.

"No … I'd rather wait till you're alone." Chase said in a whisper, but the rest of the group still heard him.

"Ok you know what?" Monica said, stepping in between the space between Danielle and Chase. She saw the Coach walking towards them. "We've got Caleb so thanks but we're gonna go now."

"Wait … we have to get our stuff." said Danielle, remembering that the girls had left their backpacks on the bleachers.

"Oh right," Riley mumbled.

All three girls turned around and walked towards the bleachers and got their stuff. They walked over to the guys and Danielle said, "All right let's go."

"Everyone around you is going to die." Chase said slowly in a low voice to Danielle, causing her to stop. "And first … will be Harry." Chase chuckled as he added, "Where is dear old Harry anyways?" Chase smirked at the pissed off look on Danielle's face and headed out of the pool area and into the parking lot.

"ARRG!" Danielle screamed pissed off as she ran after Chase.

"Danielle!" Reid yelled as he ran after her.

"Reid!" Tyler called as he ran after his brother and Danielle.

"Tyler!" Monica yelled as she went after the four of them.

"Monica!" Riley screamed at them, as she ran after her friends.

"Riley!" Pogue yelled after the girl, and then ran to catch up with them.

"Guys!" Caleb called, then ran fast, since he was the last one and he had to catch up with the rest of them.

"You son of a-" Danielle screamed as she caught up with Chase.

He whirled around immediately and said, "Uh-Uh uh, wouldn't want that mouth of yours to get your brother killed sooner huh?" Chase taunted.

Danielle just gave him a fake tight smile, then without warning, she balled up her fist and with all her power she swung her arm and her fist connected with his jaw. Chase didn't even see it coming since he was too busy taunting her. He immediately fell to the ground of the parking lot. He looked up at her shocked and then enraged. Getting up instantly, he said, "You'll regret that."

By now, the members of the Covenant were in the parking lot. They were the only ones there, luckily.

Before Chase could hit her back, Reid ran over to them and shoved Chase. Hard.

Chase looked at Reid and saw that his eyes were black. "I will kill you if you lay a hand on her." Reid said, in a low dangerous tone.

Chase was then pushed backwards by a sudden force. He knew it wasn't Reid because he didn't feel the power come from him. Chase let out a chuckle as he realized who it was.

"Aww … looks like Baby Girl's getting mad." Chase taunted, looking up at Monica's face, and her eyes which were pitch black. She was the one who had pushed Chase backwards.

"Get out of here Chase. Now!" Pogue said dangerously.

"I will be back." Looking at Monica, Chase winked and added, "Especially for you." Caleb's, Pogue's, Riley's, and Tyler's eyes all turned black.

"Don't you dare ever wink at Monica." Danielle snapped Kicking hard this time. He smashed into a red corvette. He looked at Danielle with Black eyes as Danielle flipped up into the air know he was about to push her back hard. "Uh-uh-uh you wouldn't want me to kick your ass even harder." Danielle taunted him like he did to her. Chase smirked at her. "Predictable are you? I'd leave if I were you." She snapped. Landing on the ground again.

"You've won this time Potter, next time I reassure you, you won't be to lucky." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Ooh I'm shaking my Etnies Chase... Seriously I am." She said with sarcasm as Chase ran away. "Moron." Danielle laughed she looked over at Reid. "Thanks..." She smiled.

"I would have killed him too." Reid smiled.

"Well Arrg I hate that douche. He's right up there with Voldemort, and Bellatrix." Danielle rolled her eyes thinking of her.

"What he say?" Caleb asked wonder cause he didn't hear what he said to Danielle.

"He said everyone around me was going to die. First would be my bother." Danielle said shaking her head. "HE'S A MORON!" Danielle screamed loudly knowing Chase could hear her.

* * *

**Well there's chapter twenty for you, not really that long sorry. Any way I'll add chapter twenty one when I get a review… I know I've been slow on getting these chapters in and I'm sorry the reason is that well my Microsoft Word is being moronic and freezes on me. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. And feedback in appreciated. **


	23. Chapter Twenty one

**Okay Chapter Twenty-One! Oooh yay! () are scene changes **_Italics _**are thoughts. Well Enjoy!

* * *

**

"He said everyone around me was going to die. First would be my bother." Danielle said shaking her head. "HE'S A MORON!" Danielle screamed loudly knowing Chase could hear her.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

(At Nicky's that Friday Night)

Caleb, Pogue, Riley, Tyler, and Monica were all sitting at a table at Nicky's. They were actually enjoying themselves, even with all that has happened the past few weeks.

"C'mon Caleb." Pogue said, getting up.

Caleb looked up at Pogue and said, "What? Where?"

"Foosball table." Pogue said, pointing to the free foosball table.

"Ah, ok. Be there in a minute." Caleb said, then turned to Monica and said, "I'll be back in a few ok?"

"Mm-hmm." Monica said nodding her head, her mouth full with French fries. Caleb smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Monica smiled back at him, blushing slightly. Caleb go up and went over to Pogue who was waiting at the foosball table, with a knowing smile.

"Ooohh." Riley said, smirking.

Tyler just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ty?" Monica asked.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked.

"Are you ok with me and Caleb?" She asked. It was really important to her about what her brother thought of her relationship.

Tyler just smiled at her and said, "Is it a little weird for me? Yes. Does he make you happy? Definitely. And that's all that matters to me. Anyways, there isn't anyone who I would trust with my baby sister more than Caleb." Tyler said, shrugging.

"Aww!" Riley and Monica both said at the same time. Monica leaned over and hugged her brother, who hugged her back.

"That is so sweet Tyler." Riley said, as she patted his knee.

"Well what can I say? I guess I'm just awesome like that." Tyler said, and made movements like he was brushing off his jacket and fixing his collar.

"Oh!" Monica said, as if she understood.

"Oh, I get it. Too good for us, huh?" Riley asked.

"Hey … I'm letting you guys bask in my presence." Tyler said.

"You've been spending way too much time with Reid." Riley and Monica said at the same time. Then the three of them laughed, kinda surprised they kept a straight face throughout the whole thing.

"So, Tyler…" Riley said. "Who are you going to the Fall Fest with?" She asked casually.

Monica looked up, hoping to get some information out of him.

"Well uh … her name's Kaley." Tyler said, blushing slightly.

"Did you notice that her name rhymes with Riley?" Monica asked. They both looked at her. "What? It does. Sorta… okay not really."

"Yeah, I did notice. But it doesn't really matter." Tyler shrugged. "I like her and she's nice."

"What she like?" Riley asked.

"Does she live at the dorms?" Monica questioned.

"Who are her parents? Do we know them?" Riley went on.

"Is she in any of our classes?" Monica added.

"Whoa whoa … why are you guys giving me the third degree?" Tyler asked, wondering why the tables were turned.

"Because this is what you guys do to us." Riley stated.

"Not fun is it?" Monica asked.

"No, but we only did it for your own good." Tyler said.

"We know that." Riley said.

"And we appreciate it." Monica added. "Now seriously, answer our questions."

"Hey look at that." Tyler said, pointing over to the pool tables where Reid and Danielle were. They were getting closer and closer as if they were about to kiss.

"Ok, you hold on. We'll be right back." Riley said, talking to Tyler who nodded.

Riley and Monica got up and went over to the pool tables where Reid and Danielle were. As soon as they left, Tyler let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness something was able to distract them from questioning him any further. He found it really weird, his twin sister and older sister were questioning him about his date to the Fall Fest. But he had to admit, it was pretty sweet.

Tyler watched them for a few moments, and knew that they were coming back when he saw that Reid snapped at them and Danielle hit Reid. It was most likely Riley he snapped at since he never really snapped at Monica.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, seeing Riley's sour expression.

"Reid's a jerk." Was all Riley said.

"What happened?" Tyler asked Monica.

Monica told Tyler what happened when they got their and what Reid had said.

"Aww, Ry, don't be mad at Reid. He's just on edge right now with everything that's happening." Tyler soothed her.

"Yeah … I know." Riley sighed. She felt sorta left out. Caleb asked Monica to the Fall Fest, she knew Reid probably asked Danielle by now, and Tyler asked Kaley. Who was she gonna go with? She wanted to go with Pogue, but she's not so sure that he's gonna ask her anytime soon. Everyone was getting who they wanted.

(With Pogue and Caleb)

After playing a couple of games for a while, Pogue finally told Caleb, "Dude go back over there."

"What?" Caleb asked, confused, looking up.

"It's kinda obvious that you wanna be there with Baby Girl. Just go." Pogue said.

"No man, I'm fine. I came over here to play a couple of games with my brother." Caleb insisted.

"Then why do you keep looking over there?" Pogue asked with a knowing smirk.

"I don't know? Maybe the same reason you keep looking at Riley?" Caleb suggested.

Pogue's head snapped up at this. "What?"

"Oh c'mon! You keep checking up on her. I keep checking up on Monica, yeah sure. But I am with her. What about you and Riley? Caleb asked.

"What about me and Riles?"

"When are you gonna ask her to the Fall Fest? It's next week. You better ask her soon before someone else does." Caleb warned, knowing that'll wake his friend up.

(Back with Tyler and Riley and Monica)

"Oh no." Tyler said, immediately sitting up in his seat as he looked at the door.

"What?" Riley asked.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked at the same time. Both of them followed Tyler's gaze and saw who was at the door.

"Oh great." Riley said, sighing.

"I'll tell the guys." Monica said.

_Hey, Caleb, Pogue. _Monica thought.

_Hey … _Pogue thought.

_What's up? _Caleb asked.

_Kate and Sarah are here. _Monica informed them.

_Oh great. _Pogue thought, sighing.

_Ha, that's what Riley said. _Monica said.

_That's just fantastic! Where are they? _Caleb asked. His mood was so ruined now.

_By the door. Oh wait, they're moving towards the bar. _Monica said, watching their movements. _I'll tell Reid and Danielle. _

_Reid. Danielle. _Monica called.

_We're kinda busy now. _Reid told her.

_Yeah … few more minutes. _Danielle said.

_Hmm, kinda like how you let me have a few more minutes this morning? _Monica smirked. _No, and this is serious guys. Kate and Sarah are here. They're at the bar. Everyone else knows. _

Reid and Danielle immediately broke apart when they heard that. They both looked over at the bar and saw Kate and Sarah standing there, looking around the room. Once their eyes landed on each of the members of the Covenant, they smirked at them, sending fake smiles and evil glares.

They sighed walking over to Tyler, Monica, and Riley.

"They just ruined my night." Danielle sighed.

"Stupid Evil Preps." Monica Danielle and Riley said at the same time.

"They ruined our Moment." Danielle said to Reid folding her arms. "So want to kick their ass now."

"Heh that would be great to watch." Reid smirked.

"No I think it would be better if We saw Sarah and Baby Girl fight. And the teacher's slut and Biker girl." Danielle smirked.

"You're turning into Reid." Monica snapped. "Even if I want to wipe that stupid fake smile from the blonde bimbo's face." Monica smirked.

"You're turning into me…" Danielle said as she was proud. "Oh my god, I'm so proud!" Danielle smiled.

"Oh no…" Tyler said looking at the door. Everyone mimicked the motion to see Chase.

"YES!" Danielle screamed. "I can so punch him now." Danielle smiled.

"Why do you always want to punch him?" Reid asked.

"It's fun punching evil douche bags." Danielle shrugged. "Especially ones who think they're stronger than me."

"Yeah you're being egotistical again." Riley said.

"Oh well. It's till uber fun." Danielle nodded.

"Hey you guys alright?" Pogue said walking over to Riley and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah they haven't started with us yet." Riley said.

"You okay baby girl?" Caleb asked coming next to her.

"Yeah." Monica smiled. She felt loved…

"Are you okay Danielle?" Reid asked. "What I wanted to ask my girl I'm not a copier or anything." Reid said and Danielle laughed.

"I'm fine thanks." She smirked.

"Wait.." Pogue said but decided to shut up as Kate, Sarah and Chase all came over to them. Reid pulled Danielle closer to him as did Caleb with Monica, and Pogue with Riley. Riley was liking this protectiveness.

Tyler sighed. "I wish Kaley Weasley was a witch."

"Wait you said Weasley? I know Ron Weasley he's one of well my mates…" Danielle said confused.

"She has a cousin named Ron." Tyler answered.

"Yeah she's a witch…" Danielle softly.

"SHIT YEAH!" He screamed.

"Oh look what we have her girls." Chase said smirking at all of them. "A bunch of over protective witches and their beautiful dates."

"So gay." Danielle said under her breath.

"Beautiful? HA don't get me started." Sarah smirked. "I mean like really." She looked at Monica. "Do you even put make up on?" She laughed.

"She doesn't need it." Caleb snapped.

"Look over here Sarah." Kate said walking over to Riley. "Look those nails… What have you been doing working like a dog to put meat on the table?" She smirked.

"And look at this emo wannabe." Sarah started, looking at Danielle.

"I bet she doesn't even know she has real issues." Kate continued.

"Hey Potter where's your bro? Is he dead yet by any chance?" Chase smirked. That was the last straw.

_Okay that's it He/She is so getting it._ Riley, Monica, and Danielle said at the same time. All three of them punched them hard. They were all on the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH US!" Danielle, Riley, and Monica screamed.

"Potter you're a really bad influence." Chase said getting up.

"Actually I turned Baby girl into a somewhat bad ass." She smirked at Chase.

"Danielle, Riley, Monica…" Nicky came over to us. "You gotta leave. I don't want violence in my bar." He said.

"B-but…" All three of them said at the same time. "Grr/Arrg/Hhmp Fine." All three of them added as they walked out the bar with their friends and family members.

"Well this sucks." Danielle said as they got outside.

"Let's just go back to Garwin manor." Caleb said.

"Yeah." Pogue, Tyler, and Reid said at the same time. They drove back to Garwin manor and sat in the living room watching re-runs of show such as One tree hill.

"DUDE THIS IS THE ONE WITH PETE WENTZ IN IT!" Danielle screamed pointing to the screen….

"Danielle gets really hyper when something has to do with Fall Out Boy doesn't she?" Caleb asked.

"Chea yeah believe it!" Danielle said smiling.

* * *

**Yay chapter Twenty-one! Review and I'll post chapter Twenty-two! Yeah I made Kaley a Weasley. Ron's Cousin I donno? It goes with the story somewhat? Well it goes with the sequel that we're about to write after we we're done with this story. Okay well if I get a review then I'll chapter Twenty-two! Feedback is Appreciated.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**Yay I'm updating! In this chapter it's well weird. I don't really know… It's random. () are scene changes. **_Italics_ **are thoughts and I also put flash backs in this it ends when it says (End of Flashback) I'm just pointing that out now… Okay Well Enjoy this Chapter Twenty-two.

* * *

**

"Danielle gets really hyper when something has to do with Fall Out Boy doesn't she?" Caleb asked.

"Chea yeah believe it!" Danielle said smiling.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two**

(An hour later)

Finally, the show and episode was over. Danielle kept playing the parts with Fall Out Boy and Pete Wentz over and over and over again.

"Oh … my … god." Monica said, from leaning against Caleb. "Caleb … wake up." Monica said, causing Caleb to wake up.

"I never want her to do that again." Riley said, tired of watching the same things over again.

"I know … I'm scared of next time." Monica said.

"Next time?" Tyler repeated.

"No way!" Reid exclaimed.

"Why don't we hide them?" Pogue suggested.

"Or we could all just go to sleep. It's been a long day. Let's call it a night? Either that or the girls have a sleepover in my room?" Monica suggested.

"And no! You can't bring the re-runs." Monica said to Danielle before she could even ask.

"Jeez I miss them okay God, you don't have to treat me like I'm a little kid." She snapped at everyone. "Especially you baby girl cause I only like this show because of Pete and the rest of Fall Out Boy." She looked in the room. "Where Harry Ron and Hermione oh and Malfoy." Danielle said sorta forgetting about Malfoy. And owl came and hit his head on the window. "Jeez the Weasleys need a new owl." Danielle shook her head opening the window as she took the note and the owl flew away.

**Danielle, **

**Staying at the burrow tonight don't stay up.**

**Love, **

**Harry.**

"Well they're sleeping at the burrow..." Danielle shrugged.

"Burrow?" Caleb asked yawning.

"Ron's house." She said.

"Okay well." Caleb started getting up. "I'm going to my room." He said.

"Ditto." Tyler and Pogue said getting up they said goodnight to everyone. Reid was listening to his iPod and couldn't hear anyone. They walked up stairs.

"Best friends ex friends to the end better off as lovers not the other way around." Danielle sang with the music blasting out of Reid's head phones. "Someone's listening to Fall Out Boy… Band the Doldrums." She smirked.

"He can't hear you." Riley said hopelessly looking at her big brother. "You know sometimes I feel like I'm the older one." She said and Danielle nodded in agreement.

"I know how you feel." She smirked. "Har can be a huge r-tard sometimes."

"Yeah I don't feel like that." Monica shrugged. "I like being the little one. Ty never teases me about it so yeah." She added.

"Lucky." Riley and Danielle said. "It's so annoying sometimes."

"I'll see you guys in my room. I'm going to get it ready." Riley said walking upstairs.

"Okay. I'm going to say goodnight to Caleb." Monica smiled and Danielle sighed walking over to Reid. She sat down in front to him as she noticed that he was looking at his iPod. Danielle poked him a bit.

"What?" he asked taking his head phones out of his ear.

"Why do you have to be a jerk?" Danielle asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"No Way? Doesn't that ring a bell for you?" She asked.

"Danielle I was kidding God. You don't have to get all crazy about it."

"But I felt like everyone was ragging on me before." She said softly. "I miss them I haven't seen them in like a year." She shrugged. "Whenever they came to Hogwarts they would always make me sing with them." Danielle said missing those days.

"Well I'm sorry." Reid said sincerely. "I didn't know it would affect you this much."

"It's alright." Danielle smiled. She yawned. "My hyper ness has died down." She laughed a bit.

"Good…" Reid smirked. "Good night." He said hugging her. Danielle hugged back.

"G'night." Danielle said in her British accent. "I'll see you later." She said started to walk upstairs. She walked to Riley's room and sat on her bed as riley pulled the cots close to her bed.

"Hey." She smiled at Danielle finishing what she was doing.

"Hey." Danielle smiled back. "So.." She said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Riley said and Reid opened the door…

"Hey can I see Danielle for a bit? Oh and Pogue's looking for you." He said at his sister. Danielle walked to Reid and Riley walked to Pogue's room. Reid led Danielle into his room. Danielle sniffed in the axey fumes.

"Haha your room really smells like Axe." Danielle laughed.

"Well it does make me irresistible." Reid laughed jokingly. Danielle sat on the bed. "I want to show you something." He said grabbing the Collage out of the closet. He handed it to her.

"Well it looks the same as it did before." She said.

"Yeah I know." Reid said in a duh type of tone. "You wanna help me finish it?" He asked.

"Okay fine." Danielle smiled. "I need a camera and everything though." She said.

"Okay fine we'll finish it tomorrow." He said as Danielle nodded.

"I think the reason why I didn't finish was because you left." Reid said randomly.

"Ha, really? Jeez you must really love me." Danielle laughed jokingly and she hugged him.

"Maybe I do, Maybe I Don't." Reid laughed hugging her back. "I feel myself losing my badass ness though." He said.

"No you aren't you're even more badass cause you have a badass for a girlfriend." Danielle laughed as they finally broke the embrace. "Okay well I gotta get going…" She said walking to the door. "But I have a question." Danielle said.

"Okay what is it?" He asked.

"Why did Pogue want to talk to Riley?"

"Oh I actually really don't know…" He said shrugging.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled. She walked out the door and into Riley's room. Monica and Riley were there.

"Hey Potter." They both said laughing a bit.

"What?" She asked.

"Pogue asked me to the fall fest!" Riley screamed softly.

"Well it's about damn time." Danielle said smirking.

"So what happened technically?" Monica asked.

"Well it all happened like this:"

(Flash Back)

Riley was walking to Pogue's room and she knocked on the door patiently. "Come in." She heard Pogue's voice say and she opened the door slowly and went in.

"So you wanted to see me?" She asked sitting down on the arm chair that was in the room.

"Yeah uh..." Pogue didn't know what to say. "See." He said.

"See?" Riley tried to help him out but I didn't really work out.

"I don't know how to say this." Pogue said. _I've been going out with that stupid Kate too long. I forgot how to ask out girls._ He thought no one heard him though

"Well okay…?" Riley said not understand what Pogue was saying.

"What's your favorite color?" Pogue asked really quickly trying to change the subject.

"Uh I don't really know. Uh I guess Hot pink or something." She shrugged. "But I don't like wearing it… I like Red too." She shrugged once more.

"Oh okay." Pogue said taking a deep breath as Riley was about to open the door to leave. "Wait!" Pogue snapped.

"Okay what?" Riley said now getting impatient.

"See this is really hard for me to do this." Pogue said explaining. "Kate must have made me loose my touch for asking out girls." He added taking a deep breath. "The fall fest is Friday." He said slowly. "You wanna go with me? As a Date?" He asked and Riley walked over to him.

"Uh duh!" Riley said hugging him. "Jeez you're even more oblivious than Reid." They exchanged laughs. They talked and then Pogue moved closer and closer. They kissed for like 10 minutes.

_Rileeyyy!_ Riley heard Monica's voice in her head.

_WHAT?! _Riley screamed.

_Where are you? I'm here in your room by myself and I'm getting a bit creeped out.._ Monica said and Riley pulled away softly from Pogue.

She sighed. "I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning." Riley said as she hugged Pogue.

"Bye." Pogue said hugging her back. She walked back to her room and sat with Monica. She waited for Danielle to get back from Reid's room.

(End of Flash Back)

"Aww…" Danielle and Monica exchanged 'that's so sweet' type of looks with each other and Riley.

"Okay shut up." Riley said blushing.

"Well whatever…" Danielle shrugged shutting up a bit.

"So yeah Juliet tell us what happened in Nicky's tonight. You guys were locking lips like there was no tomorrow." Riley smirked.

"It would have went better if we weren't you know in the same room as the evil Preps, and the Gaylord." Danielle laughed at her new nicknames for them.

"Well tell us!" Monica demanded as Danielle sighed and start to tell what happened.

(Flash back)

"Okay Danielle who would win Superman or Batman in a fight?" Reid asked as they were close to the pull table.

"I donno Reid…" Danielle said. "Thinking of Superman and Batman trying to fight is weird for me…" She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Of course you don't." He rolled his eyes. "Who would win though?" He asked. "I think Superman would." He shrugged.

"Yeah well I guess, but Batman is pretty skilled with fighting, and his gadgets are pretty wicked…" Danielle smiled.

"Whatever." He scoffed.

"Okay fine now I get to ask you one… Who would win… Me against Super girl, and Bat girl?" She asked.

"That's easy… You." He smirked.

"I don't know Reid…" She said. "They're pretty strong."

"But you're stronger." Reid was so flirting.

"No I don't think so." Danielle said walking over to the pool table. She grabbed the cue ball. She placed it on the table and walked back over to Reid.

"Yes you are. For one you have kick ass karate moves…" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"It's kong fu." She corrected him.

"You can fly, and you can use wandless magic." He smiled.

"Wipptydo I can fly… And wandless magic pulease." She said with sarcasm. Her eyes turned red. Getting a little annoyed.

"See you just did it. Changing your appearance." He smirked.

"Yeah well I do that all the time Reid, its basically a power."

"But its transfiguration." He smirked. "Okay my turn again to ask you… In swimming, Me vs. Caleb with the breast stroke." He smirked.

"Hhm you." She said quickly.

"why?" He asked.

"For one that's Caleb's worst stroke.. And your best one." Danielle was being logical. "Plus. You let me win the one I asked so it wouldn't be nice for you if I said Caleb could kick your ass in the breast stroke." Danielle laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said pushing her a bit playfully.

"There you go pushing people again Reid… Is that your signature or something? You do like to push people a lot." She smirked.

"Oh shut up…" He said.

"Oh how bout you make me?" Danielle smirked. Reid was moving closer to her… their lips were about to touch…

"Hey Reid…" Riley and Monica came closer to them. "Oh…"

"Okay this is Awkward…" Monica said.

"Reid you kissed me in front of our bloody English teacher…" Danielle said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "There ha." Danielle laughed.

"Hhmp Prep." Reid said smirking.

"You know what Reid; you know I hated that nickname that you would call me. Cause it was bloody obvious I wasn't or am now A prep." Danielle concluded. "Reid-tard." Danielle smirked.

"Oh great they have pet names for each other." Riley rolled her eyes kidding.

"Hey why don't you go talk to Pogue?" Reid snapped at Riley and Danielle hit him. "sorry." Reid rolled his eyes.

"You know what Reid; I'll let you and Danielle have your fluffy moment." Riley said walking away grabbing on to Monica's arm pulling her along.

"Heh." Danielle leaned against the pool table. "So I have a question." Danielle said softly.

"Okay shoot." Reid said leaning on the table next to her.

"How did you feel when I left without saying good bye?" She asked.

"Hhm…" Reid smirked looking at her. "I felt like our friendship meant nothing to you. That you betrayed us, and that, that." He stopped himself.

"That?" Danielle asked.

"We were forbidden to you know, go out. I was going to ask you out the day you left." He looked down.

"That's why you called Romeo and Juliet Forbidden Love shit…" Danielle laughed softly. "Haha, But I bet you love the story now." Danielle smirked.

"Yeah seriously. O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again." Reid smirked. "Best line ever." They both started to laugh.

"You kiss by th' book." Danielle laughed.

"So Potter." Reid said. "What are you doing next Friday?" He asked.

"Hhm donno." Danielle shrugged. "I want someone to ask me to the Fall Fest but the guy I've wanted to ask me dreams about me which I find a bit weird." Danielle said smiling

"I don't dream about you…" Reid said quickly.

"Why are you lying?" Danielle asked.

"Okay, Okay fine it was when you came back… It started but it stopped." He folded his arms.

"Thank you for telling the truth." Danielle said to him.

"Yeah." Reid turned a bright Red for a bit. "So… ahem." Reid cleared his throat. "what are you doing Friday?" He asked.

"I donno?" Danielle said questioningly.

"Well there's this dance. I've been wanting to ask this really beautiful girl to it, but it's just really awkward for me." He chuckled a bit. "She's a badass like me…" Reid added.

"Oh really?" Danielle cocked an eye brow.

"Yeah. See she has these beautiful emerald green eyes, they're like the ocean." Reid and Danielle laughed a bit. "And she has this cute little lightning bolt shape scar on her forehead." Danielle laughed a bit. "Yeah so Potter." He said. "Do you want to go to the Fall Fest with me?" Reid asked looking into her eyes.

"Of course I would love too. And its about bloody time… Jeez." Danielle laughed.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly Urged. Give me my sin again." Reid said moving closer to Danielle and kissing her softly on the lips. Danielle returned the kiss and rapped her arms around his neck. Reid's arms wondered to Danielle's waist.

(End of flash back.)

"That was before you know, You interrupted us… DAMN THE EVIL PREPS AND GAYLORD!" Danielle screamed up into the ceiling.

"Oh my brother's a Romeo…" Riley smirked.

"Haha and Danielle's Juliet." Monica added.

"Hey, I always loved the play. Now I have even more love for it…" She laughed. Then she looked at Monica. "Well, what happened in Caleb's room?"

"Well… uh.." Monica got nervous and turned bright Red.

"Well what happened?" Riley asked as Monica started to explain everything quickly.

(flash back)

Monica knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard Caleb's voice say. She walked into the room and smiled at Caleb. "Hey Baby girl." He smiled.

"Hey." Monica said softly walking slowly to him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." She said.

"Good night." Caleb said as Monica was about to leave the room. "wait." Caleb said as Monica stopped.

"Huh?" Monica asked turning around.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked.

"I donno, I want to stay together though. Barbas isn't vanquished just yet he could come back." Monica said.

"Well lets take a trip out of Ipswich." He smiled.

"Yeah like where?" Monica asked curiously.

"I don't know how bout we go to I donno well in Hartford Connecticut." He said.

"Okay where?" Monica asked.

"To the mall. They have a huge one. Reid wants to take Danielle to see Fall Out Boy who's having a book signing there." Caleb shrugged.

"Okay. That's really sweet of Reid. It's not like himself." Monica laughed.

"Yeah well they have a magical section in the mall." Caleb said.

"Yeah so I can get potion ingredients for vanquishing Barbas." Monica smiled.

"Yeah." Caleb said. "Do you know how you're going to vanquish him?"

"Gosh that's going to be really hard to do I need a spell and make the potion.…" Monica said. Caleb walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Monica returned the kiss and they started to make out. It was a long time till Caleb's cell rang that stupid ring tone.

"Damn it… Sorry." He said looking at his Cell.

"I'll just go. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Monica said as she walked by the door.

"Good night." Caleb said smiling.

"Good night." Monica said as she opened the door and walk out back to Riley's room.

(End Flash Back)

* * *

**Well that's chapter Twenty-Two! I made a reference to Fall Out Boy "Bang the Doldrums." I really like that song lol sorry. Review and I'll add chapter Twenty-Three. Sorry for the randomness. Feedback is appreciated. **


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**Alright chapter twenty-three! This is a little corny and I'm sorry in advance. **_Italics _**are thoughts and I think that's all that's in this chapter lol NO SCENE CHANGES? GASP! I think it's the first chapter too. Well enjoy!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! **

** I've been so busy and I'm totally sorry. **

**

* * *

**

"Good night." Caleb said smiling.

"Good night." Monica said as she opened the door and walk out back to Riley's room.

(End Flash Back)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Of course she didn't tell Danielle about what they were doing tomorrow cause she didn't want to ruin the surprise. They fell asleep a few hours later but nothing big happened. Danielle was a really heavy sleeper no one could get her up. Monica and Riley tried but it didn't really work.

"Grr." Monica said folding her arms. Getting annoyed that they couldn't wake up Danielle.

"Ack… N-no S-stop n-not H-h-Harry!" Danielle screamed in her sleep.

"Danielle?" Monica said shaking her. "Wake up! She shook her more. She still wasn't getting up. "Riley get someone! Barbas must have gotten her in her sleep!" Monica said as Riley ran out of the room and downstairs.

_C'mon Danielle! Please C'mon!_ Monica thought.

"What's wrong with Danielle?!" Reid said in only a towel.

"She's having a nightmare and she won't wake up…" Monica shaking her.

"Potter!" Reid screamed as he shook her. "Danielle!" still nothing.

"Maybe it's like sleeping beauty." Monica said and Reid instantly kissed her on the lips…

"NO VOLDEMORT NOT HARRY!" Danielle screamed shooting up head butting Reid by accident. She was all sweating and she was panting. Her scar was burning as she held on to it.

"OUCH THAT REALLY…" Monica shot a Warning glare to Reid.

"Where's Harry!" Danielle screamed running out of bed and running downstairs.

"She didn't even realize was I was in a towel. Well I'm going to finish getting ready." Reid said walking out the door shaking his head at the disappointment.

Monica ran out of Riley's room running after Danielle. "Harry! I-I Had a nightmare… A really bad one. I don't know if Voldemort put it in there or if it was Barbas..." Danielle said.

"Calm down Danielle take a deep breath. I'm fine, everyone's fine." Harry said and Danielle calmed down a bit.

"Okay well I'm going to get dressed." Danielle said as if nothing had happened. She walked up stairs and took a shower and got dressed.

"Why does she do that?" Monica asked Harry.

"She forgets about things that she doesn't want to worry about." Harry shrugged. "That's how she is… She's kinda bipolar if you think about it." Harry chuckled a bit.

"Oh yeah…" Monica laughed. "so Where's Hermione Ron, and Malfoy?" She asked.

"They're at Spencer they need to get Ron and Hermione in there. It's okay they should be back in a few minutes." Harry answered.

"Oh okay." Monica said.

"Hey Monica is Danielle alright?" Riley asked she nodded. "Okay good." She let out a sigh of relief. "She's the badass the one who always protects us…" Riley had trouble saying us. But she knew that was true. "Whenever Chase starts with you or me, she's the one that steps to the plate. The over protective one of the three of us… Even though I'm the oldest." She didn't really get that part.

"Hey she's the one who's faced evil before. She knows what she's doing." Monica said nodding.

"Yeah she's smart." Harry nodded. "And strong." Harry added.

"Hell I am." Reid said coming downstairs. In his orange sweatshirt, black beanie and black fingerless gloves.

"Hahaha." Monica and Riley started to laugh.

"We're talking about Danielle." Riley kept on laughing.

"Well, I'm still strong." Reid answered to that. He had a red mark on his forehead.

"Hey Baby Girl can you help me with something." Caleb said coming from the kitchen… Monica walked over to him and helped him with whatever he needed help in.

"Is that their new make out spot?" Reid asked.

"What's your new make out spot?" Riley raised an eyebrow at him.

"English class." He laughed. "Nicky's… Here. My room… Must I go on?" Reid smirked.

"I'd rather you not." Harry said softly. Danielle yawned coming down in her hair was straight down. And her back fall out boy shirt, and gray jeans.

"So…" She yawned. "What are we doing today?" Danielle asked.

"Why are you wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt?" Reid asked nervously.

"Cause this is my favorite shirt? What I can't wear my favorite shirt. You always wear your bloody beanie and fingerless gloves." Danielle folded her arms at him.

"Danielle. Uh are you good at rhyming?" Monica asked changing the subject coming out of the kitchen holding Caleb's hand.

"I guess but it's not what I always do." Danielle shrugged. Reid was about to open his mouth. "NO I DO NOT WRITE EMO POEMS!" Danielle snapped knowing that's where he was going with this. "Sure I can rhyme it'll cost you a dime but really do I even have the time?" Danielle laughed.

"Save it for the spells." Monica said laughing at Danielle's stupid rhyme.

"I have more, but it would be a bore, and seriously a huge snore." Danielle laughed.

"Cut it out Danielle it's getting annoying." Riley said and Danielle shrugged.

"She's a good at rhyming though…" Caleb said. "I mean I remember when I'd always write. My favorite color is orange… And nothing rhymes with orange." He shrugged.

"My favorite color is emerald green, you may think it is mean but seriously why are you being such a bean?" Danielle laughed. "My favorite color is midnight blue, it's the color of my shoe, and it's actually really new." Danielle laughed. "My favorite color is Black, you may want to make a snack, but seriously you don't have the knack Jack." Danielle laughed again. My favorite color is midnight purple-"

"Okay Potter shut up!" Reid snapped.

"What if I give you a purple nurple!" Danielle snapped at him.

"Man okay please stop with the rhyming." Monica asked and Danielle nodded. "Hey where's Ty?"

"Probably still sleeping." Reid answered. "Same with Pogue."

"Well I'm going to wake them up." Monica said and Riley came with her.

"Okay we're back." Malfoy said coming through the door.

"HERMIONE RON!" Danielle screamed running after them hugging them.

"MY STUDY BUDDY!" Hermione screamed hugging her.

"Harry's Badass sister!" Ron yelled laughing.

"Hermione, Ron, god how was potion with out us?" Danielle asked.

"To be honest. Snape liked you two being gone…" Ron laughed.

"Seriously? What did he do jump around singing songs all day?" Harry asked laughing.

"I'm going to get something from my room." Malfoy said starting to walk upstairs.

"No but he didn't make a midterm." Hermione said disappointed.

"DAMN IT NOW HE DOESN'T MAKE US HAVE A BLOODY MIDTERM!" Danielle screamed folding her arms. "He's so Annnoyyying." Danielle whined

"Chill out Badass…" Ron smiled.

"Fine I will vintage." Danielle laughed.

"Okay well uh who this?" Hermione asked motion to Reid who was standing next to Harry smirking at Danielle. "He reminds me of Malfoy…" Reid's face turned red.

"Shh." Danielle whispered. "He's my boyfriend… I think…" Danielle laughed. "And he's so much sweeter then Malfoy. I told you about him remember?" Danielle asked.

"That's Reid?" she said. "Nice to meet you Reid… I'm Hermione Granger." She piped up. "I thought you said he's an ass…?" Hermione whispered.

"He is but in the nice kind of way…" Danielle whispered back.

"Nice to meet you." He said back. "Oh and I'm not like Malfoy. It's just how I look that makes me seem like him."

"No he acts like him… He's just as sexist." Danielle laughed. "Oh and yeah they have some personality traits but he isn't racial." Danielle smiled.

"Isn't that good… So what's there to eat?" Ron asked.

"Is that all you can think about? Food?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Hey food is good…" Caleb laughed.

"I'm growing boy I need food." Ron said in defense.

"True that." Reid laughed.

"Haha I don't think you can grow anymore Ron. You're like a bloody beanstalk." Harry added.

"Very funny Harry." Ron said with sarcasm.

"Uh Hi… I'm Caleb." Said to both Ron and Hermione.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said nodding his head.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Okay We're back. It took a while to get Tyler out bed… Pogue and uh Riley are…" Monica said and Tyler looked at Ron intensively.

"Hey are you Ron Weasley?" Tyler asked.

"Uh Yeah?" Ron asked a little afraid cause it was so random.

"Do you have a cousin or someone named Kaley?" Tyler asked.

"Uh Kaley's my cousin?" Ron said and Tyler started to turn red. "Why?"

"Uh well… ummm." Tyler said thinking of a way to make it okay. "I'm sorta going out with her?" Tyler said questioningly.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Ron screamed.

"Vintage calm down he's nicer than Harry. He doesn't talk much. He's shy…" Danielle smirked Tyler started to blush. "Look he's even blushing. He's not like other boys… He's younger then us." Ron looked at Danielle.

"Is he nice?"

"Totally." Danielle smiled.

"Your eyes didn't turn pink so you're telling the truth." Ron said as he nodded. "Well okay Tyler, as long as your nice to my little cousin."

"Well that was a really awkward conversation right there." Monica said and everyone but Ron nodded.

"Oi Hermione did he ask you yet?" Ron's ears turned red as Danielle asked that question.

"Yes. He did." Hermione smiled.

"Well I know I speak for my brother and I when I say… It's about bloody time you guys started liking each other since second year." Danielle laughed a bit.

"Well yeah you liked that Reid guy for like 2 years before you finally got over him!" Ron snapped at her. Danielle's eyes turned lime green and she started to blush intensively.

"Is that so…" Reid smirked at Danielle.

"Shut up." Danielle snapped at him. "Arrg Baka Ronald!" Danielle started to scream names in Japanese.

"Danielle's screaming in a different language." Monica said a little weird-ed out.

"What… You said you were going out with him…" Ron said. "I thought you told him." Danielle eyes turned Red.

"BAKA!" Danielle screamed at him.

"Okay what language is Danielle speaking?" Tyler asked Harry.

"Japanese. Her nickname is Sora-chan." Harry shrugged.

"Sora? Like that guy in the Kingdom hearts games?" Caleb asked trying not to snicker.

_IT MEANS SKY! _Danielle screamed in her head.

"It means sky in Japanese." Reid said repeating Danielle's thought.

"I'm not even going to ask." Monica said shaking her head.

"What?" Reid said. "Danielle was thinking it."

"Okay so you used the charm you made?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah well Voldemort, and this Gaylord is after us we need some type of communication." Danielle smiled.

"You made the charm? I thought you got it from a book?" Monica asked.

"Nope I made my own spell." She smiled. "Cause I'm-"

"Badass like that." Ron finished her sentence.

"Right you are Vintage. Right you are." Danielle laughed

"Who's the Gaylord?" Ron asked still wondering. Caleb started to explain everything. And once he was done Pogue and Riley finally came down stairs.

"Oh hi…" Riley said. "Riley Garwin nice to meet you." She said to Hermione and Ron.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you too." Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Pogue Parry." Pogue said.

"Yeah you know who we are." Ron said not really wanting to say his name again.

"Yeah it's cool." Pogue said.

"You know I'm really bored." Danielle said yawning. "And we still have to vanquish that Barbas douche." Danielle leaned back keeping balance with her hands which were on the back of her head. "Barbas, Barbas what to do you and us are through, through, through. You like to chew on our fear. But seriously Dear. Go out that door and never come back. You need the sack. Shut up and go out that door. You are a freakin' whore.." Danielle started to laugh."That didn't even make sense." She said laughing harder.

"Danielle you're retarded." Reid said.

"Yeah okay Reid-tard." Danielle folder her arms.

"Hey when are we going to you know go to the mall?" Monica asked.

"We're going to a mall today?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah in Hartford." Caleb said.

"We're going all the way to Connecticut?" Danielle asked. Malfoy came down.

"Nice of you to join us Malfoy what did you need to get?" Danielle asked.

"I had to put some decent clothes on? I mean I don't wear things two days in a row." He snapped.

"Don't snap at me Malfoy!" Danielle snapped.

"I'll snap at anyone I want to Potter." They walked closer to each other staring daggers into each others eyes.

"Yeah well don't." Danielle snapped back.

"Oh great…" Harry said. "You two stop it." He said. Danielle walked back to her brother glaring at Malfoy who just glared back.

_Moron. _Danielle thought to Draco.

_I'm the moron? No you're the moron Potter. _He snapped back at her.

_Shut up Malfoy!_ Danielle snapped at him.

_Make me. _He sneered.

_I would if Harry knew we were talking I would point my wand at you and hex you so badly. _Danielle snapped.

_Heh use your brother as an excuse. _He smirked.

_  
Bite me!_ Danielle snapped.

"So we have 11 people to take. How are we going to do that?" Monica asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah who's going with who?" Draco said looking at Monica now. _I miss the way me and Potter used to fight. Now I feel like I'm being replaced by Garwin. _Draco thought but no one heard him. He sighed.

"Danielle you'll take Harry Ron and Hermione and Malfoy." Caleb said. "Tyler you take Reid, Riley, and Monica. And I'll take Pogue." Caleb said.

"Okay how are we going to communicate in three different cars?" Reid asked a little ticked off that Malfoy gets to go with his girlfriend.

"Three way call? I mean we do have cell phones." Riley said.

"That's a great idea…" Pogue said smiling.

"Thanks." Riley smiled.

"Are we going to go or what?" Reid said. "It does take us 4 hours to get there and all." Reid was getting patient.

"Jeez okay fine…" Caleb said as He called Danielle's phone and Danielle called Tyler's. They all went into their car and started to drive.

* * *

**Lol I know that chapter was weird. And all the rhyming was so cheesy I know. Well review and I'll put chapter twenty-four. Thanks and I Hoped you enjoyed this, THE CHEESIEST, chapter ever... Haha. **

**Sorry for not Updating again. . **


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**Alright Chapter Twenty Four! This chapter is random. Sorry… anyway Enjoy it… Hopefully you know that () are scene changes, **_Italics _**are Thoughts. And I believe that's all in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Are we going to go or what?" Reid said. "It does take us 4 hours to get there and all." Reid was getting patient.

"Jeez okay fine…" Caleb said as He called Danielle's phone and Danielle called Tyler's. They all went into their car and started to drive.

[At the Hartford Mall

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Riley, Tyler, Monica, Harry, Danielle, Draco, Ron, and Hermione all entered the mall.

"Dude do you always have to drive my car?" Tyler asked, annoyed that Reid always drives it.

"Yeah … pretty much." Reid answered.

"But … dude!" Tyler exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. "It's my car!"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Reid asked. Tyler just rolled his eyes and Reid patted Tyler on the back, causing both of them to chuckle.

"No wonder you guys get along." Danielle said, making a weird face.

"I know … I always wondered how they got along." Monica added.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley asked. "You guys are like the polar opposites."

"Actually," Monica said, linking arms with Tyler, "Caleb and Reid and then Pogue and Tyler are polar opposites."

"Heh, I'd love to see Caleb and Reid get along." Danielle joked.

"We get along." Reid said.

"Better than we did before." Caleb added.

Danielle gave them a look. "You guys got along before? After you had the power?" Danielle asked, whispering the last part.

"Well … we didn't hate each other." Reid said, shrugging.

"Well they get along now and that's all that matters." Monica said, giving Caleb and Reid a break.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Seeing that Ron and Hermione were a little uncomfortable, Monica sent Danielle and Riley a thought.

_Guys … do something! They look kinda uncomfortable. _Monica thought to Danielle and Riley.

Riley spoke up first, "So uh … where do we go first?"

"How about FYE?" Draco asked, pointing to the store that was a couple of stores away.

Reid didn't want to go to the bookstore for the book signing yet, he wanted to wait a while, and the others agreed with him. When Danielle wasn't there, they filled Ron and Hermione in on the plan. Ron had agreed and Hermione had said that was sweet of Reid to do and agreed.

"Ok." Caleb said, and they all walked to the store.

Tyler was thinking of ways to be on Ron's good side since he had a crush on Ron's sister.

Monica, hearing his thoughts looked at him and said, "Aww, that's so cute." Not realizing that everybody heard her.

"What's so cute?" Danielle asked.

_Tyler's trying to come up with ideas to be on Ron's good side because of Kaley. _Monica thought to Danielle and Riley.

"Aww! That's sweet!" Danielle and Hermione said to Tyler.

"Aww that is cute!" Riley said at the same time.

Tyler began blushing and looked at Monica, playfully glaring at her.

"Wait what's going on?" Harry asked confused.

Not about to rat her brother out, Monica said, "Uh … Nothing. We were just teasing Baby Boy here."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Riley said. Both Riley and Monica had answered, not letting Danielle because her eye color would change.

When no one was looking, Tyler playfully hit Monica's shoulder. "Monica!" He whispered.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered back. "Look … later we'll help you come up with ideas, ok?"

Tyler thought about it. It would help having a girl's opinion and there were three of them, not to mention Danielle is Ron's best friend.

"Ok." Tyler agreed, whispering, making Monica smile.

Monica let go of Tyler's arm and walked ahead to where the girls were.

"We have to help Tyler later on, with you know." Monica whispered to Danielle, Riley, and Hermione, who all nodded.

They finally entered the store and looked around a little. Danielle was looking at a Fall Out Boy poster, when Reid saw some guy checking her out from behind.

Narrowing his eyes, Reid glared at the guy. Then, he went up to Danielle, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi." Danielle said.

"Hi." Reid said, smiling. He then leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. It was short and sweet, but Reid made sure the guy saw. Reid smirked at the surprised look on Danielle's face when he pulled away, and when they guy left.

Danielle turned to see Reid also looking at the guy walk away. She realized what happened.

"Hmm, jealous?" Danielle asked, smirking.

"Maybe." Reid answered shrugging, "I was just showing him that your mine now." Reid smirked.

"Good." Was all Danielle said and she leaned up and kissed Reid. Pulling away, she smirked and said, "Go. I know you wanna go see guy … stuff, so yeah. I'll go with the girls."

"Ok." Reid said.

The girls went to the music section while the guys all went over to the videogames section.

"Oh wow." Said Danielle as she saw where the guys went.

"They all do that, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Monica and Riley answered.

"O-Oh! He's not supposed to be here!" Danielle said, shocked, looking at the person that was in the row ahead of them.

"What?" Riley asked looking up. Seeing the person, her mouth dropped open in shock. "Ew!" She exclaimed.

"What's so shocking?" Monica asked amused. At first she thought it might have been Chase but then she looked up. "O-Oh!"

All three girls immediately ducked, dropping to their knees on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked, confused and amused.

"That's our World History teacher!" Riley whispered.

"He hates us!" Monica added.

"Get down here!" Danielle whispered, then reached over and grabbed Hermione and pulled her down to her knees with them.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said, not knowing the teacher and what he's like, but knowing that it would be awkward to see a teacher outside of school.

Danielle looked up slightly, only enough to see past the CD's and the teacher in front of them, his back facing them. He turned slightly and began walking around his row and to the girls'.

"Uh-oh!" Danielle said, ducking quickly. "Move! Move! Move!" She yelled and whispered, waving her hands and pointing them in the other direction.

"He's coming?" Monica asked, in a panic whisper.

"Yeah!" Danielle said as they began crawling out of their row. They were now behind the third row of CDs.

The order they were crawling in was Hermione, Riley, Monica, and then Danielle, since they had to go in the opposite direction.

"He cannot see us!" Danielle decided.

"Do you think if he saw us he could give us a detention?" Riley asked.

"Why would he?" Hermione asked, being reasonable.

"Because he hates us!" Monica whispered, knowing what Riley meant.

"Oh, right." Hermione said. "Then we need to get out of here!"

"Why is he looking at the Fall Out Boy CD's?" Danielle asked, seeing his pick up the same CD she was holding. "Oh that is not right!"

"C'mon guys." Monica said, moving in front of Hermione by walking on her knees. "Follow me."

"Where?" Riley asked.

"Uh … Videogame section?" Monica asked.

"It's all the way over there." Danielle said, pointing to the other side of the room. They'd have to pass the teacher in order to get there.

"Well … where else would we go! We need to get to the guys!" Monica whispered back.

"Ok, on three we move over there!" Monica said, pointing to the cut out of Jack Sparrow.

"We can't all go!" Riley said.

"Yeah, that's noticeable." Danielle added.

"Ok then. Monica and I will go that way, and you and Riley go the same way but on the other side." Hermione said, pointing to poster section for Danielle and Riley.

"Ok … on three!" Monica said.

"One…" Riley said.

"Two." Hermione said.

"Three!" Danielle exclaimed.

Monica and Hermione ran to the poster of Jack Sparrow while Danielle and Riley ran to where the posters were.

Danielle signaled Monica to look to her left. Monica did, and when she did she saw something that made her close her eyes.

"Another teacher?" Hermione asked, as she saw Monica was looking at an older guy. "Wait a minute, isn't that"

"The Provost?" Monica said, "Yeah."

_What the hall are teachers doing here? _Danielle asked.

_We're in a mall in Hartford, should they be grading papers? _Riley added.

_Well you can't blame them. This mall is huge! _Hermione said, since Danielle expanded the connection for Hermione.

_Who knew teachers had a life after school. _Monica said, making the other three girls nod their heads in agreement.

_But seriously, in here? Of all the stores in the huge mall? _Danielle asked, and the other three girls shrugged. Danielle still didn't like that fact that she and her World History teacher might share the same music taste. The thought made her shudder.

_Oh look … The guys split up. At least it's easier for us now to get out of here. You both get Caleb, Harry, Ron, and Tyler, and we'll get Pogue, Draco, and Reid. _Danielle planned.

_Ok. _All three girls agreed.

_Wouldn't it be easier if we just told the guys telepathically to meet us outside? _Hermione asked.

_Yeah … But you have to admit this is more fun. _Danielle thought, chuckling.

_True. _Hermione said, chuckling.

Then, the girls began forming plans as to how to get to the guys.

"Ok … um since the guys are that way and the Provost is near them …" Monica said.

"We have to get back on our knees and crawl, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Monica said. Both girl got on their knees and began crawling. They watched as they past the Provost who was looking at videogames.

"I hope that's for a child he knows." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I know right!" Monica said, chuckling.

They finally past the provost and both girls were grinning.

"Finally!" Monica breathed out, in relief.

Suddenly, she stopped crawling, when she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. Hermione crawled right into her back, causing her to stop.

"Hey why'd you" Hermione asked looking at Monica. She stopped as she saw the pair of shoes in front of her. Both girls looked up, following the shoes to the feet that wore them, to see Caleb standing there, looking amused.

"What are guys doing?" Caleb asked, trying not to laugh. Caleb wasn't whispering which worried Monica and Hermione.

"Uh well you see-Whoa!" and without warning, Monica pulled Caleb by his feet down to his knees, causing him to fall and be in the same position as the girls.

"What was that for?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Shhh!" Both girls whispered.

"What was that for?" Caleb asked in a whisper. "And why are we whispering?"

"Because," Hermione explained, "The Provost is right there! And over there … is where your World History teacher is!"

"Oh no! He's getting close to Danielle and Riley!" Monica said.

"Great! He hates us!" Caleb said, referring to the World History teacher.

"See … I told you!" Monica whispered to Hermione, who nodded her head.

"Warn them!" Hermione said.

_Guys … behind you! He's getting closer to you guys! You need to move now! _Monica thought to Danielle and Riley, who turned a little and saw him. Seeing him, they began crawling faster and got away from him.

Caleb, Monica, and Riley sighed in relief.

"Now … we to get to Harry, Ron, and Tyler." Monica told Caleb.

Caleb nodded his head and said, "Follow me."

They crawled a little bit more and found Harry, Ron, and Tyler looking at Guitar Hero 3 Wireless controllers.

"Guys!" Caleb called.

_Monica! Hermione! Teacher … three o'clock! _Danielle yelled in their heads.

Not knowing where to look, they looked around. Hermione spotted the teacher making his way towards them, luckily he didn't see them since they were still on the floor.

"Look over there!" Hermione whispered to Monica.

"Grrr! Why does he keep doing that?" Monica asked. Then turning to Caleb in front of her she said, "Crawl! Crawl! Crawl!"

"What?" Caleb asked confused. Then he saw the teacher coming towards them and began crawling fast towards the guys, who still didn't hear them.

Then, Harry, Ron, and Tyler were all yanked down at the same time.

"Whoa!" Tyler said, seeing that Monica had pulled him down.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

"Danielle, Riley, Hermione, and I were by the CD's" Monica explained.

"Then we saw their World History teacher. That hates them." Hermione added.

"And so we came to get you guys. Danielle and Riley are getting Pogue, Reid, and Draco." Monica said.

"Oh and the Provost is here too." Hermione said.

"And the World History teacher almost got Danielle and Riley but we warned them." Monica informed them.

"Thank goodness they warned us too!" Hermione said.

"I know right … he almost caught us!" Monica said. They looked at the guys who were chuckling and trying not to laugh out loud in case the teacher might still be around.

"Why didn't you guys just" Ron was about to ask about the telepathic connection.

"Because this is more fun!" Monica and Hermione said at the same time, cutting him off.

"Ok!" He said defensively, causing everyone to chuckle.

(With Danielle and Riley)

"Ok … where are they?" Danielle asked, referring to Pogue, Reid, and Draco.

"Over there." Riley said, pointing at the section where the iPod accessories were.

"Ok … let's crawl!" Danielle said. They crawled over to the iPod section and had to stop every now and then when people either looked at them weird or had to pass by.

"You know … I feel like Kimmy from Rugrats." Danielle stated, causing Riley to laugh.

"I feel like Lil." Riley commented. "Or Tommy. I love Tommy!"

"I know right … me too!" Danielle exclaimed. "Heh, he always put all the things in his diaper."

"I wondered how he always fit everything in there!" Riley said. "It didn't make sense."

"Oh look! There's Reid and Draco!" Danielle said, seeing Reid and Draco by the iPod headphones.

"Oh are those the new ones?" Riley asked.

"I think so, they block out outside noise." Danielle said. Then, they heard Monica's voice in their heads. _Guys … behind you! He's getting closer to you guys! You need to move now! _

They both turned a little and saw the World History teacher coming towards them.

"Aw man!" Riley exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danielle said, a little frustrated.

They turned and began crawling away quickly, towards the iPod stereos.

"Oof!" Riley said, as she crawled right into someone's feet. "Oh my g- I am so sorry" Riley said, looking up, and stopped as she saw Pogue looking down at them, with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank goodness!" Danielle breathed out in relief, that it wasn't someone else, who probably would've gotten them in trouble.

"What are y-" Before Pogue could finish, Riley pulled him down to the ground.

"What the" Pogue asked, confused.

Danielle and riley quickly explained the situation to him.

"Aw man! Not him!" Pogue asked, seeing the World History teacher only two rows away.

"Yeah well now we have to crawl past him so he doesn't see us and over to Reid and Draco." Danielle said.

"Ok." Said Pogue. The three of them began crawling. When they got near the teacher, they crawled faster, and were able to get on the other side.

Danielle turned around and saw that he had left, but he was making his way to Monica and Hermione.

"Oh no." Danielle groaned.

"What?" Pogue and Riley asked.

"He's left. But he's moving towards Monica and Hermione." Danielle explained. "I'll warn them." Pogue and Riley nodded.

_Monica! Hermione! Teacher … three o'clock! _Danielle thought to them. They watched as they saw Monica and Hermione crawl away quickly, which was kinda funny to watch.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Pogue. "Is that the Provost?"

"What the hell is he doing in the iPod section?" Danielle exclaimed.

"He's not supposed to know what an iPod is!" Added Pogue, making Danielle and Riley chuckle, but nod their heads in agreement.

"C'mon guys." Riley said. "Let's go get Reid and Draco, they're still by the headphones. Good thing they're right there."

"Yeah." Danielle said, watching the Provost. They crawled over to Reid and Draco very quickly.

"Wow … these floors are really smooth." Pogue observed.

"I know … it makes it easier to crawl on." Riley said, and Danielle nodded.

Danielle was the first one to get there and as soon as she did, she pulled Reid down.

"What the" Reid said, looking at Danielle. "What was that?"

Riley reached over pulled Draco down immediately after that.

"Garwin?" Draco asked, looking at Riley. "What the hell was that?"

"At least warn a guy." Reid muttered, making Danielle roll her eyes.

Quickly, Danielle and Riley explained the situation for a second time to Reid and Draco.

"What are they doing here?" Reid asked.

"That's not right." Draco said, shaking his head.

"We know." Pogue, Danielle, and Riley said at the same time. They all stood up, and quickly left FYE, not looking back to see if either the World History teacher or the Provost saw them.

A few seconds later, Caleb, Harry, Ron, Tyler, Monica, and Hermione all came out the same way they had, walking quickly and not looking back.

As soon as they saw each other, they all broke out laughing.

"Mann that sucked." Danielle said shaking her head. "Our World history teacher likes the same kind of music I do." Danielle shivered. "DAMN HIM DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Danielle screamed.

"Potter, calm down." Malfoy said to her.

"It's not fair though." Danielle said winning. She looked at a few stores down… "Ooh and arcade!" Danielle said walking towards it. "So kick ass." Danielle laughed as everyone started to fallow her.

* * *

**Well that's chapter Twenty Four. Review and I'll add chapter Twenty Five. Alright I hoped you enjoyed it! **


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**It's a short chapter Sorry. Uh I think everyone knows what everything means. But just in cause **_Italics _**are thoughts. And that's it. Well enjoy!

* * *

**

"It's not fair though." Danielle said winning. She looked at a few stores down… "Ooh and arcade!" Danielle said walking towards it. "So kick ass." Danielle laughed as everyone started to fallow her.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Since when are girls interested into going into arcades?" Tyler asked.

"Since Danielle is one? And plus she actually loves Video games." Harry added.

Danielle entered the arcade and went straight to the DDR game. "Wee DDR!" Danielle exclaimed getting hyper. "Japanese Music!" She quickly looked for 50 cents… She reached into her bag and found two quarters.

"Danielle's seriously creeping me out." Tyler said.

"Yeah Danielle gets hyper and knuckleheaded when things have to do with Japan, and uh Fall Out Boy." Harry helped.

"Well you know she a bit wild when she's hyper… She was never like this before." Caleb said.

"Well People change… It tends to happen." Hermione said. Danielle was dancing on the mat and she was alright.

"Wow… She's pretty good." Some people said coming up and watching Danielle dance.

"Does anyone want to play?" Danielle asked finishing the song.

"I will." She heard some girl say as she stepped onto the mat… "Ooh It's big bad Potter." She smirked.

"Hhm Hailey." Danielle said folding her arms. "You're an Arrg." She said stopping herself. Danielle and Hailey stared to play against each other.

"Who's she… I saw Danielle fold her arms… She does that when she's not happy… Or you know kidding but I think she's not happy." Monica said

"That's Hailey…" Draco said folding his arms.

"Who is…?" Caleb asked.

"The girl I went out with when I cheated on Danielle." Draco said softly.

"WHAT?!" Reid screamed, "You cheated on Danielle with her? Are you…" Reid just shook his head not wanting to make a scene… Danielle walked off while in a middle of the game.

"Screw this I don't have to take what you're saying to me." Danielle snapped at Hailey walking over to the guitar hero.

"She's smirking at my girl!" Reid snapped his eyes turned black as night.

"Reid." Caleb said.

"Hhmp fine." He said his eyes turning back to normal. "I'm going to the guitar hero game." He said walking to Danielle. Everyone followed.

"Are you alright Danielle?" Caleb asked.

"Peachy." She said with sarcasm as she got a 100 streak.

"Oh hey Draco…" Hailey said coming over to them. "Who's this." She looked at Caleb. "You're a swimmer aren't you. I can tell…"

"Oh hells no…" Danielle said softly.

"Excuse me but I'm taken." Caleb said immediately.

"By who whoever it is probably doesn't treat you right." Hailey said.

"Why don't you back the hell off." Monica snapped at her. "Go to hell you Prep!" She snapped.

"Ooh who are you… Leather jacket, strong arms. You must be a biker boy." She said to Pogue.

"I'm taken too." Pogue said giving her a glare.

"Yeah back the hell off. He's too hot for you anyway." Riley snapped.

"Fingerless gloves and a beanie?" Hailey smirked. "You must be a bad boy… You know I love bad boys." Danielle had enough she put the guitar down. She turned around and looked at her eyes red.

"STOP-" Reid pushed Danielle back a bit.

"You know…" Reid started. "I don't understand why Malfoy cheated on Danielle with you. I mean yeah you seem like you're easy but I bet he kept the lights off." Reid smirked. "See your face when I look at it, it's like I'm looking at an old moldy piece of bread…" Reid shivered. "Now when I look at Danielle here, I see a goddess. I see the golden sun." Reid was quoting Shakespeare.

"I never slept with her." Draco said to himself so no one heard him.

"Hhmp well when I look at her all I see is a pile of-" Danielle stepped forward clenching her fist.

"You really want to say that line, cause a little FYI I was going much easy on you before." Danielle snapped and Hailey back away. "Good choice." Danielle said as she walked away. She sat on a bench that was looking over a small kiddy ride. Danielle looked towards the rest of their friends. Hailey was crying. Danielle smirked not caring what they said.

Reid walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her hoping she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine." Danielle nodded. She looked to her left. "Hey… They have laser tag…" Danielle said pointing to the door. "I haven't played laser tag in years." She smiled.

"We'll we should play huh?" Reid smirked at her and Danielle nodded.

"Boys against girls?" Danielle smirked.

"Naturally." Caleb said coming over.

"You guys are so going down." Riley smirked.

"Is that so…" Reid said.

"We have Danielle so Naturally you guys are." Monica said.

"That's fair cause there are three more boys than girls." Hermione said.

"She does have a point." Harry said.

"I call blue… If they have it…" Danielle said running towards the room. "Hey we have 11 people. Can we play?" She asked the guy.

"You need an even number." He said to her.

"Doesn't matter its 7 guys verses 4 girls." Danielle shrugged.

"Alright then…" The guy said as Danielle paid the man the money and handed all of them the tickets. They waited while the other game was finishing up. Caleb was sitting down holding Monica's hand. Danielle was leaning on Reid, Harry Ron and Hermione were just standing by the door. Riley and Pogue were playing a quick game against each other. Finally after like 10 minutes the people inside the room were done.

"Finally." Danielle breathed as she entered the room. She gave the 11 tickets to the girl.

"What are the teams?" She asked.

"Four girls against seven guys." Reid said.

"Okay then." The girl said ripped the tickets. Everyone put on their sensers and held their guns. The girl started to explain the rules. No one paid attention to them so it really didn't matter. The girls started to make a plan.

"Okay so Danielle, you take Caleb, and Reid… I'll get Harry and Ron." Hermione said. "Monica you get Tyler." She nodded. "and Riley you get Pogue and Malfoy." They all nodded in agreement.

They started to play. Danielle turned invisible. She hit Reid and Caleb quickly. She went behind one of the rocks and turned visible again. Monica was shooting at Tyler and she got him and she retreated back to base. Danielle saw that Pogue was sneaking up on Riley. She quickly shot him and his gun didn't work.

"Damn." Pogue said.

"Thanks Dani!" Riley said shooting Malfoy.

"No problem." She said running and then hiding behind a rock… She crouched down looking up… Caleb was going after Monica… "Monica Three o'clock!" Danielle said and Monica shot Caleb's gear.

"Damn it… Damn you Danielle." Caleb said as Danielle felt someone creeping up on her. She quickly shot Reid and smirked.

"You'd really think I couldn't feel your presence?" Danielle laughed.

"You are unbelievable." He said.

"I know." She smirked and retreated back at base.

Hermione shot Ron while his back was turned. Harry saw her and started shooting at her but missed because Hermione ran out and ducked under a cavern of rocks. She shot Harry just barely getting him. So they all played for about 20 minutes. The girls end up beating the guys by about 25 hits. The guys got about 10 out hitting Hermione and Monica and Riley three times each and Danielle once by Reid who used. Once they got out of the room they walked and sat at the food court.

"Danielle you were using your powers." Caleb said blaming their winning to be unfair.

"You had 3 more guys then us." Monica said to him.

"So Danielle counts as ten people." Tyler said.

"Yeah okay." Danielle rolled her eyes. "I have the strength of more than 10 men."

"And you guys are just sore losers." Hermione added.

"We are not." Ron said with about five big fries in his mouth.

"yeah you are… You guys won't even hug us." Riley said.

"Which is gay by the way… Ha I rhymed again." Danielle laughed.

"Whatever." Reid said folding his arms as he took a bite of his taco.

"Yeah well you know Reid." Danielle said pointing her chopsticks at him. "You have a real bad losing issue. You even had to use to hit me." Danielle smirked as she said the last part softly.

"Oh bite me." He snapped at her.

"Ooh someone's jealous." Riley said smirking at her brother.

"I am not." Reid said.

"I'm tired…" Danielle said softly yawning a bit.

"It's cause you're lazy." Harry added. Danielle nodded leaning back on her chair as she took a broccoli and ate it.

"I may be but I'm still smart and strong." She shrugged.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tyler asked.

"I donno." Caleb said.

"Hhm How bout we go to Barnes and Nobles." Reid said.

"Holy shit you read?" Danielle said sitting straight.

"They have a CD and DVD section." Reid said in defense.

"Yeah okay whatever." Monica said. "Let's go after we finish eating." She said.

* * *

**Alright that's chapter Twenty Five. Well I hope it wasn't that ridiculous. Uh if someone reviews then I'll add chapter Twenty Six, but if no one doesn't I'll update in a week... **


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry it's so late, been so busy, and I'm as sick as a dog thanks to my cousin at my sister's wedding. Okay enough on me… I'm seriously sorry too. Uh () are scene changes, Italics are thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**P.S This chapter is super corny… It was my idea about Barnes and Nobles. Yup so if you don't like it blame it on me not Othspnluver. Did I mention I'm a super huge Fall Out Boy fan? Okay Just pointing that out. **

"They have a CD and DVD section." Reid said in defense.

"Yeah okay whatever." Monica said. "Let's go after we finish eating." She said.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The group entered Barnes and Nobles. They were looking for ingredients for a vanquishing potion for Barbas. Monica looked in the Book and wrote down the ingredients for the potion. Barnes and Noble are famous wizards that helped try to tie the links of Magical Folk and Muggles. So they have a magical part of the store which have to talk to someone who works there since they are usually all magical. 

"Excuse me, Sir." Monica said, as she saw someone with the Barnes and Nobles store uniform. The person turned around and was ready to help. "Hi, uh we need to look for certain ingredients. Like for a vanquishing potion for a demon." 

"Oh." The person said, as if it was no big deal. "Right this way ma'am." He said, and he walked towards the back of the store. 

Monica turned and signaled the others to follow her. They all followed the guy who was still walking. Once they reached the back of the store, he turned around and told them, "All you have to do is walk through here." He said, pointing to a wall that had a shelf of books stalked on it on shelves. 

"Go … through it?" Tyler asked uncertainly. 

Danielle, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione all just smirked at them. They had no problem with the idea of going through the shelf, after all, they go through a column when they have to get to the Hogwarts train at the train station. 

"First timer?" The guy guessed, smiling. "Don't worry … it'll be ok." He reassured. 

"C'mon." Danielle said, as she and Harry went through it first. 

Then, it was Draco, and after him were Ron and Hermione. Caleb and Monica stepped through next, followed by Pogue and Riley, and last Reid and Tyler. 

When they came out of the other side, they saw that it looked kinda like Barnes and Nobles but was filled with all types of magical creatures and people. 

"Ok so what do we need?" Danielle asked Monica. Monica pulled out the list. 

"Uh let's see… we need an eye of newt, eel skin, mandrake roots," Monica said. 

"Ok, that's not too weird." Tyler said. 

"Oh but there's more," Monica continued. "Crushed beetles, Toad's milk, bat's blood." 

"Ok yeah … that's weird." Tyler said, scrunching up his face. 

"Gross!" Riley said. 

"That's not gonna smell good." Reid said. "Good luck when you … mix it all together." Reid said to Monica, smirking. 

"Ha, you're funny." Monica said. "You're gonna help me make it." Monica said, smirking at him. 

Reid just glared at her, making everyone laugh. 

"Is there more?" Danielle asked. 

"Yeah, thyme, dried lavender, clover, and dragons blood." Monica finished. 

"Wow … that's a lot." Riley said. 

"He's a powerful demon … so the vanquishing potion's gotta be powerful too." Hermione said. 

"But still … it's so gross." Ron said, disgusted. 

"It really will be a foul smell." said Draco, "Well I'm not gonna be in the house when you cook this concoction shit." 

"Yeah … and I have to be there." Reid complained. 

"I was just kidding." Monica said, defensively. "You don't have to be there. You'll probably mess it up anyways." Monica said, getting Reid off the hook. 

"I'll help you with it." Danielle offered, knowing that Monica would hate it if she had to make her first vanquishing potion for a powerful demon alone. 

Monica smiled, knowing why Danielle offered. She also knew that Danielle liked making potions so she knew that she wouldn't complain about it the whole time like Reid. 

"Yeah, it's fun I'll help too." Hermione added. 

"Thanks." Monica said, "At least I know that you guys won't complain about it the whole time." She said and glanced at Reid who stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture. 

"Alright well then we'll split up. I'll go with Monica … Tyler, Ron, Hermione, you guys come with us. Danielle you take the other half of the list and go with Harry, Draco, Reid, Pogue, and Riley." Caleb instructed. 

Monica tore the list in half, giving it to Danielle. 

"Ok." Danielle said, turning to the people that will go with her, "Badasses … follow!" She commanded, making them chuckle and laugh. 

(With the Badasses) 

"What's first on the list?" Reid asked, walking next to Danielle. 

"It's bat's blood. I'm guessing dragons' blood should be near there since they're both animal blood." Danielle said, shrugging. 

"Ok … let's ask someone then." Draco said. 

"Excuse me." Riley called to someone who just walked past them. The person turned around, "Yes? How may I help you?" The lady asked. 

"We're wondering where the Bat and Dragon blood is. Could you help us?" Harry asked politely. 

"Oh of course!" The lady exclaimed. "It's this way." She started to walk and the group followed her. She walked past a couple of aisles and finally stopped at the section that said 'Blood of Animals' at the top. 

"Thank you." Pogue thanked the lady, and she just nodded her head, turned around, and left. 

"Did you notice her pointy ears?" Reid asked. 

"You saw that too?" Pogue asked. 

"Yeah I did too … I didn't wanna say anything because that would have been beyond rude." Riley said, and everyone nodded. 

"Huh, it's alphabetized." Reid stated, seeing the order it was in. 

"B … Baboon … Badger … Barnacle … Bats! Here we go." Reid said. 

He picked up the package and looked at the back, it was filled with bat's blood and the film was see through. 

"Ugh!" Reid said, and handed it to Pogue immediately. 

"Dude … I don't want this!" Pogue stated and handed it to Harry. 

"Uh no. That's just disgusting." Harry said and put it in Draco's hands. 

"Oh give me that!" Riley said as she took it from Draco before he could make a comment. She held it from the very top and used her thumb and first two fingers. Danielle went and got a basket. As soon as Danielle came back, Riley quickly put it in there. 

"Ok, now the dragons' blood." Danielle said. 

"Here, I got it." Pogue said, and put the package filled with thick blood in the basket. He was holding the same way Riley had and walked very quickly. 

"Good." Danielle said laughing at the looks on everyone's face. "Just be glad that you're not in the kitchen when we make all this." 

"Next is thyme, dried lavender, and clover. That would be the plants and flowers section." Danielle said as she looked around for the sign that said that or anything similar. 

"Oh … over there!" Riley said, pointing to their left. They all walked over there, where a sign said 'Plants and Flowers'. 

"I'll get the thyme." Reid volunteered, knowing that it'll be alphabetized. Danielle looked surprised that he wants to help. "And you're coming with me." Reid added, smirking at Danielle. Danielle rolled her eyes, but smiled. 

"Fine." She said, and they walked further down the aisle. Before she could search through the T's, Reid pulled Danielle into his arms. 

"Garwin … we're supposed to be looking for thyme." Danielle said. "I know you can't get enough of me …" 

"You're right, I can't." Reid said, and then kissed Danielle. Danielle returned the kiss and they stood there for a few minutes, making out. 

"I guess they're not coming back with the Thyme anytime soon." Riley remarked, turning around from the scene with her brother making out with her best friend. The others chuckled. 

"Here's the clover." Draco said, and put it into the basket that Danielle had given to Riley. 

"The dried Lavender is in the next aisle." Harry said. "I guess I'll go." He said when no one offered. 

Finally, Reid and Danielle came back. 

"About time." Pogue said. 

"Did you bring" Riley asked, but Danielle interrupted her. 

"The Thyme? Yup." Danielle said, and put it into the basket. "See? We didn't just make out." Danielle smirked knowing that they saw them. 

Harry came back and put the dried Lavender into the basket. 

"Finally!" Harry said, when he saw Reid and Danielle, causing Danielle to laugh. 

"Well now what?" Riley asked. 

"Since we finished our list … I guess we should just look around." Danielle suggested, shrugging. 

"Alright." Reid said, and put his arm around her. 

Pogue did the same to Riley, causing her to smile. 

"Excuse me ma'am?" A guy said, stopping Riley and Pogue. The others kept walking not hearing him. "Would you like to try some Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Bean?" The guy asked, saying each word clearly. 

"Uh … sure." Riley answered. She randomly picked a red one. "Thank you." She said to the guy. The man that had stopped her did know what color she chose, so he couldn't warn her. 

"No problem." He said, and then moved on to stop another couple, saying the name a few times over for other people. 

Riley said to Pogue, "Do you think I should eat it? I mean this is a magical store." 

"I don't know. He would've warned you if you chose a bad one." Pogue said. "Don't worry … if anything happens … I'll save you." Pogue said, winking at her, causing Riley to blush. "I love it when you blush." Pogue said, staring at her as she blushed even more. He leaned down, and gave her a kiss, which she happily returned. 

"We are so finishing this at home." Riley said to Pogue, making him chuckle. 

Riley put the candy into her mouth, and they continued to walk. 

"You guys walk so slow!" Danielle said, as the rest of their group stopped with her. 

Suddenly, Riley stopped walking. 

"What's wrong?" Pogue asked her. 

"Uh … I don't know." Riley said, as she chewed the candy. "I-It's the candy!" 

"Danielle!" Pogue called. 

"What's wrong with her?" Danielle asked, as they walked towards Pogue and Riley. 

"I don't know. She said it's the candy." Pogue answered, worried. 

"Don't tell me it was Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Bean candy?" Danielle said quickly, saying each word clearly, which made everyone look at her weird. "They're good. Well most of them." 

"Yeah, that was it." Pogue said. 

"What color?" Danielle asked, knowing that it was important. 

"Red…" Pogue said, wondering why that mattered. 

"Uh-oh." Danielle, Harry, and Draco said. 

"Uh-oh? What's that supposed to mean?" Pogue and Reid asked at the same time. 

"Pogue move out of the way!" Danielle said, as Riley's face turned red. 

"What's going on?" Reid asked, not knowing what was happening to his sister. 

"Don't worry … she just needs to … let out some steam?" Danielle answered questioningly. 

"What?" Pogue asked. 

"Just look." Draco said. 

They all looked at Riley whose face was bright red. Then … as she squinted her eyes shut … steam flew out of her ears. Literally … from both ears came a lot of steam. As soon as it passed, she opened her eyes. 

"Wow," Riley said, "I'm never eating anything from hear or any other magical place without asking one of you." Riley said to Danielle, Harry, and Draco. 

"You ok?" Pogue asked. Riley nodded and Pogue put his arm around her waist, pulling her close, rubbing her back, she sighed. 

"Don't worry … the feeling wears off soon." Harry advised her sympathetically. 

"You sure you'll be ok?" Reid asked his twin. 

"Yeah, don't worry." Riley assured him. 

Reid nodded, then put his arm around Danielle's waist and continued to walk. Pogue and Riley right behind them. Following them was Harry and Draco. 

"They're so… disgusting." Draco said, at their lovey-doveyness. He cursed under his breath. _Why did I do that to her!_

"Don't worry Draco … I'm sure you'll find someone soon. Eventually." Harry said smirking as Draco rolled his eyes. 

(With Caleb, Tyler, Ron, Hermione, and Monica) 

"We need an eye of newt, eel skin, mandrake roots, crushed beetles, and Toad's milk." Monica said to Caleb, Tyler, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Hmm. That sounds good." Ron said sarcastically. 

"Yeah …" Monica said. "Where do we go first?" She asked. 

"Let's go there …" Hermione suggested. "It's 'Animal Parts'." 

"Ok." Caleb said, and he put his arm around Monica and they all walked towards that aisle. 

"Ron and I will go get the mandrake roots." Hermione said, and Monica nodded. The mandrake roots were a couple of aisles away. 

"Huh … it's alphabetized?" Tyler asked, looking at all the packages. 

"I guess it's really organized." Monica said shrugging. 

"Beetles … burned … crushed! Here we go!" Tyler said and gave Monica the package. 

"Hold on." Caleb said, and got a basket that was near them. Tyler put in there and Caleb held onto the basket. They walked a little further. 

"Eels. Burned … crushed … dried … skin only! Great …" Monica said, as she dropped the package into the basket. "Now it's just newt and toad." 

"We're back." Hermione said, holding two packages. 

"We got the mandrake roots," Ron said, dropping the package into the basket that Caleb was still holding, "And we passes by the Toad's milk so we picked it up too." 

"Ok good … now we just have one more to go." Monica said. "Eye of newt." 

They all walked down the aisle to the N section. 

"Found the eye of newt." Caleb called. He picked up the package and turned it over … seeing the two eyes through the filmy package made him drop it into the basket. "That's gross … It was like they're looking at me." He stated. 

"Now … we can just look around, I guess." Monica said, linking arms with Caleb. 

"Where do we go now?" Ron asked. 

"Uhhh…" Tyler said thinking, "There's …" 

_Food! He likes food … there's a shop right there! _Monica said, helping her brother out so that he could be on Ron's good side. 

"A food place right there! I'm hungry … let's go eat." Tyler said. 

_Thank you! _Tyler thought to Monica who smiled. 

"But we just ate" Caleb said, but was cut off by Monica. 

"Good idea." Monica said as they walked towards the food shop. 

Hermione just rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah … great idea mate." Ron said, clapping Tyler on the back, and then walked to the shop. 

Caleb looked confused as said, "What was that?" 

"That was Tyler sorta bonding with Ron. To get on his good side." Monica informed him. 

"Let me guess … your idea?" Caleb asked, smirking. 

"Well Tyler wanted to originally, I just gave him the idea to go there now." Monica said, shrugging. 

"Is that what you, Danielle, and Riley were talking about before? When you guys were all 'Aww that's so cute!'" Caleb asked, repeating their words from before. 

"Yeah." Monica said, laughing as she remembered that. 

"You're such a good sister." Caleb said to Monica, pulling her closer to him, making Monica blush. He was about to kiss her when they heard Ron. 

"C'mon guys!" Ron yelled, already in the shop, with Tyler and Hermione. "They have free samples and loads of other foods!" 

"You heard him." Caleb said, as he began walking towards the free samples, with his arm around Monica. 

Hermione was sitting at a table, waiting for Caleb, Tyler, and Ron to return, when Monica sat down next to her. 

"Do they ever stop eating?" Monica asked. 

"Ron hasn't since the moment I met him." Hermione said, making Monica laugh. 

Caleb, Ron, and Tyler all returned with trays full of free samples, from donuts to chocolates to sandwiches, mini pizzas, and soda. 

"Wow." Danielle and Monica said at the same time. 

"Want some?" Caleb asked, mouth full of fries. 

"Sure …" Monica said, trying to find something in the mountain of food, as Hermione did with Ron's pile. 

"You should try this." Tyler said, almost shoving a roll of sugared dough to Monica. 

"Why don't you ask Ron? I don't think he has it." Monica said, hinting. 

"Oh right." Tyler said, then he turned to Ron who looked up, hearing his name from Monica, "Dude… You gotta try this… It tastes great!" Tyler said. 

"Alright." Ron said, and he took the food from Tyler's hand. Trying it he said, "You're right… This is good!" 

"Hey guys!" Danielle said, walking into the food shop with Reid, Harry, Pogue, Riley, and Draco. 

"What's up?" Pogue asked, pulling up a chair for him and Riley beside Caleb and Monica. He put his chair backwards and sat on it, while Riley sat on the front of the chair. 

"Free food." Caleb, Tyler, and Ron said at the same time. Immediately, Pogue, Reid, Harry, and Draco all got up and made their way over to where the free food was. They came back a few minutes later with trays piled with food, like Caleb, Tyler, and Ron had before. 

Reid let Danielle take some food from his pile and Pogue shared with Riley. 

"Hey…" Danielle said to Monica, who looked up at her. Grabbing a long piece of bread, she hit her on the arm and said, "Say my name!" 

Monica, catching what Danielle was doing, said, "Dude… Grow up!" Monica rolled her eyes, and then looked at Danielle. 

Both girls then looked at the others, to see that Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Draco were looking at them, frozen. They had said the same thing that Reid and Tyler had said in the locker room a few days ago. Harry and Riley were both laughing, since Harry was the only guy that knew and Danielle and Monica had told Riley what they did before. 

"W-What did you say?" Tyler asked, looking at both girls. 

"Were you guys… There?" Caleb asked, referring to the locker room. 

"Yeah…" Danielle said, smirking. Reid started to smirk. 

"Well… Would you look at that? Even then she couldn't get enough of me." Reid said. 

"In your dreams Garwin." Danielle said, rolling her eyes. "Actually it was Monica's idea." 

Monica's eyes widened slightly and they all turned to look at her. Tyler started to choke and Caleb's eyes widened. Reid had to pat Tyler on the back. "I-I was bored?" Monica said, questioningly and blushing. 

"Damn." Draco said. "Didn't know you were sneaky like that Simms." Draco smirked. 

"So… What'd you hear or… See?" Pogue asked. 

Caleb hadn't even thought about the guys she must have seen. "Yeah… What did you see?" Caleb asked Monica. 

"A little too much of Reid." Monica said, and everyone heard her. This time Caleb started to choke and Pogue patted him on the back, chuckling. 

"Yeah, but don't worry. She covered her eyes." Danielle said, chuckling. 

"And you didn't?" Reid asked, smirking at Danielle. 

"I was looking at Monica." Danielle said, shrugging. Her eyes turned pink and she looked away, hoping no one saw her. Once her eyes went back to green she took some French fries from Reid's pile of food.

"It was gross." Monica stated, and Caleb stopped choking. 

"Hey!" Reid said, playfully offended. 

"Not something I wanted to see." Monica said to Reid, "And it was only the back." Monica started blushing again. 

Danielle changed the subject for Monica's sake, "Yeah well we also heard that you wanted to ask me to the Fall Fest." Danielle said to Reid. "And that you dream about me." She added, smirking. Harry and Riley started laughing again, with Ron and Hermione. 

"Ok… You know what?" Reid asked. "I blame you!" He turned to Tyler. 

"What? Me … what hell did I do?" Tyler asked. 

"You said it in the first place! And at breakfast when Caleb asked Baby Girl out." Reid said. 

"Yeah … I did." Tyler said, chuckling as he remembered. 

"But it's okay Cause well you know I don't find that creepy at all." Danielle said with sarcasm. 

"Oh shut up Potter." Reid said folding his arms. "Plus I've already explained it to you."

"Anyways…" Caleb said. "Wanna go look a books since we're all done here?" He asked. 

"Of course. You know Fall out Boy just came out with a new book and you know what I really want to get it." Danielle added. Reid started to choke. "Hey are you okay?" Danielle asked patting him on the back. Reid nodded as he stopped. 

_REID YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW IT! DANIELLE IS CLUELESS! _Monica and Riley and Hermione screamed in at Reid.

"CHILL!" Reid screamed. Danielle looked at him randomly… "I mean Freeze… Look A candy Trolley." He said pointing at it.

"Blimey you're Harry and Danielle Potter." The caretaker of the trolley said. "You're a little far away from England huh?" She asked. 

"Just a tad." Harry said. "It's cause of Danielle." 

"Yeah blame it on me…" Danielle said folding her arms. 

"Here a chocolate frog on the house." She said handing it to Danielle. 

"Okay who wants it?" Danielle asked. 

"Are they real frogs?" Reid asked. 

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you? It's a CHARM." Danielle screamed shoving it into Reid's hands. He opened the box and he hesitated but then placed the whole thing in his mouth. He swallowed it and smiled. He looked at the card and laughed. 

"Harry and Danielle Potter." Reid laughed passing the card around. "So that is what you looked like when you were 15…" Reid laughed. 

"Shut up and lets go to regular Barnes and Nobles." Danielle snapped walking through the book shelf with out anyway next to her or behind her. 

"Danielle's getting Hotheaded…" Ron shook his head. "Seriously you don't want to see her when she's super hotheaded… We've all seen it when Sirius went trough the Vile." Harry looked down. Hermione Shoved Ron a bit. "Sorry." Ron said. 

"Who's-" Reid started to ask when Riley elbowed him. They ran after Danielle and Danielle was looking at a funny book. 

"Hey Reid it's the book you read… How to pick up girls…" Danielle said handing him a book. 

"Aww look Reid's mad..." Caleb teased. 

"Hey Golden Boy I found you a book too." Danielle said first handing it to Monica and she started to laugh. 

"How to as a girl out who was like a sister to you?" Caleb said getting mad. 

"Calm down, I conjured that one…" Danielle laughed snapping her fingers and it disappearing. 

"O-M-G PETE TOUCHED-" Reid all of a picked up Danielle bridal style. 

"Reid put me down." Danielle snapped. "Jeez I know I'm Irresistible but seriously you gotta stop." Danielle laughed. 

"Go ahead bad boy." Monica said. 

"Okay Danielle I have a surprise for you." Reid smirked. He covered Danielle's eyes with taking off his Beanie and pulling it over Danielle's head and shielding her eyes. He all took out his iPod and placed his head phones in Danielle's ears blasting Metal on full blast.

"C'MON REID!" Danielle snapped. Trying to get free…

"Calm down Danielle God." Reid snapped.

"Fine but this better be good." Danielle snapped not even knowing what he said. Reid walked to the Signing and Hermione came with them. "Ooh Fall Out Boy is playing… HA that's what happens when you put your iPod on shuffle." Danielle laughed. "Could it last, watch you work the room could it last…" Danielle sang. "Nice song by the way I like the After life of the party… But I like… Oh my GOSH! Yay! I got all this ringing in my ears and none in my fingers." Danielle laughed. "You're canary I'm cold mine but sorrow is just all the rage. Take one for the team you all know what I mean…" Danielle sang as people in line started to stair at her. 

Reid took the iPod head phones out of her ears and smirked. "You ready for your surprise?" He asked. 

"Chea yeah. This better be good I seriously want to by that book thank you very much." Danielle said folding her arms. 

"Yeah well you're going to forget about the book." Reid said laughing as he put her down and took off his beanie. 

"Seriously do you spray everything with your axe?" Danielle asked looking at him. 

"Well, well, well… I can't believe it's actually…" Danielle turned around. 

"Danielle Potter." Pete Wentz said smiling. 

"OH MY GOSH! PETE, PATRICK, ANDY, JOE!" Danielle screamed spazzing out.

"She can't cut!" Some girls said. "That's not fair!" 

"SHUT UP!" Danielle snapped. "I'm a friend of theirs." Danielle said as the girl stepped towards her. 

"Ooh this girl thinks she tough." The girl said and she saw she had a Slytherin scarf around her neck… 

"You're a Slytherin..." Danielle shook her head. "Whatever." Danielle said walking at the back of the line.

Reid followed her to the back as Hermione sat with the band… A guy with a black suit on came up to Danielle and Reid. 

"Danielle Potter and Reid Garwin?" He asked. 

"Uh yeah that's us." Danielle said.

"Come with me." He said as Danielle grabbed Reid's hand as she followed the guy. So they were lead to the front of the line. So Danielle caught up with Fall Out Boy and everything. 

(Back with Monica and Caleb)

"Monica…" Caleb said. 

"Yeah?" She asked looking into Caleb's eyes. 

"You know I've liked you for a while now… It's been like a year." Caleb said. 

"Yeah well what about Sarah?" Monica asked. 

"She was just some girl. I didn't really like her… I was trying to get you jealous." He added. 

"You were pulling a Reid?" Monica said shocked. 

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Caleb said. "But seriously it worked with Danielle when they were younger. You did hear what Ron said… It took Danielle like two years to get over him." Caleb said. 

"Yeah well me and Danielle although are best friends we aredifferent. You know I'm more sensitive." She added. 

"I'm so, sorry if I hurt you in anyway." He said kissing her softly on the lips. 

"It's okay." Monica said kissing him softly on the lips as Caleb pulled her closer to him. 

After a while, and after Danielle talked with Fall Out Boy, they all decided to go back home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay That's chapter Twenty Six! How was it we want your truthful feedback please! There are two Fall Out Boy songs I have quoted. **

"The (After) Life of the Party" & "I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears and None In My Fingers"

Thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please give us your feedback.

Thanks Again! 


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**A/N: Wow I forgot about this. Othspnluver had to remind me about it. How long has it been? A couple a months right? Oi Sorry about that. **

"It's okay." Monica said kissing him softly on the lips as Caleb pulled her closer to him.

After a while, and after Danielle talked with Fall Out Boy, they all decided to go back home.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

After meeting Fall Out Boy, the group all came back home to the Garwin Manor. Everyone, but Ron and Hermione, who both just arrived that day, called it home.

"Ok so we should start making the potion now right?" Danielle asked, as all eleven of them entered the manor.

"Yeah … we need measuring cups and like a pot and that's it." Monica said, holding up the two bags that held their potion ingredients.

"Alright then … you girls do that and the rest of us will be … here." Draco said, knowing that he wanted to be away from the potion making area, those ingredients were definitely going to smell once they were combined.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go in the kitchen."

"Don't leave me with them…" Riley said, as the four of them walked into the kitchen.

"Let's use this." Danielle said, pulling out a caldron from a cabinet.

"Do I even want to know where you got that from?" Monica asked.

"I brought it from Hogwarts. It's mine." Danielle said.

"Ok…" Riley said, laughing.

"Hey guys …" Reid and Caleb said, walking into the kitchen.

"I got this for you guys." Reid said, and tossed Danielle a bag. In it were latex gloves and mouth masks.

"Ok…" Riley said again.

"So you guys won't get … affected by whatever is in the potion. And so you won't have to smell it as much." Reid said, shrugging.

"And I got these…" Caleb said, taking out little potion bottles. "Just put the potion in here and you just gotta throw it at Barbas. And you know … then say the spell."

"Thanks guys." Monica said, "This'll help a lot."

"Yeah … we appreciate it." Danielle said. The guys nodded and then got out of the kitchen so the girls could continue their work.

All four girls put on their gloves and mouth masks. The potion bottles were opened and lined up.

"Alright … first is mixing the dragon's blood with the toad's milk." Monica said.

Danielle poured in the entire packet of dragon's blood while Riley poured the whole packet of toad's milk.

Monica mixed the ingredients together, and Hermione read the next step.

"Ok, stir continuously for a few more minutes, once the blood and milk is completely mixed." Hermione read, and Monica did as she said, using a ladle.

"Next, in a separate bowl, mix the crushed beetles with the eel skin." Hermione said to Riley.

"Ok." Riley said. She took out another bowl and took out the crushed beetles and eel skin, using the bottom of a different ladle. Good thing she was wearing gloves.

"Now add the eye of next to that." Danielle told Riley.

"Gross." Riley said, taking out one eye of newt and putting it with the crushed beetles and eel skin. She crushed and mixed them together.

"Hermione," Danielle said, "Take the mandrake roots and crush them with the dried lavender."

Hermione did as Danielle told her, knowing that her job was easier to bear than Riley or Monica's.

"Add the thyme and clover to it." Danielle said, handing the thyme and clover to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, and added those two ingredients, then began crushing them. Once everything was mixed and crushed, she looked at Danielle.

"Ok now what?" Hermione asked Danielle.

"Umm let's see." Danielle turned to Riley and said, "You have to add the bat's blood. That really sucks for you." Danielle said.

"Yeah, I know." Riley sighed, as Danielle poured the bat's blood into her mix. Riley had to scoop down into the bottom of her bowl to get everything, making sure it all mixed correctly. After a few minutes, she looked up and said, "It's done."

Monica looked at the directions and said, "Now combine Hermione's with yours, Riley."

Hermione emptied her bowl of leaves and flower into Riley's bowl. This time, Danielle took over, mixing everything together. When it all finally combined, Danielle looked at Monica who was still mixing in the cauldron.

"Now … we add this to the cauldron." Danielle said, and poured all the contents of her bowl into the cauldron Monica was using. When all the ingredients meshed with each other, it began to release a huge fume of smoke, making all the girls jump back.

"Wow … that's a really strong potion." Monica coughed out, waving her hands in front of the cauldron so that she could get back to mixing it.

"Yeah … that stinks." Danielle said, coughing slightly and pushing the mouth mask more against her mouth.

"I'll … throw these dishes out?" Hermione offered, looking at Riley.

"Yeah sure … thanks." Riley said to Hermione who nodded, taking the bowl she and Riley used, along with the ladles and threw them into a big garbage can outside of the kitchen.

"Alright … it's finished … finally." Monica said, sighing in relief.

"Over here." Danielle said, already at the counter where the potion bottles were.

Danielle held onto the potion bottles while Monica poured the potion into them using the ladle. Riley put the cork into them when they finished. Finally, all eleven of the potion bottles were filled, and Hermione put each of them into the cabinet. They would figure out a better place to store them later.

Cleaning up, they removed their gloves and masks and cleaned up the kitchen. They washed their hands with lots and lots of soap afterwards.

"Alright … we're finally done!" Monica said, as she and Danielle opened the doors to the kitchen.

"It's about time!" Harry said, getting up.

"Huh … the kitchen doesn't smell bad at all." Ron said, not smelling a disgusting smell.

"What'd you do?" Pogue asked, knowing that there had to have been a horrible smell.

"Air freshener." Riley said, holding up a Febreeze Air Freshener.

"Yeah, that explains it." Tyler said, chuckling.

"So how'd the potion go?" Reid asked, wondering.

"Good … it's definitely effective." Danielle said, knowing that once the fume came and the smell that the potion will be effective.

"That's good." Caleb said, nodding.

"It was really gross though." Hermione admitted.

"Well yeah … you used Dragon and Bat blood." Draco said, shuddering slightly.

"It's this really weird purplish red color." Monica explained.

"That was good to know." Draco said sarcastically, and Monica shoved him playfully.

"So yeah they're in the cabinet now and there's one for everyone, so we'll be stocked and prepared." Danielle said, shoving Reid a little because she wanted to. Reid shoved her back too.

They all went into the living room and sat down. There was a weird quietness in the room. Nobody was saying anything.

"Will someone say something?" Ron asked, tired of the quietness, like Danielle.

"You know the title Baby Boy really does suite Tyler." Danielle piped up.

"Yeah, I know." Riley agreed.

"It's like the way his hair is." Danielle added.

"And the way he follows Reid around…" Riley said.

"Hey!" Tyler said, in mock hurt.

This made Monica look at them. "Shut up… my brother doesn't follow Reid around. Reid just drags him everywhere."

"That's true." Pogue said, siding with Monica.

"And anyways … your brother's … really pale." Monica said to Riley, laughing since that was the best she could come up with.

"Hey!" This time it was Reid. He tried to swat Monica but Caleb pushed him away, making the others laugh.

"Where did that come from?" Danielle asked, about Monica's comment.

"Do you know how long we can go discussing Reid's paleness?" Tyler said.

"What?" Reid asked, as if this was the first time he was hearing, when it wasn't.

"Really?" Danielle asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah." Monica said, nodding.

"That's … interesting?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Yeah … he is isn't he?" Riley asked, looking at Reid's face.

"Caleb's really tan though." Hermione commented.

"Now how the hell did we get on this topic?" Ron asked.

"I know right! He's like golden." Riley exclaimed, sitting up slightly.

"Ok now that's not true." Pogue said, sitting up with his girlfriend, then he pulled Riley closer to him, making everyone laugh.

"Golden Boy's gotta be Golden." Riley shrugged, trying not laugh at her stupid comment.

"Oh wow." Monica commented, laughing.

"I don't know what to say to that." Danielle said.

"I don't either." Monica agreed.

"How are you always so 'golden'?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. It's just natural, I guess." Caleb replied, blushing at how everyone was talking about him.

"Maybe it's spray on." Said Reid.

"He probably sprays it on with his Axe." Danielle said, laughing.

"How do you know I wear Axe?" Caleb asked.

"Do you know how many of you wear Axe?" Monica asked.

"Caleb, Reid, Draco, Ron …" Hermione listed.

"I know for a fact that Tyler does wear Axe." Monica added.

"Yeah, so does Harry." Danielle said.

"And Pogue." Riley added.

"Ok ok … Seriously? How did we get this far?" Ron asked, stopping the conversation from going any further.

"Wow … that was just full of randomness huh?" Danielle said first.

Pogue wasn't sure what to think about what Riley had said. He knew Riley didn't love Caleb like that but still, his relationship with Riley was new and he didn't want either of them to be distracted from one another.

Monica heard what Pogue had said and told Danielle.

_Pogue's feeling neglected. _Monica thought to Danielle.

_Because we're not listening to him? _Danielle asked, confused.

_No … because of Riley talking about how golden Caleb is. That is cute though … _Monica thought, smiling slightly.

_Hey Riley! _Danielle called to Riley telepathically.

_Yeah … what's up? We're in the same room … _Riley thought.

_And when has that stopped us before? _Danielle asked her.

_True … go on. _Riley thought, telling her to continue.

_Well yeah anyways Monica just told me that Pogue is feeling a bit neglected since you were talking about how golden Caleb was. _Danielle informed her best friend.

_Aww … that's so cute! _Riley thought. _Ok … so yeah I'm going to talk to him. _She said.

_Good … then he can get that wounded puppy dog look off his face. _Danielle thought, in relief.

"What?" Riley asked, and looked at Pogue's face. There was no wounded puppy dog look. She glared at Danielle.

_Psych! _Danielle thought, as she and Monica chuckled.

"Ok … you know how weird it is when you guys have telepathic conversations?" Draco asked. "At least include us!"

"If we wanted to include you guys then there wouldn't be a need for a telepathic conversation now would there be?" Monica pointed out. "We'd just all talk out loud."

"Looks like Baby Girl just told you." Reid and Danielle smirked at Draco and Monica chuckled.

"Why'd you shout?" Caleb asked Riley.

"No reason." Riley said quickly to Caleb and the others.

Riley turned to Pogue and kissed him on the lips passionately. Pogue kissed her back. Any worries he had moments ago were cleared up. He remembered that after Kate, he really needed to learn to trust people more, especially have more faith in his closest friends. _I guess I never really loved Kate seeing as how I never trusted her. _Pogue thought, coming to that realization a few days ago when he snapped out of the spell.

Riley heard this and made her happier, especially knowing the fact that Pogue trusted her. Wondering if she heard him, Pogue felt Riley kiss him eagerly again and knew she had.

"Awww!" Danielle, Monica, and Hermione said at the same time, seeing Pogue and Riley.

"Dude! That's my sister!" Reid yelled, and they pulled away, blushing. "I never want to see that again!"

"Reid calm down … they were just kissing." Danielle said to Reid, putting her hand on his shoulder. Reid started to calm down but still glared at Pogue.

"Now that's cute!" Riley teased Reid who now glared at her. "What? I was just kidding … gosh!"

"You guys are so immature." Tyler said, "Right Monica?"

"Of course!" Monica replied, grinning. "We're way passed that stage." She said, nodding with Tyler.

"After all we know you wouldn't have a problem if she was making out with Caleb right?" Hermione asked, grinning.

At this, Caleb looked at Tyler, wondering what he would do or say.

"Yeah r- wait what?" Tyler asked. "No! Wrong … so wrong! Of course I'd have a problem!" Tyler exclaimed. "I just have a lot of self control." Tyler added, calming down, knowing that he was proving her point.

"You guys spend way too much time with each other!" Danielle stated. "Have I mentioned that lately?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Personally … I don't know what you're talking about." Ron added sarcastically. "They are so normal!"

Harry just shook his head at them. "Lay off it … you know I'd do the same. Whether or not I knew them."

"Yeah … thanks man by the way. You've been pretty cool about … compared to me or Tyler." Reid said, sincerely, then smirked at the last part.

"She tricked me!" Tyler said, as if he couldn't help himself.

"Speaking of over-protectiveness …" Ron started, "I've been wonderin' lately."

"That thought scares me." Hermione remarked, smirking.

"Ha-ha very funny, 'Mione. You're a riot … did you know that?" Ron asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but then smiling.

"Of course … I actually considered dropping out of school to go into professional stand-up comedy." Hermione answered back sarcastically. "I have my moments." She answered.

"You were saying…" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at their couple-ness.

"Oh right." Ron said, getting back on track, "Like I was saying. Who's more over-protective? Like Harry, me, and Draco of Danielle … or you four of Monica?"

"Oh don't even ask that!" Danielle said.

"Yeah … there really is no answer." Monica added.

"Please don't get them started." Riley pleaded.

"I'd say us." Tyler answered, ignoring what the girls said.

"Yeah, I agree. It is us." Pogue added, agreeing with Tyler.

"Of course it's us!" Reid said.

"Well from our perspective it's us … but with you guys it's obviously different." Caleb answered.

"I think it's us." Said Draco and Ron, nodded but Harry disagreed with them.

"No … I think Caleb's right." Harry said.

"Of course Caleb's right." Hermione said. "Danielle's the youngest compared to us and Monica is the youngest compared to them. So obviously both sides are overly protective." Hermione analyzed. "Not to mention you all are men that are very annoying when you can be not to mention and very opinionated."

"I guess you told us huh Granger?" Draco asked after Hermione finished. Hermione just mock glared at him.

"Wait wait wait! Why the hell would I need protection any way?" Danielle asked everybody.

"Yeah … that's true!" Ron said as if he had an epiphany, "You have superpowers so technically you have more power than us." Ron added and Danielle nodded, as if saying Yeah!-That's-right!

"You just boosted her ego." Riley said shaking her head.

"You do realize that you started this topic right?" Monica asked Ron since he started the topic and came to the conclusion, laughing slightly.

"Heh, yeah I know." Ron said, and sat down.

"Smart Weasel." Draco commented then rolled his eyes, "And I was just kidding!" Draco said before Danielle could comment about it.

"Do either of you have a date for the Fall Fest?" Danielle asked Harry and Draco.

"No … we don't." Harry said.

"Well since you were in the locker room that day then you would know wouldn't you?" Draco answered. "But why do you ask?"

"Because … I was thinking that you both need dates for the formal …" Danielle said.

"And we should choose them for you!" Riley answered.

"What?!" Harry and Draco asked at the same time.

"Hey Reid." Danielle asked randomly. "Could you like you know get something from my room? It should be in the bottom left drawer my desk… It's my iPod…" She smiled.

"Why do I have to get it?" He asked.

"Because I'm trying to think about a girl I can get for my brother…" Danielle smirked. "And since you already have Me." Danielle laughed.

"Hhmp, fine whatever. You owe me." He said walking up stairs and going to Danielle's room.

"Yeah, c'mon guys … you shouldn't have to go without dates." Monica spoke up, trying to convince them. "I mean you weren't gonna go alone originally."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused, "How could you guys guarantee that we would have dates?"

"Oh cause I was gonna ask you and I know you're too nice to say no." Monica said.

"What?" Caleb and Harry asked at the same time.

"Well it was before you asked her, Caleb." Danielle said.

"Yeah … I wanted to ask Harry too but then Monica said she would so I figure why not Malfoy." Riley said.

"Oh thanks! Great to know that I'm second." Draco said, sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding. I was still waiting for Pogue to ask me but I figured that I'd either ask you or we'd find you a date." Riley said.

"Good thing I asked you huh?" Pogue said, smirking. He thought that it was fair, Riley didn't have to go to the Fall Fest alone if he didn't ask her out with him.

"I have great timing huh?" Caleb asked Monica at the same time.

"Not really … you could have asked her sooner." Tyler commented and Danielle shoved him slightly to keep him quiet.

Reid came down with Danielle's iPod in his hand

"SPIDER?!" Monica screamed.

"I got it…" Danielle said throwing a random pillow at it.

"Eww." Monica said.

"I killed the spider for you." Danielle laughed.

"You know Danielle you hit that spider dead on. Aaron likes playing darts too…" Reid smirked.

"No… Aaron's my friend lets con Chase out of money." Danielle laughed.

"You know what Danielle why do I think you like chase?" Reid said kidding.

"She does not, she just likes kicking peoples asses." Malfoy said. "She loved kicking mine."

"Yeah well she likes kicking-" Reid stopped himself cause Danielle didn't really kick his ass… "I don't want her to kick my ass." Reid said.

"Okay so anyway." Caleb said trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. "Ok you know what?" Caleb asked. "This has been a lot for today. Why don't we just call it a night?"

"Yeah I agree. Let's just do something tomorrow." Monica said.

"Nicky's?" Reid asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, except for Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione.

"Well actually …" Ron started.

"Umm Ronald and I think we should let you guys have you're fun. We'll just stay here." Hermione said.

"You guys just wanna snog." Riley said, laughing.

"Yeahh," Monica said. "She knows that term." She said, causing Harry, Danielle, Ron, Hermione, and Draco to laugh.

"And we just wanna go to Hogwarts for a little while. Just to talk with some people there and teachers." Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "I need to talk to Dumbledore and Snape. So you'll have to instant transmit us there."

"Sure I'd love to." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Harry laughed.

"Alright well goodnight guys." Tyler said, standing up.

"Goodnight." Everyone said to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Okay it's a little boring I'm sorry. Anyway If we get a review, which I highly doubt because most of our readers probably forgot about this story. But if we do, I'll put up Chapter Twenty Eight.**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys. We totally appreciate it. Uh… Well Enjoy. () are scene changes…

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Look Danielle there's Aaron lets con him out of his money…" Reid said.

"I said no. And you should really stop… Con me out my money I dare you." She laughed.

"Can we just have like a regular Nicky's day without fights and no coning people of money?" Caleb said.

"I want to." Danielle folded her arms at Reid.

"Fine…" Reid said sitting at a table. Danielle sat next to him.

"I'm so bored… I haven't kicked or hurt Chase in like two days…" Danielle said softly.

"Do you want to punch me?" Reid asked.

"It's not the same." Danielle shrugged. Everyone sat around them.

"So…." Caleb said. "Uh so…" Danielle wasn't paying attention a Japanese guy just walked into the door.

"Japanese Guys are hot…" Danielle accidentally said out loud.

"WHAT?" Reid screamed.

"Sorry, gosh… You're hotter?" Danielle said questioningly.

"Okay I'm mad at you now." Reid said.

"Fine I'm going out with you aren't I? I've liked you ever since I got back and for two years after I left… Calm down you dip shit I love you." Danielle folded her arms.

"Yeahh." Reid said. "Okay." He said laughing. "I wasn't even mad at you. Ha." Danielle rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay Danielle is here anything important we should know about you? Oh like I donno Have you killed anyone before?" Riley asked laughing in a kidding matter and Danielle scratched the back of her head as if she was hiding something.

"I kill people who either kill people when I'm around, or put people in danger." She laughed. "Good code ya know. That's what I follow." She laughed.

"Okay… as long as they were evil." Caleb said.

"Yeah." Reid added to it.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Reid asked Danielle, seeing that she wasn't eating or drinking anything.

"Uh sure." Before he could ask her what she'd like, she said, "Surprise me."

Reid smirked, nodded his head, and got up and left.

"So…" Monica said. "What have you been working on in the garage?" She asked Pogue.

"Ahh." Pogue said, remembering that he hasn't been to the garage in a while. "I'm trying to fix up my bike."

"Which one?" Monica asked, knowing that Pogue had a collection of them.

"The yellow Ducati." He answered, surprised that she was interested, but then again this was Monica, she always cared about what her friends did or were up to.

"What happened to it? The chain break again?" Riley asked Pogue, and Pogue nodded.

"Wow … you guys are perfect for each other." Caleb commented.

"Do you know more about cars than Caleb?" Danielle asked Riley.

Reid came back with her drink, he handed her a Rock Star.

"Nice … thanks." Danielle said, taking the drink.

"No." Riley said, answering Danielle. "I just know more about the inside of a car and bike." Riley smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Reid said and high-fived his sister.

"Hey … I know about all that crap too." Caleb said, feigning offense, "I just don't care about it."

"Don't worry." Tyler said. "It's not like Reid knows anything about the inside of a car either. He just opens the hood up pretending he knows what he's doing." Tyler chuckled.

"I know right…" Monica said. "Like when you tried to fix Sarah's car."

"You could have at least touched something in there instead of staring at it." Danielle said laughing.

"Shut up." Reid grumbled.

"When's your next meet?" Riley asked the guys.

"Not anytime soon thank goodness." Tyler said, relieved that they didn't have to worry about swim meets soon.

"Not till …" Caleb said, trying to remember, "I think it's a week before Pogue's birthday."

"Yeah … we still need to practice, but it's ok. I mean we already have our times from the last meet beat." Reid said, knowing that the guys were set.

"So how's Kaley?" Monica asked Tyler, smirking.

"Oooh." Everyone said, teasing Tyler as he blushed.

"She's good. I talked to her last night." Tyler said, pretending to glare at his sister for bringing it up.

"Late night phone call Baby Boy?" Reid asked, smirking at Tyler who turned red at that.

"Shut up!" Tyler said, and everyone laughed.

"Reid, leave him alone!" Danielle and Riley said at the same time.

"I was just kidding!" Reid said, holding his hands up.

"C'mon Baby Boy … tell us about her." Pogue said, grinning.

"Yeah … we need to know what she's like." Caleb added, also grinning.

"Plus you didn't answer our questions from the last time we were here." Monica said.

"You already know the answers to that!" Tyler said. "You know her last name and her parents."

"Ok fine … but we need to know if she's in any of our classes." Monica said.

"Fine." Tyler said, sighing. "I think she's in your math class and has World History with us."

"I knew you probably memorized her schedule." Danielle said, laughing.

"So what she into? Other than you Baby Boy." Reid asked, chuckling. Danielle elbowed him and Riley pinched him.

"Ok OW!" Reid said, rubbing his ribs and arm.

"Reid seriously … as funny as that is … let Tyler speak." Caleb said. "How do you know your teasing isn't why he kept it from us?"

That made Reid think. He never wanted Baby Boy to feel as if he had to keep things from them, or him. They were brothers and sisters and they could tell each other anything.

"Sorry man." Reid apologized.

"It's cool dude. I know it's not like that." Tyler said, knowing what Reid was thinking, not by reading his mind but by knowing how his brother worked.

"Ok so you can tell us about Kaley later at another time." Monica stated and Tyler nodded relieved.

"Why don't we play foosball?" Riley asked Monica.

"But I don't play foosball." Monica said.

"And this is the perfect time!" Danielle said to them. "C'mon we'll teach you." Danielle said and the dragged her to the foosball table.

"Aww c'mon I suck at this!" Monica said, leaving the table.

"No she doesn't!" Tyler said, disagreeing with his sister, smirking. This was his way of getting back at her for bringing up the Kaley subject.

"Hey!" Monica said from the foosball table, pointing at Tyler. "That's a lie!" She said, causing everyone to chuckle.

Danielle's scar started to hurt.

"Damn it." She said as she knew Chase was here… He came through the door. "Wait why am I saying damn it… YEAH!" She laughed. "I get to punch, I get to kick him, I get to kick his ass!" Danielle laughed singing.

"Danielle lets con Chase out of his money…" Reid said walking over to Danielle at the foosball table. Danielle nodded her head and she walked over to Chase.

"Hello Gaylord… Wanna play some darts?" Danielle smirked.

"Like you can con me out of my money." Chase said coldly.

"I think she can." Reid added.

"Fine, but she can only play." Chase smirked.

"Fine." Reid said.

"And if I win I get a kiss." Chase smirked.

"No." Reid snapped. "you get money just like everyone else." Reid snapped. "She's my girl not yours."

"Jealous are we…?" Chase smirked touching Danielle's face. Danielle quickly smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Danielle said through her teeth. Danielle was getting pissed off.

"Where's the mudblood and weasel? Oh wait you didn't know I knew they were here huh?" Chase smirked.

"Shut up." Danielle snapped. "Never call Hermione that. Ever." Danielle snapped.

"How's Baby girl? Is she good?" He smirked looking at Monica, who was with Riley at the foosball table.

"Don't call her that. Only her friends can and you are the exact opposite." Danielle snapped. Danielle was getting pushed over her self control.

"Well-" Chase started.

"Do you really want me to punch you out? Cause you know what I'm losing my self control one more stupid crack about anyone and you're out like a light." Danielle snapped. "Are we going to play darts or not." Danielle snapped. Chase started to walk there and Reid took Danielle's hand.

(With Riley and Monica)

"I hope Danielle whips his ass!" Riley said, looking at Chase with disgust.

"You know she will." Monica said laughing, knowing that Danielle could easily take down Chase.

"Yeah." Riley agreed. "Ok … just cause Chase is here doesn't mean that I still won't make you play foosball."

"Aw c'mon … I don't like this game. There are too many handles." Monica whined, stomping her foot.

Riley leaned closer and said in a whisper, "Then maybe Caleb would come over here and teach you how to play."

"Oh." Monica said, and then smiled. "Fine if you're making me." She said out loud so they could hear her and Riley smirked. "Thanks." Monica said, looking down at the foosball table.

"No problem." Riley said and put the ball in the middle. "Oh ew!"

"What?" Monica asked, looking up at Riley.

"Chase is looking at you and smirking." Riley said, glaring at Chase.

Confused, Monica turned to see Chase look at her and then Danielle brought his attention back to him. "She probably told him off." Monica predicted. "Let's just get back to the game."

"Alright." Riley said. "She probably told him that she'd use her ninja skills on him too." Riley added, and they both laughed.

After a few minutes playing, it was obvious that Riley was gonna win the game and that Monica had idea what she was doing.

"Grr … he's not coming over!" Riley said, frustrated.

"Why are you so bent on him coming over again?" Monica asked.

"Because … than Pogue will be alone." Riley answered.

"Oh wow … that's great to know that you're only helping me because of that." Monica said.

"Hey … you get something out of it too." Riley said, pointing a finger at Monica who nodded.

"That is true." She said, and they both laughed.

"Hello." Caleb said, coming up behind Monica.

"Hi." She said, smiling at him.

Caleb stood behind Monica and held onto her hands so that when she played he was helping her out.

"Hey now that's not fair." Pogue said. Pogue came and did the same thing with Riley.

"You shouldn't have to go against the both of them." Pogue said to Riley as she just smiled.

_Wow it worked. _Monica thought.

_Told you. _Riley thought back.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them and we'll be fine." Tyler said to Caleb, as he got up to go to the bar. "You too Pogue." Tyler added.

"Don't worry man." Caleb said to him.

_Grrr… Tyler! _Monica thought to Riley, but didn't send her thought to her brother.

_Yeah … I know. But it's ok. _Riley thought.

"So should we put a bet or something?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. I'll feel guilty about taking their money." Pogue said, faking sympathy.

"Alright fine …" Caleb answered. "Let the game begin. Oh and may the best couple win."

"Don't worry Caleb." Monica looked up at him. "We will." She said and Caleb smirked. He leaned down and kissed her.

Pogue and Riley made gagging noises, along with Tyler who walked back to his seat.

They played for a while until they heard Danielle scream at Chase.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She screamed. She was about to leap at him when Reid held her back. "WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU SON OF IPSWICH WANNA BE!" Danielle screamed.

(At the same time)

"I'm red." Chase said.

"Good." Danielle said folding her arms. "first one to get to one from 500." Danielle said throwing her darts in the air and catching them as they fell…

"Fine I'll go first." He said. He got three 20's. Danielle shot her darts and got the bull's-eye all three times. "You're cheating." He said.

"Yeah right what am I using my covenant powers?" She smirked.

"You're using your superpowers." He said softly.

"Yeah right…" Danielle said. "I don't need my superpowers to kick your ass at darts or kick your ass in general." She said.

"Oh yeah Potter." He said looking down at her cause he was slightly taller.

"Oh yeah Pope." Danielle mocked him. "You don't scare me. Why would you think you can scare me when Voldemort can't?" She said.

"It's because I'm Hot…" Chase said and Danielle started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh man, stop, you're killing me… You? Hot? Hahaha that's so hilarious." Danielle laughed holding her sides. She calmed down a bit. "Okay well I think I'm done playing darts." She said taking one of his darts and hitting the bull's-eye once more. "Oh would you look at that I won." She smirked waking away.

"Yeah go be a whore." Chase said and Danielle turned around quickly.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She screamed. She was about to leap at him when Reid held her back. "WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU SON OF IPSWICH WANNA BE!" Danielle screamed.

"Oh shit…" Tyler said getting up so did Pogue, Riley, and Monica and Caleb stepped away from the foosball table.

"Okay you're a whore." Chase smirked.

"Everything you say me puts me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to kick your ass so damn hard you'll die." Danielle snapped at him softly.

"Oh let me guess you find bliss in ignorance… well makes sense." Chase smirked.

"Hey only I can quote songs." Danielle snapped trying to get free of Reid's grasp.

"Danielle I'm using please stop…" Reid whispered in her ear…

"What's going on here." Caleb said stepping in.

"Tell him to get the hell away from me now." Danielle snapped.

"Tell her to stop being a whore." Chase smirked. "Kissing in English class…" He shook his head. "That's something a whore would do…"

"You know what let's take this outside.." Reid said knowing that he didn't like that crack either.

"Good with me… I'll just kill you now…" Chase whispered into Danielle's ear. Danielle wanted to spit in his face. Reid let go of her and she stepped outside. She sat on a keg looking at Chase with a death glare.

"You know you won't kill me." Danielle snapped at him. "Voldemort wants me and Harry to die because of him. The worst you can do is kidnap me." Danielle folded her arms. "And I won't let you do that. Not again." She said. His eyes turned black. Danielle waited for what he was trying to do…

"Why aren't you screaming in pain?" He asked.

"Oh doing that head thing? Oh I'm not affected by it anymore. See that's what you don't know about me. When I feel pain a lot out of one source I can't feel it anymore… You used a little bit too much of that spell on me in that cellar." Danielle laughed.

"Damn it…" He said throwing a energy ball at her, she flipped to the side. He tried again with more power he still missed. The last one she allowed to come close to her… She kicked it right back at him. He was thrown into empty glass bottles. He smirked getting up… He used to make all the glass to come up from the floor… He held it in front of him and moved his hands together and all the shards went quickly to Danielle she instant transmitted herself behind him and punched him hard into the pavement.

"Well your little plan didn't work huh?" Danielle laughed. "Why are you involving yourself with Voldemort." Danielle snapped.

"To get your stupid friends to will their powers to me." He said grabbing her leg and pulling her down.

"They will never do that." Danielle said kicking her leg into the air and getting back up. "They have the will power not to give you their bloody powers." Danielle snapped. "Ooh you're addicted aren't you?" Danielle laughed. "Sucks huh…"

"Shut up." He said getting up with his eyes black. He punched Danielle and Danielle coughed up blood. She healed herself instantly.

"Ha." Danielle said kicking him hard in the neck. He flipped into the air and fell on his stomach. "You know I hope you realize you searching for power will kill you in the long run." Danielle said. "Is that why you killed you foster parents? The ones who loved you and took care of you? On your 18th birthday, you have to be a sick douche bag." Danielle said as Chase got up.

"You haven't seen the last of me Potter. Not even for a second. I'll see you in school." He said with a snap of a finger he turned into smoke and evaporated.

"Yeah well you're a complete git." Danielle said walking back inside.

"Sorry Danielle Nicky wouldn't let us outside for some apparent reason." Reid said hugging her.

"It's aright he retreated…" Danielle said looking down.

After that, everybody just decided to stay at Nicky's for a while, since they had come with a purpose to at least try to have a normal day. More people began to fill Nicky's, but Chase didn't return that night. Eventually, they all returned home, stayed up for a while, and then went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well I hope this isn't as boring as the last chapter. Review and I'll add chapter twenty nine as soon as possible.**


	31. Dear Readers

**An important Note from the writers of ****The Children of Ipswich and the Potter Twins**

It has come to my attention that well, hell people want us (me and othspnluver) to update this old story that we started writing back when we were freshmen in high school. Now, we're juniors in high school and pretty much almost seniors. We've been talking about what we should do for The Children of Ipswich and The Potter Twins, and well we've decided once school is finished we _might_ (I want to, she's iffy) rewrite the story.

Let's face it, we've had about two maybe three years to craft our writing styles in certain ways and when we look back at the story I for one cannot believe how much of an egotistical maniac I was while writing it. It's all about my character and that... that's just not good, and I feel like she's a Mary-Sue which... totally fails. But what can I say I was a stupid 14 year old girl. Plain and Simple, stupidity was my middle name back then.

What do you, the readers, think we should do?

Review with your comments/concerns and such please!  
-Danie  
Posted: April 17th, 2010


End file.
